La Rosa Negra Mágica de Mimi
by xsxbx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hermione se sentó debajo de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras un susurro salía suavemente de su boca. "Voy a morir" GANADOR DEL DRAMIONE AWARD COMO MEJOR FIC DE TRAGEDIA!
1. Prólogo

**Autor**: xxSammySabotagexx

**Summary: TRADUCCIÓN** Hermione se sentó debajo de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras un susurro salía suavemente de su boca. "Voy a morir"

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni tampoco la historia original. Esta es una traducción autorizada por xxSammySabotagexx.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cuando era una niña, sus padres solían llamarla Mimi.

Era un extraño sobrenombre, pero Hermione lo amaba. Cuando tenía dos años, no podía pronunciar correctamente su nombre. 'Hermione' era demasiado largo y complicado para que pudiera pronunciarlo una pequeña niña. Cuando le preguntaban su nombre, ella simplemente lo gritaba mal pronunciado. Al final, terminó por presentarse a sí misma como Mimi. Era corto, fácil de decir. Sin embargo, Hermione creció y pensó que el sobrenombre era infantil y que además no sonaba como el nombre que alguna poderosa bruja pudiera tener. Así que, a la edad de 13 años pidió a sus padres que comenzaran a llamarla Hermione. Y así ha sido desde entonces. Casi todo desde su infancia había cambiado. Sus amigos y sus hobbies también lo hicieron. La única cosa que nunca cambió desde su infancia, fue su amor por las rosas. No estaba completamente segura de donde provenía esa obsesión, pero era tan fuerte, que ni siquiera podía pasar cerca de un bouquet de rosas sin detenerse a admirarlas o sencillamente comprarlas. Su tipo favorito era la _Rosa_ _Negra Mágica_. _Eran oscuras, casi de un color rojo sangre, y demasiado hermosas. En ese entonces nada más parecía más importante que ese hermoso regalo de la Tierra. _

_Todo eso cambió el día en que los doctores le dijeron que iba a morir._

* * *

**Bueno, esa la fue introducción. Espero que les haya gustado :) Creanme, esta es una de las mejores historias que le leido, fue imposible resistir la tentación de preguntarle a la autora si podía traducirlo. Otra cosa, esta es mi primera traducción, asi que hay errores no duden en decirme :)**

**Gracias y prometo subir el primer capitulo para esta misma semana, a lo mucho el viernes. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, y cualquier duda o comentario no duden en dejar un review. Gracias! **

**Nallely**

**PD: Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mi profile :D**


	2. Equipage pesado

**Capitulo 1: Equipaje pesado**

La guerra había terminado. El mundo comenzaba a ser un mejor lugar para Hermione Granger. Muchos habían caído, sus vidas habían sido consumidas por el odio y la maldad que en aquel entonces reinaba. Aquellos que sobrevivieron se hicieron una promesa ese día. Prometieron vivir sus vidas al máximo en honor a sus amigos caídos. Había sido una idea de Hermione. Inmediatamente, todos siguieron su ejemplo. Ella había estado feliz en los días que siguieron.

Habiendo admitido el amor que sentía por ella, Ron rápidamente hizo planes para su vida juntos. Hermione, quien se había dado cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Ron se esfumó con el tiempo, le dijo que solo volvieran a ser amigos. El luchó en un principio, diciendo que estaban destinados el uno con el otro. A Hermione le dolió mucho ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero ella no podría estar en una relación con alguien a quien simplemente ya no amaba más. No ahora, no después de que casi perdían sus vidas. Sabía que hubiera terminado de una horrible manera de continuar así. Después de muchas peleas y palabras de las que después se arrepintieron, Ron finalmente lo entendió y se retiró con gracia.

Desde entonces, Hermione había mantenido su promesa.

Hasta el día en que fue con el doctor para un chequeo de rutina.

Teniendo padres muggles, aún iba al doctor anualmente para un chequeo de rutina. Cada año era lo mismo. Ella estaba feliz y saludable, a punto de vivir su larga vida. Pero en ese horrible día, ella supo que algo andaba mal. Le tomó mucho más tiempo del esperado hacerse los exámenes, con los doctores haciéndole preguntas que nunca antes le habían hecho. Todo empezó con el moretón que tenía en el brazo. Pensando que era de la batalla de una semana antes, dijo que se había golpeado el brazo. Aún escéptico, el doctor mando hacer unas pruebas de sangre.

Ella y sus padres se sentaron por más de una hora en la sala donde se realizaba el examen. Todo el tiempo Hermione se sintió nerviosa. Cuando el doctor por fin llegó, su rostro estaba decaído, pálido. Eso no era una buena señal.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó las palabras que la perseguirían por el resto de su vida.

-Hermione tienes leucemia.

Había pasado un año desde el día en que le dijeron que tenía cáncer.

Al principio había sido doloroso y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Lloró con sus padres y se encerró en su habitación por días. En un completo estado de negación, tenía miedo de enfrentarse al mundo. Pero estaba aún más asustada de enfrentarse a la verdad. Después de todo lo que había pasado, era casi imposible de creer que tuviera que salir con la cabeza gacha, sin poder pelear de verdad. Claro, ella pasó por diversos tratamientos y exámenes para combatir al silencioso asesino que la consumía desde adentro.

Durante el último año, sus amigos pensaron que se estaba tomando unas largas vacaciones con sus padres para celebrar que su vida por fin estaba fuera de riesgos. En realidad, sus padres la habían llevado de hospital en hospital con esperanzas de salvar su vida. En cada hospital al que iba, era lo mismo; todos le habían dicho que su cáncer estaba demasiado avanzado como para curarla. Intentó con la quimio, manteniendo una pequeña esperanza escondida entre sus grandes playeras y chaquetas. Afortunadamente, no perdió su cabello y así no tuvo que explicarles nada a sus amigos.

Ahora, se estaba preparando para su regreso a Hogwarts para el último año que ella y sus compañeros se habían perdido por la guerra, no tenía opción. Habiendo ido también a hospitales mágicos, literalmente había intentado cada tratamiento que el dinero pudiera comprar. Pero su cáncer estaba demasiado avanzado. Todo lo que podían hacer por ella era que se sintiera cómoda, le dijeron.

Dos años fue el tiempo que le dieron. Dos años como máximo y seis meses como mínimo.

Nadie sabía, excepto sus padres y los doctores. Ella así lo había querido. Si Harry, Ron, o alguien más se enterara, sería tratada como una muñeca de porcelana. Y no podría soportarlo. Estaba bien y se negaba a dejarse caer. Si, estaba en paz con su cáncer. Si, sabía que moriría antes que los demás. Pero ellos apenas estaban comenzando a regresar a sus vidas. Harry por fin había comenzado una tranquila vida sin ninguna muerte o sombra a su alrededor. Hermione no iba a quitarle esa pequeña esperanza que estaba creciendo en él. Él y Ginny merecían ser felices.

Así que, mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, decidió pretender que todo estaba normal. Tenía algunos meses antes de que comenzaran a mostrarse los signos de su prominente enfermedad. Tomaría esos meses para ser tan feliz como pudiera, viviendo normalmente su vida.

-¿Mimi? Es hora de que te vayas- su madre la llamó desde las escaleras.

Sus padres habían comenzado a llamarla Mimi de nuevo, ambos sin querer dejar ir a su convaleciente hija. Hermione sabía que era su manera de afrontarlo. Y nunca volvió a corregirlos.

-Ya voy, mamá- Su voz era normal, sin temblar.

Agarrando su maleta, checó su atuendo de nuevo para revisar si se veía lo suficientemente bien. Desde que había dejado de responder a la quimio, no había vuelto a cargar con la bomba a todos lados. Eso la dejó libre para poder usar ropa más ajustada. Ahora, usaba un lindo suéter color lavanda con un par de jeans color negro; y una Rosa Negra Mágica en su cabello para la buena suerte. La única seña de su avanzada enfermedad era la ligera decoloración bajo sus ojos, unas bolsas moradas estaban comenzando a formarse bajo ellos.

Escapando de los pensamientos dolorosos, bajó las escaleras. Al inicio de estas estaban sus maravillosos padres. Se habían unido mucho el último año, pasando cada minuto juntos que pudieran. Ahora que ella iba a la escuela, se veían tristes y con el corazón roto. No querían que se fuera.

-Mimi, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué pasará si tienes un episodio?- su madre estaba llorando.

-Iré a hablar con Madame Pomfrey cuando llegué ahí, mamá. Le explicaré todo, así sabrá que hacer en caso de que algo pase. Prometo que estaré bien- Abrazó a su madre antes de hacer lo mismo con su padre.

-No lo olvides- dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -Prometiste venir a casa si te ponías demasiado débil. Por favor, mantén esa promesa-

Hermione comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos mientras miraba como su padre comenzaba a sollozar -Lo prometo papá- Los abrazó a ambos de nuevo, con el doble de fuerza que el abrazo anterior.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Mimi- su padre le dio un bouquet de Rosas Negras Mágicas. Sus favoritas. -Llegarás tarde-

Su madre la besó en la mejilla

-Te amamos Hermione. Escríbenos todos los días.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos.

Y con eso, tomó sus maletas y se apareció en la estación de trenes.

Mirando a su alrededor, Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Normalmente, ella caminaría hacia el tren y buscaría un compartimiento para ella, Harry y Ron. Ahora, miraba a todos los estudiantes que sabía que regresarían a terminar su último año, pero ella parecía pérdida. Nada era lo mismo. La guerra había tocado esa plataforma, haciéndola sentir diferente. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue para su sexto año, tan feliz como era posible en aquel entonces. Hoy, ella estaba muriendo.

-¡Mione!

Hermione se giró hacia la voz y sonrió cuando vio a Ginny corriendo hacia ella, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

-¡Hey, Gin!

La excitada pelirroja se detuvo y sonrió.

-Te estábamos esperando. Cuando no llegaste temprano como normalmente lo haces, los chicos me enviaron a buscarte en lo que ellos encontraban un compartimiento. Vamos - Tomó la maleta de su mejor amiga. -No los hagamos esperar.

Abordaron el tren y caminaron por el estrecho pasillo a su compartimiento. Hermione caminaba despacio detrás de Ginny, su respiración se había vuelto irregular. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Había días al azar en los que se sentía cansada y débil. Era solo uno de esos síntomas que se presentaban en su cuerpo en esta etapa.

Unas puertas más adelante, Ginny entró a un compartimiento quedando fuera de su vista, dándole a Hermione la oportunidad de recargarse en la pared y de normalizar su respiración. Pero esto no duró mucho, porque un duro golpe, la mando directamente al suelo. Volteó su mirada hacia la ruda persona que la había golpeado pero lo único que vio fue una mano estirada hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Suspirando, tomó la mano y recargó la otra en la pared para ponerse de pie. Le dijo un suave -Gracias- a la persona que la ayudó, antes de levantar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, no supo si sólo quedarse viendo o colapsar por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que miras, Granger?- la voz de Draco Malfoy se escuchó con un toque de burla.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Nada. Sólo que no sabía que ibas a regresar a Hogwarts. Pensé que lo odiabas.

-Lo hago, y no es asunto tuyo sang-Granger- la palabra sangre-sucia estaba prohibida desde hacía un año. -Pero es parte de mi sentencia. En lugar de ir a Azkaban el ministro decidió ponerme en arresto domiciliario y me prohibió hacer magia por un año. Además tenía que regresar a Hogwarts por el resto del año y demostrar que soy lo suficientemente digno de tener mi varita de vuelta.

Hermione asintió, como si tuviera sentido para ella.

-Ya veo. Bien, fue bueno verte de nuevo Malfoy, mejor me voy a mi compartimiento.

Draco suspiró mientras ella comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Granger?.

Hermione volteó mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Si?

Parecía como si Malfoy quisiera decir algo, pero optó por otra cosa.

-No le digas a tus amigos porque estoy aquí, no necesito que me lo estén echando en cara.

-Bien- su respuesta fue corta. Hermione en serio necesitaba sentarse.

-Hey- Malfoy trató de obtener su atención de nuevo.

Ella levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-Deberías de dormir un poco, esas ojeras se ven muy grandes- Malfoy sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba.

Hermione se congeló. No pensó que alguien pudiera notar sus ojos, no aun. Todavía no eran tan oscuras. Suspirando, decidió poner un encantamiento de ocultación de ahora en adelante.

Este iba a ser un año muy largo.


	3. Desde el estómago hasta los dedos

******Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. El mundo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y la historia original es de xxSammySabotagexx. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Desde el estómago hasta la punta de los dedos.**

Hermione estaba cansada. No sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. En el último año, el tiempo más largo que había tenido que fingir despreocupación fueron solo unas cuantas horas. Ahora, mientras el tren continuaba con su camino, se sintió como si fuera eterno. Desde el momento en que pisó el compartimiento y vio las sonrientes caras de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Seamus y Neville; se sintió vacía, hueca. Sintió que, a pesar de estar en paz con su corta vida, la miraban a ella; casi como si esperaran que hiciera un truco. Estaba más que claro que estaba imaginando cosas. Muy dentro de ella, Hermione lo sabía. Pero, aún sabiéndolo no detendría su constante necesidad de cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

En su casa no necesitaba actuar. Podía hablar abiertamente de su cáncer y de cómo se había sentido ese día. Era una vida satisfactoria. Una que, se dio cuenta, tenía un ambiente estable. Sentada en el lleno compartimiento con Ron aplastándola hacia la ventana, Hermione se preguntó qué la había motivado a regresar a la escuela. Un título en magia no ayudaría a salvar su vida. ¿Qué era tan importante que la hiciera dejar a sus decaídos y angustiados padres para pasar los últimos meses de su vida en clases?

"¿Mione?" Harry le tocó el hombro, sacándola de su distracción. "No has hablado mucho, ¿cómo has estado?"

Una sonrisa perezosa estaba en su rostro cuando Hermione lo miró, esos hermosos ojos verdes estaban tan llenos de paz mientras su mano dibujaba círculos en la rodilla de Ginny, que Hermione sintió que su garganta se cerraba. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos mientras la muda respuesta a su pregunta llenaba su mente. **Esto **era por lo que ella había regresado. Sus padres eran geniales y ella los amaba demasiado. Pero Harry, Ron y Ginny también eran su familia. Y si ella iba a morir, no quería tener arrepentimientos. No pasar tiempo con sus amigos hubiera sido algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría.

Ella parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas, así que Harry no se dio cuenta. "He estado bien, Harry. Fui a visitar América con mis padres el mes pasado"

"¿América?" Luna que estaba sentada lejos, miró sobre el cuerpo de Ron mientras le hablaba a Hermione. "¿Dijiste América?"

Hermione asintió y sonrió. Luna aún tenía un aura de inocencia alrededor de ella. También notó como la mano de Luna estaba unida a la de Neville.

"¡Amo América! Los nargles son muy populares ahí, ¿sabes? Espero que hayas sido cuidadosa, Hermione" su rostro estaba muy serio.

"Lo fui. Mantuve los ojos abiertos por si los veía" Hermione sonrió de nuevo. En serio amaba a esta chica.

Luna sonrió dulcemente. "Estoy muy contenta. Y, ¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Fuimos a Nueva York, Chicago, Hollywood y otras grandes ciudades. Casi puras ciudades turísticas" dijo en un tono de no-es-la-gran-cosa.

Luna sonrió con nostalgia. "Suena fantástico"

Ron dio un bufido que atrapó la atención de Hermione. "Sí, muy bien. Apuesto a que Hermione no nos está diciendo que sus padres fueron a todos los grandes shows y tiendas mientras ella se quedaba encerrada en las librerías leyendo historias de América"

Hermione no pudo detener a sus ojos, quienes le dieron una mirada asesina. Incluso aunque acordaron seguir siendo amigos, él la había estado estresando un poco. Ella quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus amigos y él estaba haciendo de esto un desastre. Mientras lo miraba, él volvió a su anterior actividad; comer ranas de chocolate.

Odiando su actitud de aguafiestas, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. "Enseguida regreso, necesito algo de aire. Se siente algo lleno aquí"

Nadie la llamó de nuevo, pero escuchó un golpe seguido de la reconocida voz de Ron "¡Hey!"

Si sólo hubiera un deseo que pudiera tener, sería que no se metiera en ninguna pelea mientras estuviera en Hogwarts. Esos simples arrepentimientos y culpas eran los que ella intentaba evitar, pero era imposible. Golpeando la puerta del compartimiento detrás de ella, giró hacia la izquierda. En realidad no sabía a dónde iba, pero honestamente no le importaba. Levantó los dedos y sintió los pétalos de la Rosa Negra Mágica que aún estaba en su coleta. Su estrés automáticamente desapareció.

Draco se sentó en el asiento de su vacío compartimiento y miró el escenario que se veía por la ventana. La ira que sintió alguna vez cuando escuchó su sentencia un año atrás regresó con una fiera pasión mientras jugaba con la 'M' que estaba grabada sobre el anillo que estaba en su dedo. Podía vivir sin magia, en la mansión tenía bastantes elfos domésticos que felizmente harían magia por él con gusto. Pero, ¡regresar a este patético intento de escuela era simplemente absurdo! ¡Había estado completamente seguro de que ni siquiera lo dejarían regresar! No obstante, luego de escuchar su juicio, McGonagall le mandó una carta para su regreso como a todos los demás.

Gruñendo, se deslizó en el asiento hasta quedar recostado. Ni siquiera se había sentido bien cuando le regresaron su varita, esta mañana. Por fin podía hacer magia de nuevo, pero solo podía hacerlo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ése no era un acuerdo justo para él. Levantándose, sintió una urgente necesidad de mandar una maldición al cielo. En algún lugar alguien definitivamente lo odiaba, así que enviar una maldición al cielo definitivamente lo ayudaría.

Dejando a su mente divagar, Draco encontró a Hermione en medio de sus pensamientos. No había estado sorprendido de verla abordar el tren esta mañana. Después de todo, era una rata de biblioteca. Pero cambiando de tema, la única cosa que lo sorprendió fueron las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Eran de un color bajo y sutiles, pero de todos modos pudo verlas. Luego de observarlas demasiadas veces en el pasado cuando se miraba en el espejo, podría reconocerlo donde fuera: agotamiento. En parte esa era la razón por la cual la había ayudado a levantarse después de golpearla. Bueno, eso y además también era parte de su sentencia. Tenía que comportarse o sería enviado a Azkabán como su padre.

Algo no estaba bien con ella, lo sabía. Era algo mucho más grande que sólo no haber dormido bien, estaba completamente seguro. Desde el momento en la vio a los ojos, pudo sentirlo. Sus normalmente ansiosos y brillosos ojos ahora se veían cansados, como si estuvieran embrujados. Al principio eso lo tomo desprevenido y no supo qué decir. Eventualmente, regresó a la rutina volviendo a ser el mismo Malfoy rudo de siempre.

Pero Hermione no volvió a la rutina. No obstante ella había sido agradable; hablando con él como si se hablaran todos los días. No había malicia ni odio en su voz. Sólo había un simple interés. A ella le importó lo suficiente como para preguntarle por qué había vuelto a un lugar al que él odiaba. Suspiró, pensando que ella había sido la única. Desde el momento en que caminó hacia el tren, fue evitado como una plaga. Murmullos y miradas lo siguieron en todo momento. Incluso había sido marginado por un grupo de Slytherins de su mismo año que habían regresado y que no querían relacionarse con él. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Granger. Ella le había hablado, no como si él fuera un monstruo sino como una persona.

Y Draco Malfoy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con eso.

La puerta estaba abierta.

El alivió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras le ponía seguro al baño de las chicas. Después de esa pequeña caminata, regresó al compartimiento para tomar su uniforme. Sus músculos estaban cansados y sus ojos se sentían pesados por la falta de sueño de la noche pasada. No importaba cuan cansada estuviera, nunca dormía lo suficiente. Y cuando lo hacía, despertaba transpirada. Simplemente no había manera de que ganara.

Después de cambiarse, lavó su cara en el lavabo antes de mirarse en el espejo. La decoloración en sus ojos no se notaba más, gracias a Merlín. Después del comentario de Malfoy, pensó que se habían acentuado más desde que había salido de la casa. Era un gran alivio ver que no fue así. Simplemente aún no tenía el ánimo para ocultarlas. Agachándose para subirse la falda, algo atrapó su mirada. Examinándolo minuciosamente, se congeló.

_¡Diablos!_. Pensó. _Debí saberlo. Esto siempre pasa._

En el lado derecho de la cadera, un gran moretón color morado se mostraba sobre su piel. Era más que obvio que había sido por su caída después de que Draco Malfoy la golpeara hacia algunas horas. En la mayoría de la gente, los moretones no aparecían hasta varios días después. Para la gente con leucemia, los moretones eran bastante fáciles de obtener y se mostraban rápidamente sobre la piel. Además eran feos, como Hermione descubrió el año pasado. Sólo estaba feliz de que los jeans y las faldas cubrirían este moretón en particular. Era demasiado grande como para intentar ocultarlo con magia.

Lo que la angustió más fue que el nuevo moretón estaba bastante cerca de una desfigurada cicatriz en el abdomen. Esa cicatriz se la hizo mientras estuvo forzada a cargar por meses con la bomba. Gruñendo, continuó cambiándose.

Satisfecha con su apariencia mientras se arreglaba la corbata, tomó sus ropas y volvió al compartimiento. Hermione casi entra en un ataque de pánico cuando vio que la mayoría del tren estaba vacío. Aparentemente habían llegado a la estación mientras ella estaba en el baño y no puso atención a los ruidos de los pies saliendo del tren. Quería correr el resto del camino hasta el compartimiento, pero no se lo permitió. Era muy fácil para ella cansarse, y tenía que guardar sus energías; solo en caso de que se hubiera perdido los carruajes también.

Nadie estaba en el compartimiento cuando llegó. Su mochila aún estaba donde la dejó, así que guardó la ropa en ella y se la echó al hombro. Tal como temió, la plataforma estaba vacía. Ni siquiera podía ver a los carruajes desde la distancia. Con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela. Era casi imposible de creer que por estar tan enfocada en su moretón, perdiera los carruajes. Era simplemente algo que Hermione Granger nunca haría.

"¿Perdiste los carruajes, Granger?"

Hermione saltó del susto al escuchar la voz. Había pensado que estaba sola, el suave y curioso sonido puso a su corazón a latir desbocado. Y claro, ella reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Una vez que vio a Draco caminar hacia ella, sólo le dio una suave sonrisa y asintió antes de volver a caminar. Escuchó como sus pasos se volvieron presurosos y pronto estaba caminando junto a ella, a su ritmo.

Los dos caminaron en un cómodo silencio antes de que Draco finalmente hablara. "¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?"

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por su pregunta que dejó de caminar. Levantando la vista, se topó con unos relucientes ojos grises e hizo lo que sentía correcto. Se encogió de hombros.

Draco levantó una ceja. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo no lo sabes?"

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa llena de humor jugando en sus labios. Era obvio que eso lo estaba molestando.

Él gimió. "Eres la bruja más frustrante de todo el planeta. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes contestar bien la pregunta?"

De nuevo, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, ¡entonces vete al demonio!"molesto, Draco comenzó a caminar más rápido.

No había avanzado muy lejos cuando escuchó una risa haciéndose eco a sus espaldas. Volteándose, estaba sorprendido de ver a Hermione doblada de la risa, con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Durante un largo tiempo él sólo se quedó ahí, mientras su cabeza trataba de obtener una buena vista del rostro de la chica y guardarlo en su mente. No era muy frecuente que Draco tuviera el placer de verla reír de manera sincera. Una risa educada, claro. Pero, ¿una risa que pudiera sentirse desde el estómago hasta la punta de los dedos? No.

Mientras la bruja limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, Draco sintió la urgencia de sonreír. Atrapándolo con la guardia baja, no pudo detener la sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro. El sentimiento era tan nuevo y extraño que sólo dejo que la sonrisa tomara lugar en su rostro hasta que Hermione se compuso. Sonriéndole de vuelta, Hermione le dio una palmada en la espalda con afecto antes de continuar su camino.

¿Fue su imaginación, o escuchó un suave 'gracias, necesitaba eso' dirigido hacia él desde la boca de Hermione Granger? El mundo se había vuelto patas arriba.

El festín de bienvenida había sido casi lo mismo que años anteriores. La única diferencia era que McGonagall estaba dando el discurso de bienvenida en lugar del Profesor Dumbledore. Hermione se sentó en su lugar de siempre, en medio de Harry y Ron. Aparentemente ellos habían pensado que Hermione ya se había ido. Hermione de inmediato vio la mentira en sus ojos. ¿Cómo es que pudieron pensar que ya se había ido cuando su bolsa seguía en el asiento?

Ginny probó que estaba en lo correcto cuando les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos antes de decir, "No lo escuches, Hermione. Son un montón de mentirosos. Los chicos se metieron demasiado en una conversación sobre la última escoba que había salido a la venta y lo olvidaron por completo" la culpa cruzó los ojos de Ginny "Lo siento, también. Si no hubiera tenido deberes de Prefecta hubiera podido regresar por ti"

Hermione sonrió. "Está bien, Gin. Lo entiendo. ¡Después de todo, los chicos siempre serán chicos!"

McGonagall despidió a los alumnos y todos se pusieron de pie. Sus amigos comenzaron caminar en dirección a la Sala Común, pero Hermione recordó que tenía algo que hacer. "Los veo en la Sala Común, chicos. Necesito checar algo"

Ron rodó los ojos. "Ya sabemos, ya sabemos. Estarás en la biblioteca así que no hay necesidad de que te esperemos, ¿algo más?"

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad mientras se iba. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el bufón?  
Harry caminó hacia ella y tocó su hombro, casi como en el tren. "¿Te gustaría algo de compañía?"

Una repentina necesidad de abrazarlo vino hacia ella y se lanzó a los brazos de un desprevenido Harry. Hermione amaba como Harry se preocupaba por ella. Y esperaba nunca perder eso. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Harry le regresó el abrazo fuertemente. En realidad, él había extrañado mucho a su mejor amiga el año pasado. Sus visitas nunca eran más que de unas cuantas horas ya que estaba vacacionando con sus padres. Se sentía bien por fin abrazarla por más de un segundo.

Suspirando, Hermione dio un paso atrás y trató de esconder las lágrimas en sus ojos. "No, pero gracias Harry" Tocó un lado de su rostro, "Eres el mejor amigo que pudiera tener. Te quiero. Nunca olvides eso"

Harry estaba sorprendido del rumbo que la conversación había tomado, pero respondió. "¿Y estoy seguro de que sabes que me siento de igual manera por ti, verdad?"

Hermione sonrió. "Claro"

Él sonrió. "¿Nos vemos en la sala común?"

Hermione asintió y caminó hacia el pasillo fuera del comedor. En lugar de tomar la dirección hacia la biblioteca, se regresó un vez que se percató de que Harry y Ron se habían ido y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Ella les había hecho una promesa a sus padres, y tenía toda la intención de mantenerla. Además, ella necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara en caso de que tuviera uno de sus episodios.

_Espero que Madam Pomphrey no llore. Siempre es peor cuando lloran…_ Pensó tristemente mientras veía las puertas de la enfermería.

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. No saben lo feliz que me pone el saber que les esta gustando mucho la historia. Espero su review para saber su opinion sobre el capitulo. **

**Muchisimas gracias a Diable Dreams, Oo Nell oO, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune (por los reviews del cap 1)Cullen-21-gladys, Malfoy19dani, PrincesLynx, Livinginfairytale, Harryandale, Pabaji, Candela Elizabeth y Lucille, me fascina saber lo qe piensan de la historia. Apenas terminando me pongo a responder sus reviews! :)**

**Lucille: En vista de qe no estas registrada en FF, te responderé aquí. Muchisimas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te este gustando. Espero poder ver tu review para este capitulo!**

**Y por ultimo, muchas gracias a mi beta: Genesis Cullen Swan... Te adoro prima!**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos el siguiente viernes!**

**PD: Chicas, como ya dije, me fascina saber que la historia les esta gustando y que me agregan a sus ff's y ponen la historia en alertas. Pero tambien me gustaria que dejaran un review, tambien quiero saber qe piensan de la historia, que les gusta y qe no! Animense!**

**xsxbx**


	4. Paseo a media noche

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original es de xxSammySabotagexx. Queda prohibida la distribucion de esta traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Paseo a media noche**

La puerta de la enfermería no estaba cerrada, la habitación estaba oscura y vacía. Al principio, Hermione ni siquiera estaba segura de que Madam Pomphrey estuviera ahí. Las camas estaban tendidas y las cortinas abiertas. Era casi como si la habitación estuviera esperando a alguien enfermo o herido en cualquier momento. La única cosa que faltaba en la habitación era Madam Pomphrey. Tal vez ya se había ido a la cama. Después de todo, ver a un estudiante en el hospital en el primer día era prácticamente imposible. Generalmente los estudiantes no se lastimaban hasta que la temporada de Quidditch comenzaba; o las clases en todo caso. ¿Bajando del tren o de los botes? No tanto.

Hermione caminó hacia el centro de la oscura habitación, usando su varita para iluminar el camino. Tropezando y casi a punto de caer con piedra del suelo que estaba floja, llamó. "¿Madam Pomphrey? ¿Está aquí?"

El silencio siguió sus palabras, ni siquiera un eco llenó la habitación. Era casi escalofriante estar en la enfermería de noche. Suspirando, decidió que la medibruja ya se había retirado para dormir. Ese pensamiento molestó a Hermione. Le había tomado un gran coraje de su parte incluso caminar hasta la habitación. La posibilidad de intentarlo mañana era muy pequeña. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil decirle a la gente que iba a morir; intentarlo era algo casi imposible de imaginar. Hermione era fuerte, si, pero no creía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para intentarlo de nuevo mañana.

Un movimiento de pies atrapó la atención de Hermione mientras se retiraba de la habitación. Girando la cabeza, vio la luz de la oficina de Madam Pomphrey prendida; seguida de la bruja caminando hacia la habitación con su ropa de dormir. Hermione se sintió mal. Al parecer la bruja estaba dormida después de todo.

"¿Señorita Granger?" la sorpresa cruzó los ojos de Pomphrey. "Hermione Granger, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí cuando debería estar en su sala común? ¿Está herida? ¿Necesita una poción de Dormir sin sueños?"

Hermione sonrió mientras la voz de la bruja iba de regaño a preocupación. "No, no estoy herida Madam Pomphrey"

"Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?" cruzó los brazos en el pecho, tratando de lucir severa y fracasando miserablemente. La mujer estaba demasiado preocupada como para lucir severa.

Tomando un gran respiro, Hermione se preparo a sí misma para lo que estaba a punto de decir. "De hecho, hay algo que necesito decirle. Necesito su ayuda en caso de que algo pase"

La consternación inundó la cara de Madam Pomphrey. "¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Estás enferma?"

Pasando el nudo que tenía en la garganta, Hermione asintió levemente. "Si Madam, lo estoy" Cerrando sus ojos en un intento de detener las lágrimas, tomó un profundo respiro. "Tengo leucemia"

Hermione abrió los ojos mientras el silencio continuaba. Madam Pomphrey parecía petrificada, parada y en sus ojos había una mirada perdida. Hermione podía sentir el terror corriendo por sus venas. Sabía que esto pasaría. Fue lo bastante difícil de creer para ella, entonces, ¿Qué podría esperar de los demás?

El silencio comenzó a volverse tenso, incluso las lágrimas de Hermione habían comenzado a secarse. "¿Madam Pomphrey?" Su voz sonaba algo débil "Por favor, diga algo"

Vio como Madam Pomphrey se golpeaba a sí misma y de inmediato le indicó a Hermione que tomara asiento. "¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes, querida?"

"Desde hace un año. Me enteré unas semanas después de la guerra. Mis padres me llevaron con un doctor muggle para una revisión de rutina. El doctor mando hacer unas pruebas de sangre y en cuanto lo supo nos dio las noticias" Su mente voló hacia ese doloroso día, el día en que su mundo se desmoronó.

Poppy se quedó en silencio un momento antes de preguntar, "Si no te importa contestar querida, ¿Qué tipo de leucemia tienes?"

Hermione trató de recordar el nombre. "Los doctores la llamaron leucemia mielógena crónica. Ataca al cuerpo lentamente y dura más que las otras leucemias" Al menos eso era lo que los doctores habían dicho.

Pomphrey asintió. "Entonces necesitas que yo sepa, por si tengo que darte algunas pociones. Eso no será un problema, solo necesitamos acordar un horario para que puedas venir todos los días"

Hermione negó lentamente y miró a la bruja con tristeza. "No. Eso no será necesario"

Pomphrey levantó una ceja. "¿Y por qué no?"

Esta siempre era la peor parte de todo. Así que, suspiró y se mordió un poco la lengua. "Por que dejé de responder a los tratamientos"

El horror que cruzó por los ojos de la medibruja fue suficiente para que Hermione bajara la mirada al suelo. Ya había visto antes esa mirada. Fue la misma mirada que sus padres tuvieron cuando los doctores les dieron las terribles noticias unos meses atrás. Pomphrey se paró y comenzó a caminar. Era obvio para Hermione que la bruja estaba tratando de pensar en algo.

"¡Eso no es posible! Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer. Estoy completamente segura de que puedo hacer algunas pociones para ti" Su voz se escuchaba apresurada, causando que hablara muy rápido.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza. "Ya he ido a San Mungo, así como a hospitales muggles y mágicos alrededor del mundo. Y todos dicen lo mismo. Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar y tratar de estar tranquila"

"Pero querida," Poppy se sentó y tomó sus manos "No puedes permitir que te digan eso. ¡No debes darte por vencida! ¡Debe de haber un milagro flotando por ahí para una increíble chica como tú!"

Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogió con las palabras de la mujer. De nuevo, reconoció esa mirada. Hermione la había visto en sí misma "Gracias, Madam Pomphrey"

Ahí fue cuando Hermione sorprendió a la bruja. En lugar de solo sostener sus manos, como lo había hecho hacia solo unos momentos, la abrazó fuertemente. Era solo que encontrar a una persona que se preocupara tanto como la familia y los amigos, no sucede muy seguido. Abrazarla era la mejor manera de mostrarle cuanto los apreciaba sin intentar decir palabras incómodas. Poppy no se congeló ni se molesto por el inapropiado afecto. Ella solo abrazó a la chica, con su corazón llorando por ella. Había solo muy pocos estudiantes a los que Poppy podía decir que le en verdad le agradaban. Hermione Granger era una de ellos y era casi imposible de creer para ella que una persona tan magnífica como a Hermione se le diera una sentencia de muerte. Especialmente cuando aún tenía tantas cosas por vivir.

Se separaron por un momento, Poppy se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. "¿Qué es lo que necesita que haga, señorita Granger?"

Hermione suspiró. "Solo quería que supiera, en caso de que tuviera un episodio"

"¿Qué clase de episodio?"

"A veces colapso, me desmayo, o me enfermo por un periodo corto de tiempo. Solo necesito que nadie sospeche nada"

La bruja la miro cautelosamente "¿A qué se refiere con que nadie sospeche?"

Hermione comenzó a agitarse. "Verá…" comenzó rascándose la cabeza y evitando mirarla a los ojos "Nadie sabe que tengo cáncer excepto por mis padres y usted"

Poppy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¡Señorita Granger!"

A Hermione no le gustó la manera en que Pomphrey dijo su nombre. "Lo sé, Madam Pomphrey. Debería decirles" las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. "Pero no puedo. Ellos están tan felices y despreocupados ahora que la guerra ha terminado. No quiero quitarles la paz que todos ellos sienten ahora"

"Hermione" Poppy sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no les quitará la paz que sienten. Sí, eso los preocupará y tal vez rompa sus corazones. Pero, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán cuando lo sepan más adelante? ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no puedas hacer nada más que estar acostada esperando a morir?"

Hermione apartó la vista, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Ahora," Poppy cruzó los brazos y de nuevo la miró con consternación "Dame una razón verdadera"

Hermione levantó la vista, sus ojos se veían confundidos.

"No me mires así" Pomphrey fulminó los inocentes ojos de Hermione. "Tú sabes tan bien como yo que debe de haber otra razón para que no quieras que sepan"

Hermione apartó la vista de nuevo. Sí, había otra razón, pero nunca se la había dicho a nadie. Para ser honesta, vagamente le gustaba pensar en ello.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Pomphrey sin darse por vencido.

Murmurando, Hermione masculló. "No quiero ser una víctima"

Pomphrey la miró sorprendida. "Hermione, ser una paciente con cáncer no te hace ninguna víctima"

"Así no es como lo veo" Tocó la Rosa Mágica "Ni siquiera puedo pelear con lo que me está matando. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme y esperar a que pase. Eso me hace una víctima"

"No, eso te hace valiente" Pomphrey sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. "Desde el momento en que escuchan que tienen cáncer, la mayoría de las personas solo se deja caer y espera a morir. ¿Qué fue lo tú hiciste? Viajaste alrededor del mundo tratando de encontrar una solución. Incluso cuando te dijeron que no había esperanza, regresaste al colegio. Tú volviste a tu vida normal y para eso se necesita mucho coraje"

Hermione creyó en las palabras de la mujer, pero aún no estaba segura sobre si contarle a sus amigos o no. Eso le iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Poniéndose de pie, le dio a la bruja un último abrazo. "Gracias de nuevo, Madam Pomphrey"

Poppy la abrazó con fuerza. "Claro, cariño. Ven a verme si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien"

Rompiéndose, Hermione caminó hacia las puertas y le dio una triste sonrisa sobre su hombro. Mientras tocaba la puerta y la empujaba para abrirla, escuchó a Poppy preguntar: "¿Cuánto tiempo, querida?"

Suspirando, Hermione respondió. "De seis meses a dos años. Dicen que varía con cada persona" y con eso, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia la sala común.

Poppy, por otro lado, pensó para sí misma. _'De seis meses a dos años. Muy bien, eso me da dos años para encontrar una cura'._

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin no había cambiado desde la guerra.

Draco Malfoy se sentó en uno de los sillones verdes, con la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea. Su mente estaba perdida las entre parpadeantes y marchitas llamas. Nadie en la sala común le dirigía ni una sola mirada, y a él le gustaba de esa manera. En lo que a ellos concernía, el solo representaba malas noticias. Él era el chico en el que nadie podía confiar. Él era el monstro. Después de que fue arrestado, perdió todo el respeto en el que había estado trabajando desde que comenzó la escuela. Ninguno de los estudiantes más jóvenes le tenía miedo y odiaba a todos sus llamados 'amigos'. El único al que no odiaba era a Zabbini, pero él había decidido no volver a Hogwarts. En su lugar, decidió terminar su educación en Durmstrang.

Si le hubieran dado la opción, Draco se hubiera ido con él. Pero el ministro Kingsley, jamás hubiera permitido que eso pasara. No, el miembro de la Orden quería que se probara a sí mismo. Los Malfoy nunca tenían que probarle nada a nadie. Ellos siempre habían estado en la cima y se suponía que siempre tenía que ser así. Ahora, después de la guerra y de que el Señor Oscuro había llenado su nombre de lodo, Draco era el que tenía que arreglarlo. A su madre no pudo haberle importado menos. Desde la guerra, había estado de voluntaria en eventos de caridad y con las personas afectadas por la guerra. ¿Qué respetable Malfoy haría tal cosa?

Su madre por supuesto, y él la amaba por ello. Ella, al menos, aún podía recoger los pedazos rotos de su vida y hacer algo bueno para cambiarla. Y aunque Draco no entendía eso, estaba orgulloso de ella. Se requiere de mucho coraje para enfrentar al mundo pero parecía que ella lo hacía bien naturalmente. Su hijo, en cambio, prefería sentarse al margen, sin tener que enfrentarse al mundo. Él apreciaba demasiado su cara como para hacer algo así.

Las horas pasaron, y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta la sala común estaba vacía y en silencio, el reloj sobre la chimenea indicaba que era la media noche. Atrapado en sus pensamientos, Draco miró alrededor y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por las burlas de los niños ante su obvia incomodidad. Dejándose caer hacia atrás, consideró seriamente ir a la cama –aunque no se sentía ni un poco cansado. El sitio comenzó a sentirse pesado, como si estuviera juzgándolo. Tenía que salir de ahí. Ahora.

* * *

El aire frío le pegó en las piernas, causando que Hermione saltara de la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba y se encontraba completamente despierta después de su irregular sueño. Parpadeando rápidamente, miró la oscura habitación. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas con chicas dormidas y la luz de la luna brillaba a través de las ventanas. Juzgando por la posición de la luna, Hermione dedujo que era cerca de la una de la mañana. Bajando la mirada para verse, gimió y salió de la cama, tratando de no tropezar en el proceso con las sabanas que estaban enredadas en sus piernas.

Estuvo a punto de chillar en el momento en que tocó la fría madera con los pies descalzos mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Prendiendo la luz, cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia los espejos. Como cada noche desde el año pasado, Hermione estaba empapada en sudor. Tanto como su blusa como su short se ajustaban a su cuerpo completamente. En verdad odiaba despertar en semejante estado. Incluso su cabello estaba húmedo. Suspirando, tomó una liga para el cabello que tenía en la muñeca, y amarró su rizado cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos rizos cayendo sobre su rostro. Afortunadamente, ella se había adelantado y había dejado dos conjuntos junto al lavabo poco antes de irse a dormir. Un nuevo pijama y unos jeans y un suéter.

Como un síntoma de su diagnóstico, casi todas las noches Hermione despertaba completamente empapada en sudor. Ya era lo suficientemente malo el que no pudiera dormir, y era aún peor añadiendo el hecho de que cuando por fin lo hacía el frío sudor la hacía despertar. Ese era solo uno de varios síntomas con los que tenía que lidiar. Eso y el sentirse constantemente agotada.

Lavándose la cara, trató de ver sus opciones. En casa, normalmente se pondría un nuevo pijama y volvería a la cama. Pero no pensaba que pudiera hacer eso aquí. No se sentía igual. Así que en lugar de afrontar lo imposible, Hermione ideó un plan. Cuando recién la diagnosticaron, Hermione hizo una lista. Era una simple lista con las cosas que le gustaría hacer antes de que se le agotara el tiempo. Y esta noche sentía que era la mejor de todas para empezar con la lista.

Poniéndose unos jeans y un suéter blanco, Hermione caminó de puntitas hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la sala común. Sus botas estaban junto al sofá, así que mientras se las ponía intentó pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Las cosas que iba a necesitar esta noche estaban en el cuarto de los chicos. No había ninguna duda de que si entraba en alguna de las habitaciones de los chicos alguno de ellos se daría cuenta y los rumores se esparcirían rápidamente. Además, lo que ella necesitaba estaba en el baúl de Harry y sinceramente no creía que Ginny apreciara que su mejor amiga anduviera rondando la cama de su novio en la noche.

Así que, con varita en mano, murmuró: "Accio mapa del merodeador"

Rezando en silencio porque no fuera a despertar a los chicos, sonrió cuando vio al mapa flotando desde las escaleras hasta que llegó a su mano –sin ningún sonido. Abriendo el mapa, dijo el requerimiento, "Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas". Las palabras aparecieron, seguidas de las conocidas motitas con los nombres de las personas. De acuerdo con el mapa, Filch estaba del otro lado del castillo. Si se apuraba, podría hacerlo sin que la atrapara. Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era la escoba.

"Accio Saeta de Fuego" la rápida saeta de fuego comenzó a descender las escaleras. Apenas pudo atraparla antes de que se estrellara contra la chimenea. Hermione estaba completamente segura de que Harry no la perdonaría si destruía su escoba favorita.

Satisfecha, Hermione le dio un último vistazo al mapa antes de cerrarlo y caminar hacia el retrato de la señora gorda. Caminando entre los oscuros pasillos, trató de permanecer tranquila. No era ningún secreto que Hermione Granger odiaba volar. Era uno de sus más grandes miedos. Y era el que ella trataría de vencer esta noche.

'_Esto fue una muy mala idea, pero muy mala idea' _Hermione continuó pensando para sí misma mientras se encontraba parada en medio del campo de Quidditch con el mapa en su bolsillo y la escoba en la mano. Recordó como tenía que montarla y lograr que se mantuviera flotando, notando repentinamente que no sabía cómo acelerar o frenar.

'_Puedo hacer esto pero, ¿Qué tal si caigo?_' Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras sostenía la escoba en frente de ella.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Hermione gritó, pero una mano cubrió su boca desde atrás. "¡Demonios Granger! ¿Quieres despertar a todo el castillo?"

Su corazón comenzó a regresar a su ritmo regular. Solo era Malfoy. Negando, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y Malfoy retiró su mano. Girándose hacia él, notó como también tenía una escoba en su mano. Parecía que ella no era la única que había pensando en un paseo a media noche.

"Repito" dijo cruzando los brazos "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hermione suspiró y se inclinó hacia su escoba. "La misma razón que tú, supongo"

Él levantó una ceja "¿Volar?"

Ella asintió.

"Tú odias volar"

Sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo que Hermione se sorprendió. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Él se rió suavemente entre dientes. "Estamos en el mismo año. Estuvimos juntos en la primera clase de vuelo en primer año. Tú odias volar. Además, no es que fuera un secreto"

Hermione asintió ante eso. Siempre que Harry, Ron o Ginny intentaban hacerla volar ella se bajaba de la escoba y se encerraba en la biblioteca. "Bueno, eso es suficiente"

Draco la vio darse la vuelta y examinó la escoba. Sonrió en su dirección. "¿No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo verdad?"

Ella no dijo nada, no respondió. Solo se quedó viendo a la escoba, casi como si esperara que volara sola.

Draco supo que era lo iba a decir incluso antes de decirlo, pero eso no pudo evitar que se sorprendiera de sus propias palabras. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Hermione enderezó su espalda, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su dirección. "¿Te estás ofreciendo a ayudarme?"

Él quería decir que no, que era solo una broma. Pero no lo hizo. Diablos, ni siquiera creía que pudiera hacer eso. "¿Por qué no?"

Hermione puso una mano en la cintura pretendiendo pensar en las razones por las que él no la ayudaría. "Bien, veamos… Para empezar, me odias"

Él asintió. Eso era cierto.

"Nunca hemos sido civilizados el uno con el otro"

De nuevo, él asintió.

"Yo soy una Gryffindor y tu un Slytherin"

Otro punto válido, de nuevo asintió.

"Oh si, y soy una sangre sucia"

Eso era tan obvio, que él ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar antes de asentir.

Hermione lo miró confundida. "Así que, ¿Por qué te estás ofreciendo?"

"¿Te parece que tengo algo mejor que hacer, Granger?"

Hermione pensó en ello y eventualmente sacudió la cabeza. Él parecía bastante aburrido a decir verdad.

Draco suspiró. "Entonces, ¿quieres ayuda o no?"

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada, lamento no haber podido subir capitulo el viernes. Estuve algo ocupada con lo de la escuela (Porque ahora oficialmente soy una estudiante de Arquitectura :D) y con los preparativos de mi graduación de la preparatoria (que es este miércoles!), asi que Mil disculpas! **

**Otra cosa, si hay errores de ortografia, o palabras muy repetitivas lo lamento mucho! Mi beta estuvo algo ocupada (el viernes fue su cumpleaños) (Felicidades, prima!), asi que veré si esta semana reemplazo el capitulo por el corregido :)**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, asi como sus alertas! Fue tan genial despertar y encontrar en mi ipod varios correos de FF! Fue fantastico! **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi. Bueno, no es uno de mis favoritos, pero aqui vemos a Draco en una muy buena disposicion para ayudar a Hermione, pero si resultó o no, lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

**Ya respondi los review por PM, pero responderé aquí a las chicas que no tienen cuenta :) (igual, si gustan me pueden dejar su correo y les puedo responder por ahi !)**

**Lauchiha; Creeme, ya quisiera ser yo la autora de semejante historia y poder lograr lo que Sammy ha hecho, pero hago lo mejor que puedo con la traducción. Muchas gracias por el review!**

**Wensy: Sabes? Como le dije a una chica en un review, yo antes de leer este fic no pensaba en que eso afectara a los magos. Para mi eran asi como inmunes... pero despues me di cuenta de que son humanos! son mortales! son personas como nosotros, entonces porqe algo como el cancer no los afectaria? Aunque debo de admitir que ver a uno de mis personajes de HP en esta situacion es un tanto dificil! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, y te espero en el siguiente!**

**Lucille: Concuerdo contigo, la trama central es completamente distinta a lo que habia visto. Yo nunca habia leido un fic que tratara sobre algo tan triste y lamentablemete comun, como las enfermedades terminales. Y si, el fic esta muy bien constituido, solo espero poder hacerle justicia con una buena traduccion! Y de nuevo concuerdo con lo que dices sobre los personajes, y debo de admitir que esa fue una de las razones por las que mas me gusto este fic! Muchisimas gracias por el review, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.**

**XxXGiselleCullenXxX: Primero que nada, siento mucho lo la situacion que estas pasando. Espero de todo corazon que todo salga bien con esa persona querida para ti! Y si, lamentablemente es algo tan común... yo lo vivi hace muchos años con mi abuelo, y aunque las cosas no terminaron como uno espera... se que ahora esta un lugar mucho mejor! Muchisimas gracias por leer, y espero y esa persona cercana a ti este mucho mejor! Gracias por el reiview!**

**Fior aquarium: Siendo sincera, tambien fue mi primer fic que lei sobre este tema... y sinceramente no creo que lea otro. Aunque no lo se, siempre que digo eso caigo en la tentacion! hahah Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y espero seguir viendo tus reviews en los siguientes capitulos!**

**De nuevo, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, por las alertas, los favoritos... pero sobre todo, por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia!**

**Hasta el proximo viernes, **

**xsxbx**


	5. Solo una hoja

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Solo una hoja.**

"Pon tus manos aquí, para empezar"

Hermione peleó con la necesidad de reír mientras Draco inclinaba la escoba detrás de ella, con sus manos cubriendo las suyas mientras las ponía en el lugar correcto. Estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su cálido torso presionando su espalda. Sus risas se quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando sintió su aroma. En todos los años que ella tenía de conocerle nunca había notado que él olía tan… tentador. Solo ese simple hecho la hizo perder el equilibrio solo por un segundo. Ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de atracción ahora –especialmente con Malfoy de toda la gente.

"¿Hm?" Malfoy preguntó mientras ejercía presión sobre su estómago, con su torso ejerciendo presión sobre su espalda y causando que ella se inclinara hacia adelante.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" su voz era baja, un hecho que la hizo enfurecer para ponerle fin.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Granger?" preguntó Draco con su boca cerca de su oreja.

Hermione giró su cabeza y alzo una ceja hacia el, interrogante.

Hermione vio como rodó los ojos y su característica sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro. "Oh por favor, Granger. No te estoy seduciendo. Sólo intento que te inclines hacia adelante. Tú sabes, ¿para que puedas empezar?"

El escéptico bufido que salió de su nariz la hubiera avergonzado si no hubiera estado junto a Malfoy. "¿Entonces porque no sólo me dices eso?"

Su cuerpo ya no estaba recargado en el de ella y sus manos desaparecieron de vista. Volteando, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había alejado. "Tú me pediste ayuda, así que estaba ayudando. No necesito causar un huracán de emociones en tu ropa interior"

"Oh, créeme" ella estaba orgullosa de su voz, era fuerte y llena de confianza "Nunca tendrías ningún efecto en mi ropa interior"

Él levanto sus cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En lugar de eso, caminó hasta quedar en frente de ella. "Ok, solo inclínate hacia delante y patea fuertemente el suelo"

Dejando salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, se preparó para empezar. Sus rodillas temblaron mientras se inclinó hacia delante. Cerrando los ojos, pateó el suelo tan fuerte como pudo. Al principio no estaba segura de que hubiera funcionado. Todavía se sentía como si sus pies estuvieran en el suelo. Suspirando, pensó que no había funcionado así que abrió los ojos para preguntarle a Malfoy que había hecho mal. Lo que vio ocasionó que su corazón dejara de latir y que su mente se congelara.

Draco rió mientras veía como su rostro se distorsionaba y como su boca se abría para dar lugar a un inaudible grito. Solo estaba a unos pies del suelo y ya lucía aterrorizada. Sacudiendo la cabeza dio un paso hacia adelante, poniendo una mano sobre su temblorosa rodilla. Tal vez odiaba a los sangre sucia, pero no podía soportar ver a una mujer a punto de llorar y fuera de si. Y si él era algo, eso era ser un caballero cuando fuera necesario.

"Cálmate, Granger"

Ella podía escuchar el humor en su voz. "Ve voy a caer, me voy a caer, me voy a caer"

"No te vas a caer" una repentina sensación invadió su corazón. Reconoció que era preocupación, pero pensó que había sido por acto reflejo. "Incluso si lo haces yo estoy aquí. Ni siquiera tocarías el suelo"

Hermione se congeló, sorprendida por sus palabras. "¿Me atraparías?"

"Claro" suspiró. "Además, no sería bueno para mí si te caes desde alturas extremas y mueres. Sabes muy bien que tratarían de culparme"

Hermione dejó salir una risa nerviosa. "Si, y ciertamente no queremos eso"

Draco estaba a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo cuando notó la expresión de su rostro. Estaba seria. Al principio había pensado que estaba bromeando. Era bastante extraño que ella se estuviera preocupando por él.

"¿Malfoy?"

¿Exactamente qué significaba, si ella estaba preocupada por él?

"¿Uh, Malfoy?"

¿Le importaba que lo estuviera?

"¡DRACO!"

Su gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando rápidamente hacia su dirección. "¿Qué?"

"¿Ahora que?" su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, haciéndola sonar más infantil de lo que era.

Chasqueando, Draco tomó su escoba y se elevó hasta que estuvo a su lado. Una vez que su cuerpo estuvo junto al de ella, se echó hacia atrás soltando la escoba. Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. Ella muy apenas podía permanecer sentada en la escoba mientras rogaba por su vida. ¡Estar en el aire sin tocar la escoba ni siquiera le parecía lógico! Ajustó sus sudorosas manos, giró la cabeza hacia su dirección y esperó.

"¿Qué tan alto quieres ir?" preguntó bastante serio.

Mirando al suelo, trató de pensar. Parecía que estar en el aire no solo era aterrador, sino que también le nublaba la mente. Apenas estaba unos pies por encima del suelo. ¿Por qué no ir más alto?

"Cuando quieras Granger, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" Draco puso las manos sobre su cabeza sobre su posición reclinada.

Hermione tomó una decisión rápidamente, sabiendo que se arrepentiría después. "Quiero ir más alto"

Draco sonrió de lado. "¿Qué tan alto?"

Hermione de una manera traviesa (para Draco, una extremadamente sexy) sonrió en su dirección. "Tan alto como puedas llevarme"

Por un momento Draco quedó deslumbrado por su sonrisa. Su mente le estaba jugando juegos extraños y estaba seguro de que algo extraño le pasó a su corazón. Tratando de olvidarlo, apartó la vista y contó hasta diez. Su corazón comenzó a normalizarse y sus confusos pensamientos volvieron a la normalidad. Una vez que pudo pensar apropiadamente, miró hacia atrás lentamente. Quería estar seguro de que su sonrisa se había ido. Para su alivio, se había ido; con una confusa y preocupada expresión tomando su lugar.

"¿Malfoy?" Ella miró en sus limpios y cristalinos ojos. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Draco asintió, un poco confundido. "Claro que estoy bien, Granger. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Ella retrocedió un poco por el toque de veneno en su voz, sin gustarle como pasaba de una persona amable a una completamente irritante con rapidez. "Parecía que te sentías mal hacía solo un segundo"

Sonriendo, Draco comenzó a descender al suelo. "Creo que debemos de posponer las lecciones de vuelo para otra noche sin sueño, Granger"

Aún confundida, asintió. "Ok. Pero tengo una condición"

Draco fingió estar aburrido. "¿Ahora que, Granger?"

Hermione sonrió con timidez, sonrojándose ligeramente. "¿Me podías decir como bajar?"

Atrapándolo con la guardia baja, Draco sintió la urgencia de sonreír. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Ahí estaba ella, tres pies por encima del suelo sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Claro que necesitaba ayuda. En lugar de ceder ante esa noción tan extraña, él solo sonrió y le dijo como bajar lentamente. "Sólo inclínate un poco más y pronto comenzarás a descender lentamente. Cuando tus pies toquen el suelo, bájate de la escoba"

Haciéndolo mientras le iba diciendo, sintió como estaba más cerca del suelo. En el minuto en que su pie tocó el suelo, levantó la pierna para bajar de la escoba. Desafortunadamente, no midió bien la distancia y tropezó, cayendo hacia atrás con nada que la detuviera o que la salvara de golpearse contra el suelo. Un grito salió desde sus pulmones mientras sentía todo su peso cayendo. Pensando en que tendría otra desagradable cicatriz, cerró los ojos muerta de miedo.

Nada pasó.

En su lugar, sintió un par de fuertes brazos tomarla por detrás de la cintura, atrapándola antes de caer. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos y miró el rostro que estaba arriba de ella. Parecía que ella no era la única sorprendida por sus acciones, ya que su rostro reflejaba la misma sorpresa que reflejaba el de ella. Dejando el hecho de que era algo bastante incómodo verse avergonzada, Hermione no se podía mover. Draco parecía no poder dejar de ver en sus ojos profundos y llenos de vida. En todo lo que podía pensar cuando entró en esas órbitas de chocolate era cuan tristes y perturbados se veían. Había algo de tristeza y dolor detrás de esos ojos y él quería saber que era. Nada podía perturbar un alma tan pura como esa.

Dándose cuenta de los pensamientos que estaban circulando por su cabeza, Draco se recriminó a sí mismo y rápidamente dejó a Hermione en el suelo. Dando un paso hacia atrás, apartó la mirada, viendo hacia todos lados menos a su rostro. Los segundos pasaron, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que decir. No todos los días pasas una hora en medio de la noche con tu enemigo jurado. Y era incluso más anormal que una persona terminara sosteniendo a la otra.

Aclarando su garganta, Hermione por fin rompió el incómodo silencio. "Bien, mmm… gracias por ayudarme. Deberías de dormir un poco. Mañana será un largo día con las clases y todo eso"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú eres la que tiene unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Si alguno de nosotros necesita dormir esa eres tú"

Suspirando, Hermione trató de encontrar una manera de explicarle sin decirle que estaba pasando. "No he dormido bien. Siento demasiado estrés son eso de que es nuestro último año y los exámenes finales…"

Draco podía afirmar que estaba mintiendo. Lo que no podía afirmar era si ella quería que supiera o no, o si era algo que ella no le quería contar a nadie. Decidiendo no cuestionarla sobre ello, dijo: "Bien, entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer por el resto de la noche?"

Hermione sonrió ante su pregunta. "¿Me estás preguntando porque te importa o porque estás planeando delatarme con Filch?"

Draco rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. "No soy un soplón"

Él notó su mirada y suspiró. "Esta bien," se rindió haciendo una mueca "Soy un soplón. Pero no estaba pensando delatarte con Filch esta noche. Además me metería también en problemas. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no estoy aquí exactamente con un permiso. De hecho," Decidió convencerla de que estaba hablando en serio "eso va contra mis condiciones. No tengo permitido quebrantar ninguna regla. Si me meto en problemas, me expulsarán y me enviarán a Azkaban"

Hermione lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba. Cuando la gente decía que podías ver la verdad a través de los ojos de de las personas, Hermione nunca les creía. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que le dijeron que iba a morir comenzó a prestar más atención a esas pequeñas cosas de la vida. Y es verdad, si sabes que buscar; es verdaderamente fácil ver a la verdadera persona detrás de la máscara. ¿Qué se escondía detrás de la máscara de Draco? Aún no estaba segura, pero no era el acto en si lo que le hizo creerle.

Aunque, después de todo, ella podría decir que estaba diciendo la verdad. Así que no había ningún problema con que el supiera lo que iba a hacer el resto de la noche. "Bueno, me iba a ir a sentar un rato frente al lago"

Draco no pudo esconder el escepticismo en su rostro. "¿Sentarte frente al lago? ¿Por qué harías algo así voluntariamente?"

"Porque es una de las cosas más pacíficas que puedes hacer en la noche" ella respondió honestamente.

"No lo entiendo" Y en verdad no lo hacía.

Suspirando, ella buscó la manera de explicarle lo que estaba tratando de decir. ¿Cómo puede alguien poner alto tan calmado y hermoso en palabras? "Verás," ella se rascó el cuello y miró alrededor.

Cuando ella apuntó a una hoja caída en el suelo, se agachó para tomarla. Si no le podía explicarle, se lo mostraría de la mejor manera que pudiera. "Es como esta hoja"

Draco arrugó la frente en confusión. No podía entender sus analogías. "Es solo una hoja"

Hermione dejó que una pequeña y triste sonrisa saliera de sus labios. No podía culparlo por no entender. A ella le tomó una sentencia de muerte poder entenderlo. "Es solo una hoja si así la dejas ser"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no tiene ningún maldito sentido"

Sus ojos se volvieron suaves mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de sus jeans. Cerrando su mano sobre la hoja, la sintió desmoronarse sobre su palma. "Todo en el mundo se encuentra en transición. Siempre hay más allá de lo que los ojos pueden ver"

Levantando su varita, la agitó sobre la mano que sostenía la hoja seca. Una luz blanca brilló dentro de su palma, atrapando la atención de Draco, quién la veía perplejo. Tan pronto como abrió la mano, la hoja ya no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar había una rosa, una que Draco nunca había visto antes. Era de un rojo más oscuro que el de las rosas que su madre normalmente plantaba en casa. Esas rosas eran para hacer a la mansión Malfoy un lugar más habitable, más hogareño. En cambio, esa parecía que era para oscurecer el estado de ánimo. Pero, quitando el hecho de sus oscuros pétalos y de su negro centro, era hermosa a su manera.

Hermione rosó los pétalos de la rosa con los dedos y la sostuvo en frente de ella, hacia Draco. "Yo sentada bajo el árbol, es como apareció como esta hoja. Para los ojos normales, esto no es más que un tranquilo lugar que no tiene más que aburrimiento para ofrecer. Pero, para unos ojos diferentes," ella tomó su mano y puso la rosa sobre su palma "puede ser el más hermoso y maravilloso lugar de la Tierra"

Mientras miraba la rosa que ahora estaba en su mano, Hermione sonrió de nuevo y se alejó. Estando completamente segura de que el mapa estaba en su bolsillo de atrás y con escoba en mano, caminó hacia el árbol. Sabía que no lo entendería. Era casi imposible para alguien que tenía una vida por delante entenderlo. Si el mundo de alguien de pronto es destruido, es mucho más fácil entenderlo. Después de todo, el mundo parece más pequeño y mucho más hermoso. En algún momento el notaría que se había ido. Conociéndolo, sabía que solo se encogería de hombros y tiraría la rosa antes de volver a su sala común. Si así lo hiciera, ella la recogería de camino a su sala común. Y en caso de que no fuera así, entonces él se dará cuenta de que la rosa jamás morirá. Durará por siempre, incluso después de que ella muera.

Draco continuó mirando la delicada rosa en su mano, con las palabras de Granger repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. No importaba cuantas veces las había analizado simplemente no las entendía. Para él, todo era lo mismo. Solo era una tonta hoja que se podía romper fácilmente. Claro, ella la había transformado en una rosa. ¡Además cualquiera podía hacer eso! Regañándose mentalmente, tenía que pedirle que le explicara. Cuando vio que ella ya estaba del otro lado los jardines, se sintió como un idiota. Por lo que sabía, Granger solo lo había dicho para mantenerlo pensando por días y días.

"_Bueno, lastima por ti, Granger_" pensó, con una sonrisa de lado apareciendo de nuevo en su rostro. _"¡Nunca volveré a pensar en esto!"_

Se giró, y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común, con la rosa aún en su mano. Tal vez no quisiera volver a pensar en ello, pero tampoco podía tirar la rosa. Era oscura y solitaria, justo como él.

Mientras Draco caminaba hacia las puertas del castillo sin mirar atrás, Hermione se sentó debajo de un árbol. Si hubiera alguien mirando, hubiera notado las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Durante el día se había estado conteniendo, llorar solo le hubiera mostrado a todos que algo andaba mal con ella. Y Hermione no estaba lista para dar explicaciones. En la noche, debajo de un árbol junto al lago, ella no tenía por qué permanecer calmada. Ahí podía llorar sin que nadie la viera.

Apuntando sus ojos hacia la noche llena de estrellas, no pudo contenerse de susurrar al viento: "Por favor," su voz sonó atrapada, llena de sentimiento. "Sálvame"

Dentro de ella sabía… que nadie estaba escuchando.

* * *

**Hola a todas!**

**De nueva cuenta, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! Las amo!**

**De nueva cuenta les pido perdon si este cap tiene errores, pero he tenido una semana muy agotadora y puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de mi beta! Asi que si puedo, responderé los reviews por PM, pero responderé por aquí a las personas qe no tienen cuenta :)**

**Wensy: Me haces sonrojar, en serio! Hahaha se qe tengo muchos errores de ortografia... pero hago lo mejor qe puedo! Y no tienes nada qe agradecer, al contrario, gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer la historia! Y creo qe tienes toda la razon, muchas veces las situaciones qe vives no te dejan otra opcion mas qe madurar y aceptar a la vida y a las personas tal cual son. Tengo la fortuna de qe he podido vivir mi vida a buen ritmo, pero he visto a personas en las qe la perdida de un ser qerido -por poner un ejemplo- te hacen ver la vida de una manera completamente diferente. Y todo cambia. Es lamentable, pero sin esas lecciones de la vida, nunca aprenderiamos de ellas. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y espero seguir viendo tus reviews!**

**Bueno, creo qe eso era todo! Los demas reviews los responderé en breve! **

**Muchisimas gracias, y nos leemos el siguiente viernes! (aunqe tecnicamente ya es sabado!)**

**xsxbx**

**PD: El jueves vi HP7 y puedo decir sin dudar qe es la mejor pelicula de la saga! Ame los efectos especiales, la musica (qe fue lo qe mas me gusto!) y a los Malfoy! :D**


	6. Sólo porque sí

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertence... si así fuera, hubiera hecho que Draco "secuestrara" a Hermione, de igual manera la historia original pertenece a xxSammySabotagexx.**

**Capítulo 5: Sólo porque sí.**

Draco la vio al día siguiente. Desde el momento en que entró al gran comedor con los idiotas de sus amigos, la observó. No podía evitarlo. Había algo en ella que hacía que sus ojos se movieran en su dirección. ¿Era su sonrisa? ¿La manera en que sus palabras de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza? No estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba verla, examinarla mientras se movía o hablaba. Esto _no_ era una atracción, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Era sólo una mera fascinación. Hermione Granger sólo lo había fascinado con sus palabras.

En todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, nunca le había hablado como lo hizo la noche anterior. Tal vez ella hablaba de esa manera todo el tiempo con sus amigos y él no se había dado cuenta. O tal vez esa era su verdadera manera de ser, pero lo escondía de los demás. De todas maneras, eso había atrapado a su atención en una red. Una red, de la que no se podía salir. Incluso durante las clases, cuando debería de haber estado prestando atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, se encontró a sí mismo concentrado en sus expresiones; en la manera en que sus labios se arrugaban en un puchero cuando no entendía algo, o cuando se mordía los labios para esconder la sonrisa que demostraba que sabía la respuesta. Cada uno de esos gestos lo cautivaron.

Algo muy extraño le estaba pasando a Draco Malfoy. Él odiaba a Hermione Granger. Todo mundo lo sabía, nadie lo dudaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en lo que ella le había dicho sobre la maldita hoja? ¿Por qué cada vez que la miraba, en lugar de esperar el momento para lanzarle una maldición, sólo quería asentir con la cabeza en forma de saludo mientras ella pasaba a su lado en el pasillo? Y, por el amor de Merlín, ¿Por qué aún tenía esa maldita rosa entre su ropa?

* * *

Hermione sabía que la estaba viendo. Pudo sentir su mirada en la espalda durante el desayuno y pudo sentir sus ojos durante las clases. El cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizaba cada vez que el pasaba junto a ella en el pasillo. Sus mejillas ardían con cada sonrisa torcida que el mandaba en su dirección durante las clases. Incluso durante el almuerzo, cuando ella, Ginny, Harry y Ron se sentaron en los jardines, ella pudo _olerlo_. Ese profundo aroma que pudo respirar la noche anterior la perseguía como una sombra. A cada lugar al que iba, podía sentirlo.

¿Cómo se sentía sobre esto?

Todo comenzó como una admiración. Ella admiraba que sus palabras estuvieran en su mente; las palabras que fueron dichas para hacerlo reflexionar. No había duda alguna de que algún día lo entendería. Por ahora, sólo lo confundiría y lo mantendría pensando. Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el día, la admiración fue dando paso a la confusión. La mayoría de las personas estarían cansadas de tener que ver a una sola persona todo el día. Pero no Draco Malfoy; no, él parecía perfectamente feliz viéndola con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por qué? Ella sabía que él no se sentía atraído por ella. Eso era simplemente imposible de considerar. Tal vez, sólo estaba fascinado.

Sí, eso era. Él estaba fascinado por la manera en que ella había hablado. En todos los años que tenían de conocerse, todo lo que él había escuchado de su boca eran insultos y hechizos hacia su persona. Para ella, hablarle a él con sabiduría sobre la belleza de la naturaleza – especialmente en medio de la noche – era demasiado diferente para que él pudiera comprenderlo. Él era, después de todo, Draco Malfoy. Él lo sabía todo, lo vio todo y lo compró todo. Todo lo que no podía ajustarse a su perfecto y pequeño mundo simplemente no tenía sentido para él.

Bueno, Hermione Granger había sacudido un poco ese mundo.

Mientras el primer día de clases estaba por terminar y la cena descendía, Hermione se preguntó si Draco estaría lo suficientemente cansado como para dejar el gran comedor antes que ella. Si él estaba realmente fascinado con ella, se quedaría hasta que ella se fuera. Si no era así, se iría. Tratando de hacer su mejor intento de evadir la mesa de Slytherin, se puso de pie con el resto de sus compañeros para retirarse a su sala común. Mientras lo hacía, giró completamente su cuerpo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde vio a Draco Malfoy aún mirándola. Parecía que en verdad estaba _fascinado_ con ella. Sus ojos atraparon a los de él en una batalla de agudeza. Por un momento ella esperó que su rostro volviera a su típica sonrisa burlona. Mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente, eso nunca pasó. En su lugar, algo más llenó sus ojos. Y no fue hasta que Harry tocó su hombro para decirle que se apurara, que finalmente apartó la mirada.

"Vamos, Hermione" dijo Harry, confundido por su expresión desconcertada.

Asintiendo, lo siguió hasta salir del gran comedor sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera volteó para checar si él la estaba mirando. Ella podía sentirlo sin siquiera tener que mirar. Le tocó a la puerta cerrándose detrás de su cabello, terminar con la batalla que había detrás de su cuello. Mientras seguía a los chicos de vuelta a la sala común, intentó descifrar qué había vislumbrado en los ojos de Draco un segundo antes de que ella hubiera apartado la mirada. Si tuviera que ponerle una palabra, esa sería confusión. Aunque eso no parecía quedar del todo. Era más profundo que eso. Para ser honesto, era casi como si ella lo hubiera perturbado de alguna manera.

Y Hermione no estaba segura de cómo se sentía respecto a eso.

* * *

Draco no pudo detener a sus ojos de observarla durante la cena esa noche. Habían pasado dos horas desde la última vez que la vio y tenía que estar seguro de que no se había perdido nada. No, ella lucía exactamente como antes. Nada había cambiado. Su cabello aún estaba recogido en una coleta, y su ropa continuaba perfecta. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía esa preocupante sensación en lo profundo de su estómago? Se sentía como si algo con Hermione Granger estuviera mal, antinatural. Sabía que no era nada malvado. Draco Malfoy había vivido junto al mal por muchos años. No, era algo más.

Apenas tocando su comida, vio a Hermione junto a sus amigos. Mientras se levantaba de la banca, Hermione comenzó a mirar en su dirección. Giró su cuerpo, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos, y aún así no apartó la mirada. Los segundos pasaban, mientras se miraban el uno al otro a los ojos. Draco estaba tratando de penetrar en esas puertas cafés; tratando de entender porque lucían tan tristes todo el día, así como el día anterior. Ella podía sonreír y reír si quería, pero él sabía la verdad. Él sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Se encontró a sí mismo a punto de maldecir a Potter cuando éste hizo que Hermione apartara su mirada. Sonriendo y asintiendo a lo que Potter dijo, ella se alejó sin dirigirle una mirada. Incluso mientras la miraba salir por la puerta del comedor, ella no miro atrás. Draco podría decir que sabía que la estaba mirando. Diablos, probablemente estaba molesta porque él estaba haciendo eso. Si le preguntaran por qué, él solo diría la verdad. Él podía ver que algo no andaba bien con ella. Así de simple.

Bien, ok, tal vez sólo la verdad a medias.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada con sus amigos junto a la chimenea cuando pasó. Pudo sentir a su piel volviéndose caliente y cómo el sudor corría por su espalda. Cuando la primera náusea la golpeó, ella ya estaba preparada.

Habiendo pasado el último año con los síntomas yendo y viniendo, Hermione podría decir de inmediato que algo iba a pasar. Era en tiempos como este –cuando su cuerpo rechazaba lo que comía – que un nervioso y sobre saltante sentimiento recorría todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente se excusó con sus amigos, alegando que estaba cansada. Caminando lo más normal que pudo, caminó hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Y no fue hasta que iba a mitad de camino, que comenzó a correr. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las chicas estaban abajo haciendo tareas o en los jardines. Eso dejó a Hermione libre de usar el baño.

Cerrando la puerta de un golpe y poniéndole el seguro, Hermione se recogió el cabello y vomitó en el inodoro. El sonido que en sí mismo la hizo vomitar más, haciendo que fuera más difícil detenerse. Cuando su cuerpo ya no tuvo nada más que expulsar, se sentó en el suelo y le jaló al baño. El frío azulejo se sentía bien contra su cuerpo mientras se recargaba en la pared. Hermione sabía que sólo le tomaría unos segundos más sentirse bien de nuevo. Hasta entonces, sólo se sentaría ahí y dejaría descansar a su ahora cansado cuerpo. Lo había hecho correr por las escaleras para poder llegar ahí. Sabía que tenía que tomarlo con calma. Aunque, ¿Qué tan sencillo es tomarse todo con calma cuando tienes que lidiar con los síntomas de esta enfermedad?

Justo como otras veces antes que esa, Hermione se sintió perfectamente bien después de unos momentos. Incluso su piel había vuelto a su temperatura habitual. Con una pequeña risa sin humor, caminó hacia el lavabo para lavarse la boca y quitarse ese detestable sabor de ella. Había sido una buena idea poner su cepillo de dietes en el baño antes de la cena. No creía que hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para ir por el al baúl y regresar.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo. Su piel estaba un poco más pálida que antes, pero eso cambiaría una vez que fuera a dormir. La única cosa que había empeorado había sido el color bajo sus ojos. Ahora era de un morado más profundo, ahora era un poco más notable. Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pudiera solucionar, por supuesto. Y si se volvían más oscuras usaría un encantamiento ocultador. Hasta entonces, el maquillaje muggle sería más que suficiente. Inclinándose sobre el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca, se vio a los ojos en el espejo. Incluso para ella lucían diferentes. El color era el mismo, pero no tenían la misma vida que solían tener. El brillo se había ido, para dejar unas opacas y oscuras órbitas.

Necesitando alejarse del espejo, Hermione limpió su cepillo de dientes antes de dejarlo con el resto de sus accesorios en el baño. Tal vez ella era una de las pocas que aún usaban productos de higiene muggle, pero ahora no podía dejar de usarlos. Satisfecha de que nadie se enteraría de su pequeño incidente, Hermione se puso sus pijamas esperando ir a la cama. Mientras miraba a la luna danzar con las estrellas, pensó en sus padres. Los extrañaba terriblemente, pero sabía que aún no podía ir a casa. Su propósito ahí, cualquiera que fuera, sentía que aún no estaba terminado.

El agotamiento comenzó a recorrer sus músculos, haciéndola quedarse dormida en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Draco se recostó en la cama esa noche, escuchando los ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto. Apenas habían pasado las tres de la mañana y él ya estaba completamente despierto. Habiendo ido a la cama apenas terminó la cena, despertó a las dos de la mañana después de sólo seis horas de dormir. Mientras eso no era nada nuevo, no dejaba de ser desconcertante. Dormir toda la noche sería algo maravilloso. Apenas despertó, Draco intentó de todo para volver a dormir. Cuando nada funcionó, se conformó con mirar el techo.

Esperó y esperó a que el sueño regresara, pero este nunca lo hizo. Así que, para tener algo que hacer, salió de su cama y caminó hacia su baúl. Después de decir los hechizos necesarios para abrirlo, se aseguró de que nadie se hubiera despertado y comenzó a hurgar en el. Cuando su mano sintió la pequeña caja que había escondido detrás del kit de Quidditch, la sacó despacio y cerró el baúl. El suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies mientras llevaba la pequeña caja a su cama; cerrando las cortinas verdes mientras lo hacía. Este era su secreto y no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

Con su varita iluminada, abrió la caja; revelando la rosa que había en su interior. Sorprendido, levantó el suave terciopelo. Había pensando que se marchitaría y moriría durante el día, sin agua ni luz del sol. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. La rosa seguía ahí, como si fuera un capullo que acabara de abrirse. Tentativamente, Draco tocó los pétalos, sintiendo la suave textura sobre su piel. La levantó despacio y la acaricio asegurándose de no rasgarla en el intento. Cuanto más se acercaba al centro de la flor, el color se volvía más oscuro. Era en verdad la flor más hermosa que había visto. Pero, eso no explicaba las palabras que tanto lo habían molestado de Hermione.

Dejando salir el aire que había estado conteniendo, cerró la caja y la guardó de nuevo en su baúl. Necesitaba salir de las mazmorras.

* * *

Hermione caminó hacia los terrenos del castillo, mirando a la luna hundirse más y más en el horizonte. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y había estado caminando por cerca de una hora. La ira y la frustración que había sentido cuando había salido ya casi se había desvanecido mientras miraba el gran Lago Negro del cielo. Su transpiración la había despertado de nuevo. Después de finalmente haber caído en un sueño sin perturbaciones por primera vez en meses, no pudo detener la ira que la embargo cuando sintió que la sacaban de ese maravilloso abismo.

Aún de pie, pudo sentir el rocío de la mañana adherirse a los botones de sus jeans mientras el viento azotaba a su cabello que se encontraba suelto. Hermione cerró los ojos y disfrutó el sentimiento. El momento más pacífico era siempre antes del amanecer. La mayoría de la gente estaba dormida a esta hora. Por su supuesto, si ella pudiera, lo haría todos los días. Aunque, en verdad nunca se arrepentía de estar despierta antes del amanecer. No había nada comparado con el sentimiento de sentir el primer calor del día.

"Debí de haber sabido de que estabas aquí."

Hermione no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Había sentido su mirada desde el momento en que se acercaba "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué querría perderme un amanecer tan hermoso?"

Su tranquila voz brindó a Draco un poco de calidez. Había estado vagando por la última hora, preguntándose si ella también estaba ahí afuera. Era cierto que cuando Draco la vio junto al lago a la distancia no se sorprendió. "¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí afuera?"

Abriendo los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió ligeramente. "Perdí la noción del tiempo."

Él chasqueó la lengua. "Claro que lo hiciste."

Girando su cuerpo completamente en 180°, miró en dirección del saliente sol, el naranja, el rosa y rojo asomándose en el horizonte. "Si tienes un problema conmigo aquí afuera, ¿por qué estás tú aquí?"

"No podía dormir" miró en la dirección en la que ella estaba.

"Parece que no eres el único" Su voz era suave, llena de calidez.

Los dos compartieron un cómodo silencio mientras el sol se elevaba, asentando por fin su luz en el horizonte. Moviendo sus ojos al resto de su cara, Draco vio a sus ojos llenos de alegría y comodidad. Parecía que incluso el amanecer hacía feliz a Hermione Granger. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Granger?"

Sorprendida, lo miró antes de regresar su mirada al amanecer. "Claro, Malfoy."

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto todo esto?" preguntó, con honesta curiosidad y confusión.

Levantando una ceja, Hermione se giró en su dirección. "¿Todo esto? ¿A qué te refieres con 'todo esto'?"

"Tú sabes," señaló el amanecer y el árbol junto al lago en el que ella había estado sentada la noche anterior. "Esto."

"Ya veo" descruzó los brazos y se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta.

"¿Entonces?"

Ella levantó un dedo, tratando de pensar en la manera más simple de decir esto. A Draco en verdad le gustaba preguntar cosas difíciles.

Draco deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos impacientemente. Él no solía ser paciente. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

"Es como dije anoche, Malfoy" cruzó los brazos de nuevo "Las cosas que algunas personas consideran ridículas, otras las adoran."

"¿Así que tú adoras esto?"

Ella sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos danzaban con un triste humor. "No, Malfoy. Pero puedo ver para qué se supone que están hechos."

Él sonrió con ella –sólo porque sí – por primera vez. "¿Y para qué es eso, Granger?"

"Para la vida."

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**De nueva cuenta, les quiero agradecer todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas! Se siente genial saber que a la gente le está gustando la historia, y que al parecer, no soy tan mala traductora hahah. ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? ¿Triste? Debo admitirlo, si un poquito, pero a partir de este punto la historia comienza en verdad…. Así que estén pendientes para el siguiente capítulo! **

**Bueno, como habrán notado, hoy no es viernes. ¿El motivo por el que actualice tan tarde? Pues porque tengo 6 dibujos abstractos por delante, y sinceramente prefiero subir capitulo justo ahora a después estar disculpándome con ustedes por no haber subido porque me quede sin tiempo! La universidad de arquitectura en donde estoy tiene fama de encargar muchas tareas, así que deséenme suerte!**

**De nueva cuenta, muchísimas gracias! Me pondré a responder los reviews en un ratito, si, ya se… dije que los contestaría la semana pasada, pero no tuve tiempo! Los cursos de la universidad me consumen por completo!**

**Muchisimas gracias a: Kepchhp, Elizza Malfoy, Karina349, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Andely Malfoy, AlexGrangerDeMalfoyUchiha, Yuuki Kuchiki, Lorena, Angela-hinata, The Black Kingdow, Malfoy19dani y Pabel Moonlight.**

**Lorena, en vista de que no tienes cuenta en ff, responderé tu review aquí:**

**No, la verdad no había tenido la fortuna de tener un review tuyo, y me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejarlo. Y si, lamentablemente algo malo o traumático tiene que pasar para que el ser humano se dé cuenta de las cosas maravillosas que tiene a su lado. Es trágico, pero es cierto. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y te espero en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Y para todas las personas que LEEN pero que no dejan review, anímense! No muerdo! Hhaha no, ya en serio chicas, me gustaría saber que piensan, ya sean quejas y comentarios… lo que sea! Por cierto, si alguna de ustedes ve ERRORES en mi traducción (porque sé que algunas ya leyeron la versión en inglés), sientan la libertad de decírmelo. Esos pequeños comentarios lo que nos hacen mejorar porque aprendemos del error y tratamos de no cometerlo de nuevo, así que por favor no duden en decirme!**

**De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias y nos vemos el siguiente viernes… o sábado :D**

**xsxbx**

**PD: Sería mucho pedir un review para esta cansada estudiante de arquitectura para que obtenga inspiración para sus dibujos?**

**PD de la PD: He reemplazado los capitulos 3 y 4, ya que ambos contaban con muchos errores :) Muchisimas graicas GENESIS!**


	7. Dama de honor

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción.**

**Capitulo 6: Dama de honor.**

Hermione se sentó en la cama, con las sábanas tibias sobre sus piernas mientras miraba a la luz parpadeante sobre el techo. El sol había salido y estaba sentada junto a una ventana cercana cuando decidió que quería acostarse de nuevo. Cada mañana desde que veía el amanecer, se aseguraba de volver a la cama antes de que las otras chicas despertaran. No sólo para prevenir futuras preguntas, sino también para darse la oportunidad de ver la luz del sol bailar entre las cortinas y el techo. Si inclinaba su cabeza justo a la derecha, podía ver las diferentes formas y diseños justo arriba de su cabeza. Había un sonriente rostro en una; e incluso una señal de paz en la otra. Y si se volteaba un poco, podía ver una que incluso tenía la forma de un corazón. Su rostro calló en una triste sonrisa mientras delineaba la figura con su dedo. La figura estaba ahí todos los días; casi como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Pero, honestamente eso no importaba.

El amor, como ella sabía, era algo de lo que simplemente nunca podría ser parte.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que aquella mañana en que había visto el amanecer con Draco Malfoy; y un mes desde la última vez que él le había hablado. Se volvió dolorosamente obvio para ella saber que él estaba tratando de evadirla. En clases él miraba en todas direcciones menos en la suya y en los pasillos la trataba como si fuera invisible. Mientras ella honestamente no podía decir por qué –no tenía ni la menor idea – sintió que tenía una buena idea del por qué. Él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger. Simplemente ellos no estaban hechos para llevarse bien, a pesar de lo mucho que ella disfrutara su compañía en esas noches sin sueño.

Su firme plan de ignorarla, no obstante, parecía no aplicar a la hora de la cena. Cada vez que ella trataba de hablar con Harry, Ron o Ginny podía sentir su mirada en la espalda. Mientras masticaba, podía sentir sus ojos mirar su rostro con intensidad. Su cuerpo parecía estar bastante alerta sobre él, a pesar del pasar del tiempo. Hermione nunca lo vio de nuevo en sus caminatas nocturnas, pero eso no quería decir que él no estuviera ahí. Tal vez para otras personas sonará algo loco, pero ella sabía que él estaba en algún otro lugar ahí afuera. Él simplemente no quería que ella supiera.

Draco Malfoy no había sido la única cosa que había atrapado la atención de Hermione recientemente. La lista que había hecho también estaba constantemente en su mente. A lo mucho, la única cosa que había logrado cumplir había sido volar en una escoba. Cada noche durante el último mes, había estado intentándolo con más empeño, y solo la noche pasada, había logrado volar alrededor de la escuela a 30 pies en el aire. Eso era suficiente para ella. Además, eso la dejaba con otras metas que cumplir. La mayoría de ellas eran cosas simples, solo unas pocas eran un poco extremas.

Sentándose en la sala común, abrió su libro de Runas Antiguas y tiró de la sábana desde el centro. Era un escrito muy bien hechizado, para poder estar segura de que nadie pudiera leerlo. Sus ojos recorrieron la página, sobre lo que sería lo siguiente que debería hacer. La lista no era muy larga, pero era más que suficiente para ella.

"Hermione, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La voz de Ginny sorprendió ligeramente a Hermione, causando que la lista cayera al suelo. Tratando de recogerla, apenas pudo tocarla antes de que Ginny la recogiera y comenzara a leerla. "Hey, Ginny"

Mirando hacia arriba de la hoja, Ginny parecía confundida. "¿**101 Maneras de pasar los EXTASIS**? Hermione, en realidad tú no necesitas que una lista te diga como pasar el maldito examen. Tú eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación. Estoy completamente segura de que te irá genial"

Sonriendo, Hermione dejó salir un suspiro lleno de alivio. Era bueno saber que sus hechizos funcionaban. "Bueno, tú me conoces. Me gusta estar preparada"

"Eso es cierto" Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione en el sillón mientras le extendía el pedazo de papel. "Bueno, tengo una pregunta que hacerte y quiero que me contestes honestamente"

Hermione puso su mirada más inocente –solo por si acaso. "Claro"

"Ok, bien" Ginny tomó un gran respiro. "He notado varías cosas sobre ti, Mione, que no son como solían ser. Apenas vas a biblioteca y cuando sales con nosotros te ves diferente"

"¿En serio?" Uh-oh, esto no parecía bueno.

"Si, en serio" Ginny cruzó los brazos. "Y creo saber que está pasando"

"¿Lo sabes?" ¿Podría saberlo? Desde la última vez que se checó, ningún otro síntoma se había manifestado y ya no había tenido ningún otro mareo.

"Si. ¿Hermione?"

'_Aquí vamos'_ La mente de Hermione comenzó a pensar en diferentes maneras de cómo explicarle.

"¿Quién es?"

La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco. "¿Perdón?"

Ginny rió y jaló a Hermione en un abrazo, atrapando a la bruja por sorpresa. El abrazo era demasiado fuerte, casi doloroso. Ya sea que Ginny estuviera demasiado emocionada o extremadamente preocupada. Por la manera en que estaba riendo, Hermione dedujo que era la primera. "Ginny, ¿de qué hablas?"

Ginny se separó de ella. "¿Hay un chico, no es así?"

"¿Un chico?" ¿Qué? Esto no era lo que ella esperaba.

"¡Un chico! ¡Tiene que haber uno! La mente perdida, la falta de estudios –Bueno, tal vez tu lo llames la falta de ir a la biblioteca-, todo apunta a que tienes un secreto. Y, me imagino, que el único secreto que tú mantendrías, sería la existencia de un chico. ¿Entonces es verdad?" su voz era alta, casi chismosa.

Bueno, esto era diferente. "No, Ginny. No hay ningún chico"

El rostro de Ginny se descompuso. "¿En serio?"

"En serio. No hay nada que se _acerque_ a un chico por ahora"

Vio como el rostro de su mejor amiga hizo pucheros. "Y estaba esperando en que por fin habías encontrado a alguien que te ayudaría restregárselo a Ronald en la cara"

Ante esto, Hermione tuvo que reír. A pesar de lo mal que había sonado, Hermione estaba feliz de saber que Ron fuera un idiota con otras y no solo con ella. Tal vez había sido ella rechazándolo lo que lo había hecho explotar, pero definitivamente ya había encontrado algunas fisuras en su relación. "¿Tan malo ha sido Ron?"

Ginny asintió tristemente. "Si, si lo ha sido. Todo lo que hace es quejarse y cada vez que Harry y yo no concordamos con él se molesta y trata de llevarnos la contraria en todo lo que decimos. Está comenzando a volverme loca"

Hermione asintió. "Ya veo. ¿Qué crees que haga que Ron actué de esta manera?"

"No estoy segura. Todo lo que sé es que cuando Harry y yo nos casemos, él no estará invitado a la boda hasta que deje de ser un imbécil"

Hermione estaba asintiendo durante la oración entera. Pero fue hasta que escuchó 'nos casemos' que se congeló, con la boca completamente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ginny con una mano sobre su boca, con sus ojos llenos de asombro. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ginny había escupido la sopa.

"Oh, Merlín" dijo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Insegura de que hacer, se aseguró de poner a la pelirroja en un fuerte abrazo y susurró: "¿Cuándo pasó?"

Ginny rió y contestó a su susurro. "La otra noche. Estábamos sentados en su cama platicando cuando de repente me dio este… este… mira"

Hermione se separó y miró alrededor para estar segura de que nadie las estaba viendo. "¿Entones?"

Ginny estaba sonriendo, con el amor brillando en sus ojos. "No sé como describirlo. Fue esa mirada que hizo que mi corazón se dispara en un momento"

"Ok" Hermione no entendía exactamente qué quería decir, pero no quería admitirlo. "¿Y entonces qué pasó?"

"Entonces tomó mi mano izquierda y enrolló una envoltura de chocolate en mi dedo"

Eso no era lo que Hermione esperaba escuchar. "¿Una envoltura de chocolate?"

Ginny asintió. "Una envoltura de chocolate de Honeydukes"

Hermione tuvo la repentina necesidad de darse un golpe en la frente. "Él se te propuso con una envoltura de chocolate. ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Mientras ella estaba furiosa por la estupidez que su otro mejor amigo había hecho, Ginny se sentó en el sillón sonriéndole. "¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Cómo puedes no estar decepcionada? Diablos, él es como mi hermano y _yo_ estoy decepcionada"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ginny metió una mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. "Nunca me dejaste terminar"

Hermione vio a la joven Weasley sacar un hermoso anillo de diamante fuera de su bolsillo. Al principio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El anillo era plateado, con el diamante entretejido en la banda. "¡Oh Merlín, Ginny! ¡Eso no es una envoltura de chocolate!"

"Esa es la parte maravillosa, Hermione" Ginny deslizó el anillo en su dedo. "Cuando el deslizó la envoltura en mi dedo estaba demasiado sorprendida. Pero, cuando dije si la envoltura se transformó en esto" ella sostuvo en alto su mano, con el anillo ajustando perfectamente en su dedo.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando atrapó a su mejor amiga en un abrazo. "¡Felicidades, Ginny! ¡Serán tan felices!"

Mientras se separaban, Ginny guardó el anillo en su bolsillo. "No queremos que nadie sepa hasta que les digamos a mis padres en la vacaciones de navidad"

Entendiéndolo, Hermione asintió. "No te preocupes; tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

"Gracias, estoy feliz por eso. Se siente tan bien por fin poder hablar de ello con alguien" Ginny era todo sonrisas.

"¿Ya han discutido cuando quieren casarse?" Hermione estaba tan feliz, que no podía dejar de sonreír por sus dos mejores amigos.

Ginny asintió. "Decidimos esperar hasta que él termine su entrenamiento de auror, así que será en julio pero en dos años"

Esas cinco palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hermione. De julio en dos años. Su sonrisa se cayó mientras su corazón poco a poco se detenía. Su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular y puntos negros comenzaron a llenar su visión. Ginny y Harry se iban a casar de ahora en dos años. Sus dos mejores amigos se iban a casar… y ella no iba a estar ahí.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

No era posible.

No, ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!

"¿Hermione?" el rostro se Ginny se veía preocupado "¿Estás bien?"

Saliendo del trance, Hermione sonrió ligeramente. Era una incómoda sonrisa, que casi lastimaba su cara, pero era suficiente. Ella había aprendido a ser una gran actriz en el último año. "¡Claro, Gin! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por ustedes!"

"¡Estoy tan feliz! Y solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte"

'_Por favor, Gin. No lo hagas. Sé lo que me vas a preguntar, pero por favor no lo hagas. Mi corazón no podrá soportarlo'_

"¿Te gustaría ser mi dama de honor?"

¿Qué podría decir? No podía decir que no. No, ¡sin ninguna explicación! Si se negaba a ser la dama de honor de Ginny, la alejaría. No podría hacer eso, ¡No ahora que están tan felices y casándose! "¡Claro, Gin! ¡No querría otra cosa!"

El dolor recorrió su pecho mientras su mejor amiga la atrapaba en otro abrazo. Las lágrimas que corrían de su rostro ya no eran de alegría. Eran de sufrimiento.

"Voy a decirle a Harry. ¿Nos vemos luego?" Ginny no espero a su respuesta mientras salía de la sala común en busca de su futuro esposo.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, Hermione dejó que su sonrisa cayera y que el dolor inundara su rostro. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar. Todo parecía tan irreal mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el retrato y sobre los pasillos de la escuela. Su cabeza se sentía pesada mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo y prácticamente volaba hacia las puertas que daban al jardín. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría hacerlo bien. Harry y Ginny aún se casarían sin su mejor amiga ahí. Tarde o temprano, ella tendría que sincerarse y decirles a todos la verdad. Sus padres aún iban a perder a su hija…

Y ella aún iba a morir en menos de dos años.

"¿Granger? ¿Estás bien?"

La voz sorprendida de Draco detuvo sus lágrimas mientras el miedo recorría su cuerpo. Él no estaba cenando con los demás. Bajando la vista, Hermione vio que sus manos estaban sangrando por haber estado golpeando en suelo; su piel estaba de un rojo furioso y aún así no sentía dolor por ello. Su declive emocional ya no era un secreto; nada más importaba. No era el dolor ni su patética fiesta de lástima.

"Estoy bien, Malfoy. Por favor vuelve al castillo" su voz estaba rota, su nariz congestionada.

Draco no necesitó ver su rostro para saber que mentía. "No estás bien. Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta al…" se detuvo mientras veía sus manos, rasguñadas y sangrando. "¡Maldición, Granger! ¿Qué mierda te hiciste?"

Hermione apartó sus manos mientras él se inclinaba para tocarlas. Levantándose con las piernas temblorosas, se alejó de él, sin importarle si le veía o no el rostro. No era como si no supiera, de todas maneras. "¡No me toques!"

Congelándose, Draco levantó sus manos en una pose de rendición. "Bien, lo siento. Solo quería llevarte con Madam Pomphrey. Tus manos están sangrando bastante"

"¿Por qué te importaría?" Las malditas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, su voz sonaba triste.

Esa pregunta pareció sorprenderlo por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Honestamente no lo sé, Granger. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aún necesitas ir a la enfermería"

"No" Hermione lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza. "No necesito ir a la enfermería. ¡Solo necesito que te vayas!"

Draco sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras veía como ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba cuando las mujeres lloraban. "No puedo. No puedes esperar que te vea lastimada y rota de esta manera y que simplemente me vaya"

"Por favor… sólo…" Hermione comenzó a sentirse mareada, su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa. "Draco… sólo vete le…"

Draco reaccionó ante la caída de Hermione incluso antes de que su cerebro pudiera comprenderlo. Atrapándola antes de su cuerpo tocara el suelo; Draco miró a su pálida e inconsciente cara, inseguro de qué hacer. Necesitaba llevarla con Pomphrey, claro, ¿y le diría que? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que le había pasado. Hasta donde sabía ella había tenido una crisis emocional. Además, ¿cómo iba a explicar por qué estaba él ahí?

'_Lo siento, Madam Pomphrey, pero vi a Granger salir corriendo y llorando y solo la espié entre las sombras hasta que ya no pude soportar verla de esa manera. ¿Soy un acosador? ¡Por supuesto que no, Madam!_'

Si, definitivamente esto no iba a salir bien.

De todas maneras, eso no importaba. Aún necesitaba llevar a Granger ahí. Así que, levantando su extremadamente ligero cuerpo, Draco la cargó al estilo nupcial y se dirigió hacia la enfermería tan rápido como podía. La gente que pasaba junto a él en el pasillo comenzó a susurrar. Sabía que sus amigos pronto escucharían sobre esto y había bastantes posibilidades de que encontraran alguna manera de culparlo. Y por alguna razón, eso no parecía molestarle. Todo lo que sabía era que Hermione Granger estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Primero que nada, capítulo dedicado a _LondonHearts010!_ Me fascina hablar contigo y espero que así siga siendo por mucho tiempo!**

**Dicho esto, Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero ayer llegué tan cansada de la escuela, que lo olvidé por completo!**

**Creo que hablo por todas al decir que este es un capitulo muy triste. Sólo de imaginar el dolor que Hermione siente por no poder estar en ese momento tan especial para sus mejores amigos me parte el alma. Y si alguna dejó salir una lágrima en este capítulo, es mejor que se consigan una caja de pañuelos para los siguientes, porque todos los capítulos nos tendrán a flor de piel! Yo en lo personal lloré un mar entero con este fic, así que prepárense!**

**Muchas gracias a Jessica-haruzuchia, Primrose Darcy, LondonHearts010, LucyFelton14, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Elizza Malfoy, Malfoy19dani, AlexGrangerDeMalfoyUchiha, Pabaji, The Black Kingdom, Pabel Moonlight, Jade Sayers y Lucille! A todas les responderé en breve en un PM, pero a las chicas que no tienen cuenta les responderé aquí:**

**Lucille: Si no me equivoco, hacía mucho que no veía un review tuyo y me alegra saber que estas de vuelta! Y no hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias a ustedes por leer esta historia! Muchas gracias por el review, y nos leemos el siguiente viernes!**

**Igualmente muchas gracias por los favoritos y por las alertas! Hemos llegado a los 70 reviews, y espero que podamos llegar pronto a los 100! Y les prometo que si llegamos a los 100, les pondré casi doble capitulo. Y se preguntarán… ¿por qué casi? Bueno, pues por que el segundo lo pondría con dos días de diferencia… Es que los reviews son adictivos! Sus comentarios son los que me alientan a seguir traduciendo! Así que por favor no olviden comentar! Ya sean quejas, comentarios…. ¡cualquier cosa!**

**Por cierto, he decido dedicarme de lleno a ser traductora. Así que si tengo la oportunidad, me gustaría traducir otro fic en cuanto termine este. Pero por supuesto, primero tengo que pedir su respectiva autorización y terminar de traducir este fic, así que pronto les diré!**

**Creo que es todo por el momento, y casi estoy segura de que mi nota es más grande que el capitulo! Pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer a una mente tan desquiciada como la mía? De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y nos leemos el siguiente viernes!**

**xsxbx**


	8. Lógica en sus ojos

**DICLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, creo que eso ya lo sabían no? Y la historia original es de xxSammySabotagexx así queda PROHIBIDA la distribución de esta traducción!**

**Capitulo 7: Lógica en sus ojos.**

Hermione trató de abrir los ojos, pero el dolor en su cabeza era tan intenso que tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo. Cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón y no podía recordar por qué. Abriendo de nuevo los ojos, parpadeó repetidamente hasta que su vista se aclaró completamente; dejando sólo un leve dolor en su frente. Finalmente sabía dónde estaba. El escenario frente a ella fue fácilmente identificado como la enfermería. Ningún otro lugar tenía esas cortinas.

"Oh, Dios. Has despertado"

Hermione vio a Madame Pomphrey al pie de la cama. La bruja parecía preocupada. En su mano, había una poción de un color azul brillante. "Toma esto, querida. Te hará sentir mejor."

Moviéndose a un lado, dejó a la bruja poner la poción en sus labios, donde tragó de inmediato el extraño sabor de la poción. Mientras sentía a la fría poción golpear su estómago, su dolor de cabeza comenzó a disminuir. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" su voz estaba ronca debido a la falta de uso.

La medimaga sonrió. "El joven Malfoy te trajo aquí después de que te desmayaste. El chico no se quería ir hasta que le dije que le mandaría hablar en cuanto despertaras."

Hermione se sentó rápidamente, mientras su cabeza protestaba en respuesta. Una vez que recargó exitosamente su cabeza sobre la barandilla, frunció el ceño y trató de recordar todo. Todo comenzó a regresar lentamente; casi como si alguien estuviera controlando su mente en cámara lenta. De repente recordó la noticia de la boda de Harry y Ginny, y después el dolor que sintió al saber que no estaría ahí para ser la dama de honor como había prometido. Pero, aún así no sabía cómo encajaba Malfoy en todo eso. Todo lo que recordaba era la necesidad de aire fresco que había sentido y corrió hacia los jardines…

Oh, cierto. Ahora recordaba. Él la había visto en su peor momento; llorando por la vida que estaba perdiendo. Él había tratado de llevarla a la enfermería porque sus manos estaban sangrando. Bajando la mirada, vio la piel de sus dedos perfectamente vendada. Pudo recordar vagamente como había golpeado el suelo con furia. Suspiró, no sabía cómo iba a explicarle sus acciones a Draco Malfoy.

"¿Querida?" Madame Pomphrey preguntó, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. "¿Podrías explicarme que pasó? ¿Por qué tus manos estaban tan heridas?"

Hermione miró a Madame Pomphrey antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo a sus manos. Tal vez podría decirle; la versión ligera por supuesto. "Tuve una sobrecarga emocional. Estaba pensando en todo lo que me iba a perder una vez que ya no estuviera aquí… y me descontrolé. Malfoy me encontró afuera, llorando y golpeando el suelo con furia."

Asintiendo, Pomphrey preguntó, "Si, él me dijo que te encontró casi al borde de la histeria"

Hermione hizo un gesto con la nariz ante la palabra. "Claro, histérica" un repentino pensamiento vino hacia ella. "¿Alguno de mis amigos ha venido a verme?"

Pomphrey sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, ya han venido. Desde que has estado inconsciente en los últimos dos días, querían estar seguros de que estuvieras bien. El joven Malfoy ha venido por lo menos unas seis veces. Sus preguntas están comenzando a enloquecerme, querida."

Eso confundió un poco a Hermione. Claro, Draco Malfoy ya había estado interesado en ella antes, pero ni siquiera le había hablado en el último mes. ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan preocupado por ella?

"Encontré un poco extraño que él fuera quien te trajera aquí" la bruja continuó. "¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto amigos?"

Hermione no estaba segura de que responder a eso. "Bueno, no lo llamaría exactamente una amistad."

"¿Oh?"

"No, él es más como un conocido. Hablamos de vez en cuando, así que supongo que así podría llamarlo" Si podías llamar hablar a lo que hacían.

Madame Pomphrey asintió. "Admitiré que cuando me enteré de que el chico regresaría a Hogwarts, tuve mis dudas. Después de todo, el ministro no tenía derecho de obligarnos a aceptarlo de vuelta en el colegio como castigo. Además, debo agregar, que cuando te trajo en ese estado me preocupé. Debió de haberlo visto, señorita Granger. Nunca había visto a ese joven tan preocupado como lo estaba ese día, en todos los años que llevo de conocerlo."

"¿En serio?" Qué raro.

"Si, señorita Granger. No se quería apartar de usted."

"¿Y qué le dijo que me había pasado?" en verdad esperaba que fuera algo bastante bueno y creíble.

Poppy sonrió. "Puedo decir una mentira bastante decente, señorita Granger. Le dije lo mismo que al joven Potter y Weasley, que su mente estaba tan sobrecargada que fue una manera de protegerse a sí misma."

Hermione asintió, visiblemente relajada. Hubiera sido difícil explicar una coartada. Ahora parecía que no tendría que hacerlo. "¿Le creyeron?"

Una oleada de preocupación cruzó por el rostro de Pomphrey. "Claro que lo hicieron. ¿Qué motivo tendrían para no hacerlo?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hermione no podía evitar pensar en que era cierto. Madame Pomphrey siempre había sido dedicada y honesta. ¡Incluso acusarla de mentir sería una blasfemia! Hacerla mentir por ella la hizo arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayudar a la bruja.

"Ok, gracias Madame Pomphrey. Por todo" La sinceridad era palpable en su voz.

Poppy puso una mano en su hombro y asintió. "No hay ningún problema. Pero, tengo una pregunta para ti, si no te importa."

"Claro" Hermione respondió automáticamente.

"¿Esto ya te había pasado antes? ¿Ya habías perdido el conocimiento antes?" Poppy parecía curiosa.

"Si, ya me había pasado. De hecho, fueron un par de veces" Su mente regresó a las vergonzosas ocasiones en que se había desmayado en lugares públicos con sus padres.

Poppy se acercó más. "¿Y exactamente por qué pasaron?"

"No estoy segura" respondió Hermione, diciendo lo que los doctores le habían dicho a sus padres. "Los doctores piensan que es porque mi sangre está reaccionando ante las células del cáncer."

"Ya veo" levantándose, Poppy cruzó la habitación y tomó unas cuantas pociones de su escritorio. "¿Y qué tan seguido te enfermas, querida?"

"Uh" Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida. "No lo sé, Madame. Tengo muchas dificultades al tolerar la comida o la cena, pero mi cuerpo parece estar luchando bastante bien contra la enfermedad."

Poppy asintió y le entregó a Hermione las pociones. "Si, eso es bueno. El CML le permite a tu sistema inmunológico seguir funcionando parcialmente. Si no has estado enferma, es que aún estás en la etapa 1."

Hermione la miró con curiosidad mientras Pomphrey ponía en línea los 8 viales de color verde junto a su cama. "Eso es lo que me han dicho. Pero, Madame Pomphrey, ¿puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo?"

Sorprendida ligeramente de haber sido sacada de sus pensamientos, le tomó a la medimaga un momento poner sus pensamientos en orden. "Bueno, señorita Granger, estos son viales que contienen la misma poción."

"Si, veo eso, Madame" ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? "Esos no son para mí, me temo. Ya le había dicho que dejé de responder al tratamiento, así que no me ayudarán en nada."

"Oh, eso lo sé querida" Sacó un pergamino y una pluma de su ropa y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en el.

"¿Entonces para qué son?"

Arrancando el pedazo de papel, se lo extendió a Hermione y comenzó a explicar. "Bueno, mientras estabas inconsciente querida, estuve preparando una nueva poción que quiero que comiences a tomar. Desafortunadamente, no tendrá ningún efecto en tu cáncer, pero aún así te ayudará."

Hermione leyó el pedazo de pergamino, que contenía las instrucciones de cómo y cuándo tomar cada vial, y miró de nuevo a Madame Pomphrey. "¿Con qué?"

"Desde que la leucemia comienza a atacar el sistema inmunológico, deja el cuerpo vulnerable para otras enfermedades. Esta poción evitará que alguna bacteria extraña entre a tu cuerpo" Poppy le sonrió a la chica.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. "Lo que me ayudará a vivir un poco más."

Pomphrey le devolvió la sonrisa. "Así es."

El alivio en Hermione era tan intenso, que casi sintió la necesidad de abrazarla. "Entonces, ¿me puedo ir, Madame?"

Pomphrey lo pensó por un momento. "Me gustaría que esperaras hasta mañana. Ya es tarde, así que creo que debería de alejarse del estrés al menos por hoy. Puede tomar la primera poción ahora y mañana puede irse."

Eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco ansiosa, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en el hospital. Después de todo, la mayor parte del año pasado se la había pasado en camas de hospital. "Ok, supongo que eso estará bien."

"Bien. El joven Potter dijo que le iba a traer todas sus tareas para trabajar en ellas después de que termine de almorzar."

"Oh, bien" al menos no tendría que preocuparse de atrasarse con los temas.

"Pero tengo que decirle, señorita Granger, que el joven Malfoy estará aquí en cualquier momento para revisar que esté bien. Él siempre viene." La manera en que Madame Pomphrey lo dijo, sonó casi desesperado.

Hermione levantó una ceja y asintió. "Está bien, supongo. Después de todo, él me trajo aquí. Sería muy descortés de mi parte no dejarlo ver que estoy bien."

Pomphrey sonrió. "Bien, eso significa que no tendré que correrlo de nuevo. Temo decir, que el joven es bastante testarudo cuando se lo propone."

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. "Yo también he notado eso."

* * *

Draco estaba arruinado. El molesto sentimiento que inundaba su estómago era más que suficiente para casi volverlo loco. Desde aquella vez que llevó a Hermione Granger a la enfermería, no había podido sacarla de su mente. Nunca la había visto tan lastimada como lo había hecho dos noches atrás. Es que simplemente no parecía natural que alguien con tanta seguridad estuviera tan fuera de sí. De hecho, ¡ni siquiera creía que algo así fuera posible! ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para ocasionar que alguien se quebrara de esa manera? Si ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso en persona logró que quedara en semejante estado. Maldición, ¡la bruja había sido torturada en su propia casa y aún así ella logró mentir y no dejarse caer!

Así que, después de cada almuerzo él caminaba hacia la enfermería y revisaba que estuviera bien. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba tanto. De hecho, ni siquiera hubiera pensado que le importaría tanto. Era estresante y sinceramente no le agradaba en lo absoluto el sentimiento. En el momento en que la viera despierta volvería a hacer lo que hacía antes. Él atormentaría y asustaría a todos para alejarlos de él. Draco Malfoy sólo estaba en Hogwarts porque tenía que hacerlo. No había ninguna necesidad de formar ningún tipo de lazo con nadie.

Especialmente con Hermione Granger.

* * *

Empujando las puertas de la enfermería, esperaba ver a Madame Pomphrey saliendo de su oficina pidiéndole que se retirara. Cada vez que había estado ahí, ella lo alejaba de Hermione como toda mamá gallina de sus pollitos. Lo que quería saber era si ella hacía lo mismo con todos, o era solo con él.

"Oh, joven Malfoy" la voz de Pomphrey vino de un lado, donde ella se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Me va obligar a irme de nuevo?" Sabía la respuesta, así que se estaba preparando para dar la vuelta y retirarse.

Suspirando, ella respondió. "No. Al parecer ya no tengo que hacer eso."

Draco levantó una ceja. "¿Y eso es por qué…?"

Descruzando los brazos, Pomphrey cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Porque la señorita Granger está despierta y ella tiene todo el derecho de decidir a quién quiere ver."

Eso congeló la sonrisa que se estaba formando en los labios de Draco. "¿Está despierta?"

"Así es, joven Malfoy"

"¿Dónde está?" miró hacia la cortina que se encontraba rodeando la cama en la que ella había estado la noche anterior.

"No está en la cama. A pesar de que le dije que no, ella se encuentra por aquí" le indicó que la siguiera a través de la amplia habitación.

Justo al lado de la puerta que daba a su oficina, había un pequeño balcón que nunca antes había notado. Sentada con un libro y un pergamino sobre sus piernas, estaba Hermione. La respiración de Draco se quedó atorada en su garganta mientras entraba. A pesar de que el libro estaba abierto, ella no estaba leyéndolo ni tampoco estaba escribiendo en el pergamino. No, sus ojos estaban fijos en el lago, donde numerosos estudiantes estaban jugando felizmente. Su cabello estaba volando con el viento, causando que la ligera fragancia de su shampoo de vainilla llenara sus fosas nasales.

'_Es tan hermosa- espera, ¡¿qué?_' El repentino pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza lo dejó perplejo. ¡De ninguna forma él había estado pensando eso! No, ¡solo fue un maldito accidente!

Mientras se reprendía a sí mismo, empezó a notar unos pequeños detalles. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos ahora estaban más pronunciadas, ahora en un color más azulado. Sus manos, una sobre sus piernas y la otra sobre su cuello, se sacudían ligeramente. Cualquier cosa que estuviera mal con ella no tenía nada que ver con una sobrecarga emocional. No podía ser, ¿o sí? No sabía que las sobrecargas emocionales también tuvieran un efecto físico.

"Sea amable con ella, joven Malfoy. No voy a permitir que la estrese." La voz de la bruja era cortante y asertiva. Ella quería decir todas las palabras que dijo.

Asintiendo, Draco no respondió. Estaba demasiado hechizado por la bruja que estaba en el balcón.

"Sé que estás ahí, Malfoy. Tal vez quieras acompañarme" dijo Hermione sin alejar la vista del escenario frente a ella.

Asintiendo, Draco caminó y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta. "¿Tus emociones ya volvieron a la normalidad?"

Hermione volteó hacia su dirección, y Draco notó como sus ojos estaban ligeramente más oscuros que antes. "Lo están, Malfoy. Gracias por traerme a la enfermería."

Al principio, Draco estaba confundido. Normalmente ella le diría que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos o algo así. Ahora, parecía como si a ella no le importaran sus pequeños comentarios. De hecho, ella parecía bastante distante. "¿Entonces vas a decirme la verdad sobre lo que pasó?"

"No sé qué quieres decir, Malfoy" su voz se escuchaba forzada, se tensó y se volteó lejos de él.

"Sí, sí lo sabes" Él necesitaba saber. Por su propia salud mental.

Suspirando, Hermione siguió la mentira que Madame Pomphrey había dicho para cubrirla. "Ha sido un año muy largo, eso es todo. Ha sido un largo año con toda una montaña rusa de emociones y simplemente perdí los estribos, ¿ok? A veces la gente los pierde, Malfoy. No es la gran cosa."

Alejándose del marco de la puerta, Draco se acercó al balcón y sujetó el barandal mientras miraba el lago y los árboles. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y podía ver los diferentes colores en el cielo. "Veo que incluso durante tu crisis emocional sigues amando este escenario."

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. "Nadie puede hacer que deje de amar estas cosas."

"¿Porque están llenas de vida, cierto?" su voz escondía un leve tinte de sarcasmo.

Su sonrisa cayó. "No molestes, Malfoy. Ni siquiera podrías ver las cosas de la manera en que yo lo hago."

Él asintió. "Y yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario."

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Hermione estaba pensando en lo divertido que sería nadar en el lago, como los niños pequeños. Draco estaba tratando de adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Sé que estás mintiendo, Granger" En verdad no había querido que eso saliera de su boca. Pero, ahora que lo hizo, no quería retractarse.

Ella lo miró con sus amplios e inocentes ojos. "No sé qué quieres decir."

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No voy a caer por tu inocencia, Granger. No soy un tonto. He visto y trabajado con mentirosos de primera mano…"

"¿Te refieres a los mortífagos? ¿A tu padre?" Ella lo interrumpió, esperando cambiar la dirección que la conversación había tomado.

Él se congeló por un momento y después se aclaró la garganta. En realidad no le gustaba hablar de su pasado. "Sí, me refiero a los mortífagos."

"¿Te refieres a la gente de la que solías ser parte?" su voz era baja, peligrosa.

"No me puedes hacer eso, Granger. Sé que solo estás tratando de alejarme." Draco no iba a caer en su trampa.

"Yo sólo estoy tratando de decir lo que pienso sobre ti"

"No, no lo haces" Draco dio un paso en su dirección. "No me puedes mentir. De todas las personas aquí, tú pareces ser la única a la que no le importa mi pasado. Tú parecías estar dispuesta a perdonarme ese día en el tren."

Ella no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado molesta por la manera en que él parecía ver a través de ella.

"Así que no empieces a tratar de hacerme enojar o hacerme dejarte sola. Yo puedo ver a través de ti"

"No, no puedes" su voz vaciló, insegura.

Draco rodó los ojos. "No seas tan ingenua. Sé que un colapso emocional no hace que tus manos tiemblen y que aparezcan ojeras debajo de tus ojos. Algo malo está pasando contigo y no quieres que nadie lo sepa."

Mirándolo a los ojos, Hermione sintió miedo. "Si estás tan seguro de que no quiero que nadie sepa, ¿entonces por qué tendría que decirte?"

Draco se arrodilló a la altura de sus ojos. "Porque no me agradas."

Alzando las cejas, Hermione no pudo impedir que una carcajada saliera de su boca. "Oh, claro. ¿Voy a contarte un gran secreto que aparentemente guardo hasta de mis amigos sólo, porque no te agrado? ¿Dónde quedó tu lógica, Malfoy?"

"Mi lógica está en tus ojos, Hermione" él dijo su nombre y le gustó la manera en que éste salió de su lengua. "Necesitas decirle a alguien, pero no puede ser un amigo. Tú necesitas a alguien que no tenga la misma emoción y llanto cuando están en la misma habitación contigo. Tus amigos no podrían manejarlo. Yo sí."

Hermione se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, insegura de cómo proceder. Finalmente podría hablar con alguien que no fuera un doctor o un medimago, alguien quien no lloraría. Es difícil tener que aparentar todo el tiempo, pero, ¿Qué tal si no tuviera que fingir cuando estuviera con Draco? Él se había enfrentado cara a cara con el mal y aún seguía de pie. Tal vez podría lidiar con una moribunda compañera.

Draco vio la duda en sus ojos sobre si estaba dispuesta a decirle o no. Él estaba tan necesitado y desesperado por saber. Se iba a volver loco si no se lo decía.

"¿Malfoy?" su voz se escuchaba muy pequeña.

"¿Sí, Granger?" preguntó con sus manos en los brazos de la silla.

Hermione tragó muy duro. "Me gustaría que me dejaras sola."

Al principio se congeló, inseguro de si ella estaba hablando en serio. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que así era, se puso de pie y bajó la mirada hacia ella. "Voy a averiguarlo."

"No hay nada que averiguar." Hermione lo miró a los ojos, con el semblante inquebrantable.

El dejó salir una sonrisa torcida. "Lo que digas, Granger"

Hermione lo vio alejarse y su corazón se encogió un poco. Ella quería decirle, oh Dios, ¿alguna vez lo haría? Pero, ¿con qué propósito? No era como si a él en verdad le interesara; en verdad sólo no le gustaba no saber. Si ella en verdad quisiera decirle a alguien, primero sería a sus amigos –no a algún ex-mortífago que estuviera fascinado con la sabiduría de sus palabras.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el capitulo número 7! Las cosas comienzan a ponerse algo difíciles para Hermione, y nuestro querido Draco está cada vez más cerca de la verdad… Pero, ¿lo descubrirá? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo! Muajajaj :D**

**Chicas, amo sus reviews, son fantásticos! Me levantan el ánimo y me empujan para continuar con la traducción cuando estoy algo cansada. Llevaba cerca de 2 semanas sin traducir, y justo ahora comienzo el capitulo 12! Así que si quieren que esta floja traductora continúe, por favor manden un review… SOY ADICTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

**Otra cosa, lamento no haber respondido los reviews de la semana pasada, pero apenas terminado de publicar el capitulo, responderé los dos! Igualmente, para las chicas que NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FF, pueden dejarme su correo y yo les responderé por ahí (:**

**Muchisimas gracias a: Caroone, Jesica-Haruzuchia, Kottecitta, The Black Kingdom, Pabel Moonlight (amo tus reviews!) Negumi Uchiha (tu review fue asombroso!) LondonHearts010 (te adoro amiga, y extraño hablar contigo!) Perse BJ, Fior Aquarium, Lorena, Malfoy19dani, Gaby27, LucyFelton14, Jade Sayers, Elizza Malfoy, Sailor Mercuri o neptune, Primrose Darcy Por sus reviews en los capítulos 6 y 7! Las amo a todas!**

**Pero por ahora, responderé los de esta semana y los de la pasada aquí para las chicas que no tienen cuenta!**

**Lucille: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado de igual manera y sabes que te espero en el siguiente!**

**Fior Aquarium: Si, debo de admitir que fue algo cruel de parte de Hermione haber dicho algo así cuando él sólo quería ayudarla, pero de igual manera entiendo cómo se sentía… sus dos mejores amigos darían el paso más importante de sus vidas y ella no estaría ahí… Pero creo que con el capitulo de hoy, Hermione se ha redimido un poco por haber sido tan cruel con el! Gracias por comentar y te espero el siguiente viernes!**

**Kotteitta: Si no me equivoco, esta es la primera vez que veo un review tuyo, así que bienvenida! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, y espero poder ver más seguido tus reviews! Muchas gracias, y nos leemos el siguiente viernes/sábado!**

**Sayu: Primero que nada, bienvenida a bordo! Me da mucho gusto que por fin te hayas animado a leer la historia! Si, bueno tal vez la historia no tiene un titulo algo llamativo y se que a muchas personas no les gusta leer sobre estos temas… pero si le dieran la oportunidad a este maravilloso fic (del que me enamore desde la primera vez que lo lei) se darían cuenta de lo hermoso que es y de que se pierden! Muchisimas gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de leer y comentar, y espero seguirte viendo en lo siguientes capítulos!**

**De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, y ya saben… MANDEN REVIEWS, porque esta traductora los necesita para seguir trabajando! Los quiero, y los veo el siguiente viernes!**

**xsxbx**


	9. Angustia

**Disclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia orginal a xxSammySabotage. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Djelem por el el review número 100 y a LondonHearts010 (Mucha suerte el lunes amiga!)**

**Capitulo 8: Angustia. **

Los nervios sacudieron a Hermione mientras se detenía frente al retrato que conducía hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. En el momento en que entrara, sabía que sería bombardeada con preguntas sobre su colapso nervioso y del por qué había sido Malfoy en el que la llevó a la enfermería en brazos a través del colegio. Había logrado evadir esa pregunta cuando Harry y Ron le llevaron la tarea. Ellos habían, para su fortuna, llegado con la tarea justo cinco minutos después de que se quedara dormida. Madame Pomphrey les había hecho prometer que no la despertarían; otra cosa por la que después le pagaría a la bruja.

Pero por ahora este era su principal problema. Era sábado en la mañana, lo que garantizaba que todos sus amigos estuvieran presentes. El desayuno acababa de terminar, así que sabía que no había manera de zafarse de esto. Si no iba con ellos primero, ellos darían con ella de una u otra forma. Así que, con ese pensamiento, dijo la contraseña y entró a la sala común con la cabeza en alto. No obstante, en el momento en que se detuvo en medio de la habitación, el alivio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. La única persona presenta en la sala común era Harry.

"¿Harry?" preguntó, caminando hacia la figura que se encontraba en el mullido sofá.

Escuchando su nombre, Harry se dio la vuelta, tratando de mantener su desordenado cabello fuera de sus ojos.

"¡Oh, Hermione! Me estaba preguntando cuando te iban a dar de alta de la enfermería."

Hermione sonrió mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. Momentos como ese eran la razón por la que ella amaba tanto a sus amigos. Harry en particular. Él tenía esa manera de hacerla saber que todo iba a estar bien cuando obviamente no iba a ser así. Cuando se separaron un poco, las manos de Harry se mantuvieron en sus hombros mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo, examinándola.

"Bien" dijo, una vez que estuvo satisfecho "Parece que no estás lastimada. Creo que no tendré que matar a Malfoy después de todo."

La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios era tan grande, que Hermione la pudo sentir en sus orejas. "No, Harry" dijo mientras le daba a Harry unas ligeras palmadas en la mejilla "Matar a Malfoy no sería una buena idea."

"Puede ser," dijo Harry mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia el sillón "A menos que me digas qué demonios pasó hace tres días. ¿Por qué Malfoy te estaba llevando a la enfermería? ¿Fue él quien hizo que te desmayaras?"

Suspirando, Hermione no pudo evitar reprenderse a sí misma. No había ninguna duda en su cabeza de que los rumores habían sido bastante malos. Ahora tendría que andar por todos lados asegurándole a todo mundo que Malfoy no la había lastimado en ninguna manera posible. "No, Harry. Malfoy no me hizo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue ayudarme cuando estaba pasando por una mala racha."

Él asintió. "Entonces, deberías de ir a explicar esto inmediatamente, Mione. No me gusta estar a ciegas cuando se trata de algo malo respecto a mi mejor amiga."

"Lo sé" ella tomó un gran respiro y decidió platicarle a su amigo la versión ligera de los hechos. "Este último año ha sido bastante difícil, Harry. He estado en una montaña rusa de emociones con todo eso de los ÉXTASIS este año, supongo que solo me quebré debido al estrés."

"¿Te quebraste?" su voz sonaba incrédula.

Hermione asintió. "Si, me quebré. Tuve una sobrecarga emocional y colapsé. Corrí hacia los jardines porque necesitaba aire y Malfoy me encontró llorando. Él trató de convencerme de ir a la enfermería y yo le grité. Supongo que sólo dejé que esto fuera demasiado lejos y mi cerebro simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo. No fue tan grave como parece."

Él estuvo en silencio por un momento. "No necesitas mentirme" El dolor cruzó por los ojos de Harry.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió ante lo que veía. "No te estoy mintiendo" En realidad, sólo no le estaba diciendo la verdad completa.

"Bien, tal vez mentir no es la palabra correcta. Pero sé que me estás escondiendo algo."

"Eso no es verdad."

"Sí, sí lo es, Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo dejamos de decirnos todo el uno al otro?" El dolor se volvió más pronunciado.

"No es así de simple, Harry" Su voz lentamente comenzó a volverse un susurro.

"Hermione, no tiene que ser así de simple. Puede ser la cosa más difícil de este mundo, pero aún así quiero que me digas. Así que, por favor, dime" sus brillantes ojos verdes brillaron aún más mientras decía eso.

De inmediato, Hermione sintió a la culpa invadirla. Sabía que Harry podría soportarlo, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que ella no quería que él lo soportara. Eso lo asustaría y trataría de hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarla. Sabía que Harry lo arriesgaría todo; incluso su compromiso con Ginny. Y ella no podría dejar que eso pasara, pero sabía que tendría que decirle en algún momento. El problema por ahora, era si ella estaba lista para decirle justo en estos momentos. Tal vez ella estaba…

"Harry…" Hermione comenzó.

"¿Señorita Granger?"

Hermione giró la cabeza, y vio a la profesora McGonagall de pie junto al marco de la señora gorda con los brazos cruzados. Esto no lucía bien. "¿Sí, directora?"

"Necesito hablar con usted en mi oficina de inmediato" Su voz era directa y sin rodeos.

Aclarándose la garganta, Hermione se puso de pie. "Profesora, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?"

La bruja asintió. "Es respecto al joven Malfoy. El ministro y yo escuchamos rumores sobre que él la había lastimado el pasado miércoles en la tarde. Si no viene conmigo, el será enviado a Azkabán para terminar el resto de su condena ahí."

Hermione sintió a su corazón dar una sacudida desconocida. ¡Draco Malfoy no le había hecho nada! Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, a punto de ser mandado al peor lugar imaginable ¿y sólo porque la había ayudado? ¡De ninguna manera! Girándose hacia Harry, Hermione murmuró una disculpa antes de seguir a la directora fuera de la habitación. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, los estudiantes se corrían hacia las paredes mirándola mientras caminaba junto a la directora a su oficina. Muchos de ellos murmuraban entre ellos mismos, probablemente comenzando nuevos rumores.

Suspirando, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que ella odiaba los rumores.

* * *

La ira recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de Draco. Todo lo que él había tratado de hacer había sido ayudar a la estúpida de Hermione Granger y eso fue lo que lo hizo terminar ahí. Lo hizo terminar entre dos aurores y el ministro de magia con una orden de aprehensión en su contra. Incómodo y de mal humor, se removió en su asiento y trató de no mirar a ninguno de los hombres que estaban sentados a su alrededor. No sólo lo habían llamado a la oficina de McGonagall, sino que literalmente lo habían sacado de la cama unas horas antes. Y ahora, estaban sentados en la oficina de la directora esperando a que regresara con Granger. Gruñendo ligeramente, Draco sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era decirles la verdad y después lo dejarían quedarse en el colegio, lejos de Azkabán.

Sin embargo, para ser honesto, esa era la parte que más le preocupaba. No estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione les diría la verdad. La última vez que habían hablado, Granger no había parecido muy feliz de verle. Él supuso que había sido su culpa, porque él fue quien siguió presionándola. De lo que sí estaba completamente seguro, era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con ella. Sin embargo, después de lo que vio ese día él la llevó cargando a la enfermería. Hermione Granger le debía una explicación. De todas maneras, realmente no podría ser tan malo. ¿Qué sería tan importante para que el cerebro del trío dorado lo mantuviera en secreto?

"Regresó" dijo uno de los aurores, un hombre de apariencia bastante fornida, mientras veía como la escalera se empezaba a mover.

Kingsley, el nuevo ministro, peleó con la urgencia de rodar los ojos. "Si, lo sé Wilson. Gracias."

Draco trató de no reír. Todos habían podido escuchar las malditas escaleras, no es que fueran precisamente las más silenciosas. Solo el puro hecho de que le hombre fornido, Wilson, hubiera sido tan tonto como para anunciar verbalmente lo obvio era de lo más cómico. Parecía que para poder aplicar para la Academia de Aurores ya no era necesario el cerebro. Y para ser honestos, eso lo asustaba de cierta manera. Esas eran las personas que protegían al mundo mágico del mal. Si no eran inteligentes, ¿Cómo jodidos iban a proteger una civilización completa? Mierda, Draco ni siquiera creía que pudieran proteger a una lechuza. Bufando, pudo comprender al fin por qué Voldemort había llegado tan lejos. Si todos los aurores eran así, no había ninguna duda de que el mal ganaría.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrapó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y efectivamente, McGonagall entró a la oficina seguida de Hermione Granger pisándole los talones. Parecía que el único ejército que habían mandado para defender a Draco había sido Granger. En el momento en que ella lo miró a los ojos, su rostro palideció, como si eso aún fuera aún posible. Con las manos temblándole, Hermione se sentó en el único asiento disponible que se encontraba a los pies del escritorio de McGonagall. Curiosamente, justo al lado el Ministro Kingsley.

"Hola Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?" el ministro preguntó agradablemente.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy bastante bien, debo decir. ¿Y usted?"

"Estoy bien, gracias. Parece ser bastante difícil dividir mi tiempo entre ser ministro de magia y miembro de la orden" Kingsley le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

Draco pudo ver que a Kingsley no le gustaba hacer sentir nerviosa a Hermione. Draco tuvo el sentimiento de que eran viejos amigos, y de cierta manera, eso lo irritó. Realmente no le estaba gustando de todos esos hombres siendo amigos de Hermione. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Hermione dejó salir una risa nerviosa. "Sí, me imagino que debe de estar muy ocupado. ¿Cómo estar Arthur?"

Kingsley rió al parecer mientras recordaba algo que Draco no entendió. "Está bastante bien. Para ser honesto, el hombre se la está pasando bastante bien. Ser el Jefe del Departamento del Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles es algo que queda bastante bien con él, diría yo."

"Me da mucho gusto" Hermione sonrió de nuevo antes de mirar a la directora.

"Ahora," McGonagall regresó al trabajo "Señorita Granger, ¿usted sabe por qué está aquí, cierto?"

"Si, profesora" La voz de Hermione se escuchaba nerviosa. En verdad no deseaba estar ahí.

"¿Podría decirnos por favor que pasó la noche del miércoles antes de que fuera llevada a la enfermería?" la bruja preguntó, sentándose derecha detrás del escritorio.

"Uh…" Hermione tartamudeó un poco, lo que confundió a Draco. Ella nunca había estado nerviosa por contar las cosas. "Bien, ¿por dónde quieren que empiece?"

McGonagall alzó las cejas. "Sólo empiece por el principio."

Hermione sentía miedo de poder decirlo. "Ok. Bueno, estaba en la sala común trabajando en unas tareas y hablando con Ginny. Ella me contó unas buenas noticias y yo me emocioné mucho. Pero cuando Ginny se fue, otros sentimientos comenzaron a invadir mi mente y comencé a sentir que no podría soportarlo. Fue ahí cuando sentí la necesidad de sentir el aire fresco."

Draco se recargó y escuchó. Podía afirmar que había algo entre las líneas de su historia que ella no quería que supieran. Se preguntó si alguien más lo había notado.

"Corrí hacia los jardines y comencé a llorar incontrolablemente. Ahí fue donde Draco me encontró. Él trató de convencerme de ir a la enfermería pero yo me negué y le dije que me dejara sola. Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir como todo daba vueltas y me desmayé. La última cosa que supe era que era viernes en la mañana y que estaba en la enfermería" Hermione dejó salir un gran suspiro. Uno que, Draco sospechó, ella había estado conteniendo.

"Ya veo" McGonagall se giró hacia el ministro. "¿Usted qué piensa, ministro Kingsley?"

Kingsley se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba. Lo que dijo fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Draco se detuviera. "De lo que Hermione nos dijo, pareciera que ella hubiera estado bajo una maldición" se giró hacia Draco "¿Señor Malfoy, puso usted a la señorita Granger bajo una maldición?"

La boca de Draco se abrió completamente. "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?"

Kingsley se encogió de hombros. "¿Para quedar bien con el ministerio de magia? Salvar a una de las personas que fue responsable por la caída del mal en el mundo mágico es una gran noticia. Muchos los harían sin pensarlo dos veces."

¡Esto no podía estarle pasando a él! Draco estaba negando furiosamente con la cabeza incluso antes de que le ministro terminara. "¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Nunca heriría deliberadamente a alguien por atención!"

Todas las personas en la habitación se giraron para darle una mirada. Una mirada que Draco reconoció como una que te dan cuando acabas de decir una gran mentira. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, tratando de arreglar lo que intentaba explicar. "¡No! Es decir, sí, hice eso durante la guerra. ¡Pero juro que no haría algo así ahora! ¡Granger, por favor ayúdame!"

Hermione lo miró, sin verlo ni escucharlo en realidad. Desde el momento en que Kingsley mostró su preocupación, Hermione supo que se había ido por el camino equivocado. Draco Malfoy no le había hecho nada excepto ser amigable con ella. Bueno, tan amigable como era él pudiera ser. Si ella no decía la verdad de por qué se había desmayado Draco sería enviado a Azkabán por una temporada. ¿Sería el secreto de su cáncer lo que salvaría a una persona inocente de ir a la cárcel sin ningún motivo?

La respuesta era bastante sencilla para ella como para responder.

"¿Ministro?" su voz era tranquila.

Kingsley se giró hacia Hermione. "¿Si, señorita Granger?"

"Sé que Draco no me hizo nada."

Kingsley le regaló una triste sonrisa. "Aprecio mucho que tengas un corazón tan amable, pero hay un par de cosas que pueden hacer un mago o bruja colapse y no creo que una sobrecarga emocional quede en alguna de ellas. No veo ninguna otra explicación."

"Pero, verá señor…" Hermione se aclaró la garganta con una tos nerviosa "Hay otra explicación."

Kingsley levantó una ceja. "¿Sí? ¿Y eso sería?"

Hermione suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Kingsley, usted me conoce. Usted sabe que no mentiría, ¿cierto?"

Kingsley asintió.

"Correcto. ¿Entonces le puedo pedir un favor?"

Kingsley asintió, esta vez con la cabeza descansando sobre sus manos.

"Lo que voy a decir es muy delicado. Y no quiero que la gente lo sepa todavía. No antes de que le diga a mis amigos. Así que, ¿puedo decirles a la profesora McGonagall y a Draco a solas? La profesora McGonagall puede decirle en caso de que sea necesario para evitar que Draco sea enviado a Azkabán" Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Solo esperaba que Kingsley pudiera respetar sus deseos. Confiaba en McGonagall, y también en Kingsley, pero había oídos en todo el ministerio y la última cosa que necesitaba es que fuera publicado en El Profeta.

"Señorita Granger, usted sabe que eso va contra el reglamento" comenzó.

Hermione asintió. "Lo sé, ministro."

Suspirando, Kingsley se puso de pie y le pidió a los aurores de lo acompañaran. "Solo le concederé esta petición una vez. No espere que vuelva a suceder de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa agradecida mientras lo miraba alejarse. Una vez que la puerta se cerró y de que el hechizo silenciador estuvo puesto, Hermione se giró hacia la preocupada cara de Malfoy y a la preocupada de McGonagall. "Esto será difícil de explicar. Merlín, esto incluso será difícil de decir."

La directora dejó que su rostro severo cayera para dar paso a uno de consternación. "¿Qué es, señorita Granger?"

Draco solo alzó una ceja y se acercó un poco más.

Hermione casi trató de pensar en una razón para que él no escuchara. Y cada vez que lo intentaba, nada venía a su mente. ¡Maldición, él merecía saber! El pobre chico estuvo cerca de ser mandado a Azkabán por tratar de ayudarla. La última cosa que ella podía hacer era decirle por qué.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Hermione giró su silla y se preparó para contar la larga historia sobre el último año de su vida. "Todo comenzó unas semanas después de la guerra. Yo estaba celebrando con mis padres."

"Recuerdo esos días" dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Cada maldita persona del mundo mágico estaba celebrando."

McGonagall miró a Draco con severidad. "Cuide su lenguaje, Sr. Malfoy. ¿Le puedo pedir que no vuelva a interrumpir de nuevo?"

"Lo siento, profesora" murmuró, recargándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

Hermione le dio una amable sonrisa que no logró alcanzar a sus ojos. "Bien. Yo estaba en casa con mis padres cuando me dijeron que tenía que hacerme mi chequeo anual. Verán, ellos son muggles, así que ellos aún creen en visitar al doctor al estilo muggle. Y yo estaba demasiado feliz como para discutir con ellos, así que fui. Desafortunadamente, esa felicidad no me duró tanto como yo creía."

Draco notó como el cuerpo de Hermione comenzaba a temblar. Sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas mientras se sostenía las manos con nerviosismo. O posiblemente era dolor, no estaba seguro.

"Todo iba bien hasta que el doctor notó un moretón en mi brazo. Yo asumí que había sido producto de la guerra, así que le dije que me había golpeado. El doctor aún escéptico, me ordenó un examen de sangre. Cuando los resultados estuvieron listos, no fueron buenos" Hermione se detuvo para tomar un respiro. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó que podría ser.

McGonagall se sentó derecha. "¿Qué es, Hermione?"

Draco alzó una ceja; esta vez había sido Hermione, no Granger. Él nunca había escuchado a la vieja profesora llamar a un estudiante por su nombre en todos los años que llevaba en esta escuela. Giró los ojos de nuevo hacia el rostro de Hermione. Ella estaba obviamente alterada, y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante la vista. Era casi doloroso verla de esa manera.

Hermione sintió a las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas antes de que ella pudiera limpiarlas. Tratando de ver a través de sus llorosos ojos, dejó salir una sonrisa desgarradoramente triste. "Tengo cáncer."

Draco sintió como su corazón se detuvo; no podía escucharlo latir. ¿Cáncer? No, eso no era posible. Los magos y brujas jamás contraían cáncer. Con todas las pociones y hechizos que existían actualmente era casi imposible que alguien lo tuviera. Claro, algunos habían sido diagnosticados con la enfermedad, pero les daban una poción y ¡poof! Se recuperaban en segundos. ¿Por qué, entonces, esto era tan difícil con Granger? Ciertamente, ¡ella debía de estar tomando algún tipo de cura!

El rostro de McGonagall se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron completamente. "¿Cáncer? ¿De qué tipo?"

"Leucemia, leucemia mielógena crónica, a decir verdad" su voz era suave, casi escalofriante.

La directora asintió. Ya había escuchado eso antes. "Ya veo. ¿Entonces eso fue lo que ocasionó que se desmayara?"

Hermione asintió pero no habló. Parecía demasiado ocupada tratando de lograr que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer.

Draco la miró, completamente anonadado. De todo lo que había pensado que estaba mal con ella esto ni siquiera había estado en la lista. Nunca antes había escuchado de alguien que viviera con cáncer, y no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

Entonces, con la voz un poco alargada, hizo la pregunta que estaba seguro que McGonagall se estaba conteniendo de no preguntar. "¿Y estás en algún tipo de tratamiento? ¿Pociones tal vez?"

Hermione se tensó, con sus tristes ojos en él. "No. No lo estoy."

"¿Por qué no, querida?" McGonagall preguntó, pareciendo que estaba a punto de brincar de su silla para confortar a la joven bruja.

Hermione, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos por un momento. Esta era siempre la parte más difícil de decir. La lástima en sus ojos siempre lo hacía peor. Ella ya sabía que tenía que morir. ¿Por qué los demás tenían que hacerlo aún peor?

"¿Granger?" Draco preguntó, mientras su mano alcanzaba las anudadas manos de Hermione.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a los grises del joven.

Hermione podía ver ahí la preocupación, escondida detrás de su curiosidad. "¿Si?"

"¿Por qué no estás en ningún tratamiento?" su voz era tranquila, consoladora. Draco ni siquiera sabía que podía ser confortante.

"He dejado de responder a los tratamientos, Malfoy. No hay nada que se pueda hacer" dijo Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco supo lo que eso quería decir. Él sabía que ella no iba a sobrevivir este cáncer. Él lo sabía y aún así no quería saberlo. ¡Él quería que ella estuviera bien, y mierda, ni siquiera sabía por qué! La siguiente pregunta que iba a hacer no quería que fuera respondida. Por alguna inexplicable razón, su corazón se sintió extraño y desesperado de saber.

Mirando a McGonagall, vio de igual manera la misma pregunta en sus brillosos ojos. Ambos querían saber. "¿Cuánto tiempo?" su voz se escuchó áspera, casi como si se estuviera ahogando.

Y Draco sintió como si en verdad lo estuviera.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Hermione dijo, con cada fibra de su cuerpo completamente segura. "Menos de dos años."

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco sintió una oleada de angustia golpearlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento no haber respondido todos los reviews, pero la escuela ya me está matando... ¡Literalmente! Aún tengo 5 capitulos más adelantados, pero por si alguna cosa me llego a retrasar, por favor les pido algo de compresión para esta futura y desesperada arquitecta!**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Lloraron? Yo sí lo hice cuando lo leí en inglés... sin lugar a dudas, uno de los capitulos más tristes, según mi punto de vista. El dolor de Hermione simplemente es demasiado, como para tratar de explicarlo con palabras... Pero sabemos que hizo lo correcto. Además de igual manera sabemos, que Hermione nunca hubiera dejado que Draco fuera enviado a Azkaban, así de creo que no había preocupaciones respecto a eso.**

**Otra cosa, muchas de ustedes me habían comentado que habían notado un parecido entre el fic y el libro/película de A walk to remember. Sinceramente, justo ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, así que vi la película. Y en mi opinión personal, no me convenció. Y sé que el libro es mejor que la película, siempre es así. Pero por el momento, mi tiempo libre no es mucho... así que tendré que esperar hasta vacaciones. No sé... supongo que las actuaciones se me hicieron muy frías... pero insisto, es mi opinión personal. Pero no niego que si me dio parecido con respecto al fic. Pero, a partir de este capitulo, cualquier semejanza con la película, se pierde por completo.**

**Ahora, GRACIAS! HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS! Pero... bueno, sinceramente aún vamos algo atrás en cuanto a reviews se refiere... la historia original tiene más de 500, así que creo que aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer! De nuevo, muchas gracias por los review y favoritos, y si NO dejas REVIEW, ANÍMATE!**

**Como cada semana, responderé aquí a las personas que no tienen cuenta, y los demás (juro!) que los respondo apenas termine de cenar :)**

**XxXGiselleCullenXxX: Me alegra mucho que tu familiar ya se encuentre mejor... ¡Y que siempre sea así! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y nos leemos el siguiente viernes!**

**Lucille: Pues este fue el capitulo. Finalmente, Herms le ha contado a Draco la verdad, aunque me hubiera gustado que Hermione le hubiera contado bajo otras circunstancias. Pero muchas veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos, pero lo único que nos queda es adaptarnos lo mejor que podemos a esos cambios. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar para saber si Draco estará a su lado apoyándola... Muchas gracias por comentar, y nos leemos el siguiente viernes/sábado!**

**Djelem: Fuiste el review número 100! :D Bueno, creo que sin duda lloraste en este capitulo... Yo lo hice. Y con respecto a tu comentario sobre la enfermedad... espero que sea porque eres doctora. El cáncer es algo muy difícil... Yo lo viví con mi abuelo, y como familia, nunca lo aceptas. Nunca te rindes, porque dentro de ti darías todo de ti con tal de que todo estuviera bien... Pero tengo esperanzas en que los científicos descubriran la cura pronto :) Muchas gracias por comentar y nos leemos el siguiente viernes/sábado!**

**Kottecitta: ¡No te preocupes! A veces simplemente uno no tiene tiempo, y para ti debe de ser un poco más difícil porque tienes un bebé... Y eso es aún más complicado. ¡Yo muy apenas puedo con la universidad! Pero se aprecia mucho el esfuerzo que haces por dejar un review en tus oportunidades... Y ya sabes, no leemos el viernes/sábado!**

**De nuevo muchas gracias, y de inmediato me pongo a responder reviews!**

**xsxbx**

**PD: Qiero REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS :D**


	10. Irreparable

**Capitulo 9: Irreparable.**

La vida nunca había sido tan complicada.

Draco Malfoy solía pensar que todo tenía sentido. Claro, él solía ser un chico malo que se levantaba el cuello con su dinero y tenía montones de seguidores que nunca le cuestionaban nada. Por supuesto, cuando la guerra terminó fue padre fue mandado a Azkabán y la mayoría de su dinero fue confiscado. Sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que le fue removida su varita por un año y tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts –su infierno personal. A pesar de sus castigos su vida más o menos había regresado a su curso. Él podía llevar a cabo el resto de su castigo – regresar a Hogwarts y recuperar su varita. Cuando Hogwarts terminara, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor intentaría conseguir un trabajo en el ministerio, si lo dejaban. Y por los siguientes 10 años viviría solitario con todos los lujos que pudiera conseguir por su propia cuenta.

¿A dónde había ido ese sueño?

Ahora, sentado en la vacía sala común de Slytherin, supo que esos planes ya no importaban. Desde que había escuchado a Hermione Granger decir que le quedaban menos de dos años de vida, nada parecía importar. ¿A qué se debía eso? no lo sabía. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de nada más. Sentado junto al fuego, sintió que las calientes flamas golpeaban ligeramente su piel. ¿Acaso era el fuego demasiado caliente? No lo sabía… y no le importaba. Su mente aún estaba paralizada en el recuerdo de la mirada en los ojos de Hermione cuando le dijo a McGonagall la terrible noticia. En sus ojos no había nada más que tristeza y rendición. La mujer literalmente se había rendido. Ella no veía otra forma de sobrevivir, más que morir lentamente mientras todos la veían consumirse por su enfermedad.

Y eso lo enfurecía.

De todas las personas que conocía, ella era la última persona que él hubiera esperado que se rindiera. Hermione Granger era una luchadora y los luchadores nunca se rinden hasta el final. Y sin embargo, ella no lo hacía. De repente, mientras estaba sentado en la incómoda silla junto al escritorio de la directora, todo lo que ella le había dicho noches atrás cobró sentido. Él no había entendido el significado detrás de las palabras, pero ahora entendía por qué _ella_ lo entendía. Ella estaba muriendo. Su vida estaba a punto de serle arrebatada, y eso le dio a ella otra percepción. Oh, Draco como hubiera deseado entenderlo también. Desde el momento en que ella lloró cuando confesó frente a ellos su más profundo secreto, Draco supo que estaba perdido. Las mujeres llorando eran una cosa, pero el feroz sentimiento protector que estaba sintiendo por su ex enemiga era otro completamente diferente.

Ahora, tres días y muchos pensamientos después, Draco supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que alejarse de la bruja. Ya había sido lo suficientemente malo involucrarse con ella, y era aún peor conocer algo que ni sus mejores amigos sabían. Eso les daba una conexión, una que Draco no quería. Oh si, él sabía qué tenía que hacer. Tenía que estar lejos de ella. Esta era su batalla.

No la de él.

El frío cristal debajo de su frente mantenía a raya a sus dolores de cabeza. Hermione sabía que no durarían mucho, pero si lo suficiente hasta que el tren llegara a la estación. Si ella conocía a sus padres –que por supuesto lo hacía – tendrían con ellos algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en el auto. Solo tenía que soportarlo hasta entonces. ¿Suena fácil, no? Pero no lo es. Cuando pones a un ruidoso tren, a unos felices Harry y Ron y a una alegre Ginny juntos en un compartimiento, no era nada sencillo. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello en el momento en que se sentó en el compartimiento.

"¿Estás emocionada por la navidad, Hermione?" preguntó Ginny, sentándose frente a ella mientras los chicos jugaban naipes explosivos.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza punzando detrás de los ojos. "De hecho, lo estoy. Mis padres y yo iremos a esquiar. ¡Será muy divertido!"

Ok, bien, era una mentira. Pero, al menos era una pequeña. Como era tradición, Hermione siempre iba a esquiar con sus padres cerca de la época de navidad. Este año, sin embargo, sospechaba que se quedarían en casa sentados junto al fuego. Tal vez esta sería una linda última navidad. Su familia lo disfrutaría. Sin ningún tipo de competencia como antes, solo puro y amoroso tiempo familiar. Y realmente no podía esperar para ello.

Ginny rió al ver que Ron había logrado quemar una de las cejas de Harry. "Desearía que pudieras venir a la madriguera" dijo entre risas.

"Lo sé, lo siento" Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el frío cristal.

Ron aprovechó el momento en calma para hablar. "Si, Hermione. George finalmente está saliendo de su etapa de depresión. De hecho, va a venir este año. Además, mamá nos advirtió sobre no usar el nombre de Fred. La mujer está demasiado asustada de que George vuelva a su hoyo."

Hermione odiaba cuando Ron se volvía un idiota insensible. "Él no estaba en un hoyo, Ronald. George simplemente estaba en la tienda creando nuevos productos. Y si piensas al respecto, al menos él se está encaminando hacia algo que lo ayude a lidiar con su dolor a su manera. Y yo lo respeto por eso. Y no creo que decir el nombre de Fred sea tan malo. Al contrario, eso mostraría que piensan en él a diario y que entienden cómo se siente George."

Ron no dijo nada ante eso. De hecho, apenas había entendido lo que ella había dicho. Suspirando, Hermione regresó su mirada hacia los campos en movimiento. Ron no había cambiado desde que la escuela comenzó hacia unos meses atrás. Todavía seguía siendo el niño que hacia pucheros y rabietas cuando se enojaba. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar y superar el hecho de que ella no lo quisiera de esa manera? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él entenderlo? Habían sido amigos por muchos años. ¿Por qué algo tan trivial podía cambiarlo tanto?

Sintiendo la tristeza de su amiga, Ginny se movió al asiento junto a Hermione. "Siento que Ron sea tan idiota."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, supongo. Sólo espero que pronto se le pasen los berrinches y lo supere."

Ginny rió suavemente. "Hermione, ¿sabes de que estamos hablando de Ron, cierto?"

En respuesta, Hermione se unió a su risa. "Buen punto, Ginny. Ciertamente estás en lo correcto."

"¡Mamá, papá!" Hermione corrió los diez pies que la separaban de sus padres, arrojándose a ellos en un caluroso abrazo.

"¡Oh, mi querida Mimi!" dijo su madre, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa."

"¿Cómo te sientes, calabacita?" preguntó su padre, alejándose un poco para observar su pálido rostro y sus ojeras.

Hermione sonrió. "Estoy bien, en serio. Solo estoy un poco cansada y me duele la cabeza, pero no es nada de mayor importancia."

Su madre de inmediato comenzó a hurgar en su grande bolso. Hermione casi lloró cuando su madre sacó una pequeña botella de agua y una caja de aspirinas. "Aquí están cariño, tómalas."

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. "Viniste preparada."

"Sólo recordamos lo que los doctores dijeron" dijo su padre, mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y saluda con la mano a sus amigos.

"Los doctores dijeron muchas cosas, papá. Pero estoy bien, y gracias por la aspirina mamá" Hermione cerró los ojos mientras su madre besaba su frente. No había nada comparado con el maravilloso olor del perfume de su mamá. Era el mismo perfume que solía oler desde niña; era una manta de seguridad en tiempos de estrés.

Mientras caminaban fuera de la estación, Hermione sintió a su corazón dar un brinco. Había estado tan feliz de ver a sus padres, que se había olvidado completamente de su condición. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como le temblaban las piernas y cómo se quedaba sin aire. El agotamiento era algo cada vez más común, causando que se cansara rápidamente y que perdiera los ánimos de estar activa. Cada vez que pasaba, ella se presionaba demasiado. Si se detenía, la gente lo notaría. Era simplemente un riesgo que tenía que tomar. Después de la reacción de Draco Malfoy, no estaba muy segura se poder seguir ocultándoselo a sus amigos por mucho más tiempo.

La reacción de Malfoy la había herido de cierta manera. No fue exactamente lo que hizo; sino la manera en que lo hizo. Después de que ella divulgó su horrible secreto para mantenerlo lejos de Azkabán, él se marchó. Literalmente así fue. Tan pronto como McGonagall les re-aseguró a los aurores y al ministro que no había nada que preocuparse, abandonó el estudio sin mirar atrás. Lo que la confundió más fue el hecho de que él había parecido tan considerado cuando ella le contó. Incluso le había sostenido la mano; una pequeña acción que logró que ella pudiera terminar de decir la verdad.

¿Por qué, entonces, se fue tan rápido y sin decir nada? Incluso ahora, casi dos meses después, el ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, a menos que no pudiera evitarlo. Claro, Hermione podía sentir su mirada cuando ella no estaba mirando. Pero, en el momento en que ella se volteaba para atrapar su mirada, el miraba hacia otro lado. El único sentimiento que la dejó sentirse segura fue que él no le dijo a nadie. Y tenía el presentimiento de que de todas maneras, Malfoy no tenía muchas personas a las cuales contarle. Incluso parecía que Draco ya no era del agrado de ninguno de los Slytherin. Pero de todas maneras. ¿Sólo saber que había un chico –una carta difícil, según parece- ahí afuera que lo sabe incluso antes que sus amigos? Bueno, eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Harry, Ron y Ginny la matarían si se llegaran a enterar.

"¿Cariño?" su madre la llamó desde el asiento delantero.

Hermione levantó la vista, en cierta manera algo sorprendida. ¿Cómo habían llegado al auto sin que ella se diera cuenta? ¿Y cómo es que había entrado? "¿Sí, mamá?"

"¿Te sientes bien, Mimi?" la voz de su madre estaba llena de preocupación, mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco más por las lágrimas contenidas.

Poniendo una cara valiente y una brillante sonrisa, Hermione asintió. "Estoy perfectamente bien, mamá. Sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento."

Su padre dejó salir una cálida carcajada. "Has estado perdida en tu propio mundo desde dejamos la estación. Pensamos que estábamos trayendo a casa a un zombi en lugar de nuestra hija."

Hermione escuchó el sentido detrás de las risas de sus padres. Estaban tristes, incluso heridos. Los lastimaba bromear sobre ella siendo su única hija. Eso sólo les recordaba lo que iban a perder. No estaban perdiendo una hija. Estaban perdiendo a su _única_ hija. Ella era todo lo que ellos tenían; ella significaba el mundo para ellos. Cuando ella se fuera, ya no habría más mundo para ellos. Todo lo que quedaría sería un hueco. Un hueco, que Hermione sabía, tendría que convencerlos de llenarlo una vez que ella ya no estuviera.

Mientras el auto se detenía justo frente a su casa del lago, y Hermione sonrió mientras salía del auto. Definitivamente no había ningún lugar como el hogar.

"¿Harry?" Ginny preguntó, mientras jugaba con el zipper de su jumper.

Harry, quien estaba sentado junto a ella en el jardín de los Weasley, notó su expresión pensativa. "¿Si, amor?"

Ginny no estaba segura sobre si estaba exagerando o no. Aunque, eso no impidió que ese pensamiento rondara por horas en su mente. "¿No has notado nada extraño sobre Hermione?"

Mirando el atardecer a través del jardín, pensó para sí mismo. Él, de hecho, había notado algo extraño en su mejor amiga. No sólo su amiga era más silenciosa de lo que solía ser, sino que además ya no iba a la biblioteca; sólo cuando tenía que hacerlo, eso era todo. Si había algo que pensó que sabía de Hermione, era el hecho de que ella prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca. Era por mucho su lugar favorito. Así que, si ella no iba era un gran problema.

"Si, ahora que lo mencionas, lo he notado" De repente, se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose culpable por no haberlo notado antes.

Ginny asintió. Era un alivio saber que ella no era la única que había notado a su amiga normalmente llena de vida, volverse una chica sin vida. "Bien. Lo había notado desde hacía algún tiempo, pero no puedo decir nada concreto. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, tengo la sensación de que si le pregunto se quebrará."

Harry asintió mientras escuchaba. Durante todo el tiempo que Ginny habló, su mente trababa de encontrar las razones por las cuales no lo había notado antes. ¿Había estado demasiado ocupado con Ginny como para notarlo? Eso no era aceptable. Hermione era su mejor amiga, la chica que lo apoyó en todo, la que salvó su vida en múltiples ocasiones. ¿Así era cómo él se lo pagaba? ¿No dándole la atención que ella merecía?

Una imagen apareció en su cabeza; una que de inmediato reconoció como una de Hermione temprano ese día. Examinándola detenidamente en su memoria, empezó a notar pequeños detalles; su rostro más delgado, ojeras bajo sus ojos, su piel era más pálida, y tenía una apariencia de estar cansada. Todo en ella era ligeramente diferente. La mayoría de esos detalles eran tan minúsculos que apenas se notaban. La manera en que sonreía, como si fuera por instinto. La alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

"¡Maldición, Ginny!" Harry la miró a los ojos, sintiendo dentro de él que había algo malo que se había perdido por meses.

Ginny le sonrió tristemente a su prometido. "Tal vez es tiempo de hacerle saber que lo hemos notado."

La mañana después de que llegó de Hogwarts, Hermione estiró los músculos de su espalda. Se sentía bien dormir en su cama por un cambio; su cálida, cómoda y familiar cama. Bueno, aparte de hecho de que ahora la primavera le estaba pateando el trasero. Riendo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ducha. Si era lo suficientemente rápida, podría desayunar con sus padres antes de que se fueran a su consultorio hoy. Después de mucho discutirlo, Hermione por fin convenció a sus padres de ir a trabajar juntos. Normalmente, uno se iría y el otro se quedaría con ella. Ella era una mujer adulta, ¡por el amor de Merlín! Podría estar sola por unas horas.

Deslizándose una manga, el vestido azul le llegaba hasta los pies, bajó las escaleras descalza y con el cabello húmedo. Eran sus vacaciones, después de todo. Podía darse el lujo de estar complemente cómoda. Caminando hacia la cálida cocina, inhaló la maravillosa esencia que llenó el aire. Los waffles de arándanos siempre olían grandioso, sin importar la hora del día. Sonriéndole a sus padres, caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja para acompañarlo con sus waffles.

Notando su sonriente rostro, su padre sonrió sobre su taza de café. "Amaneciste de muy buen humor esta mañana, Hermione."

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. "Lo estoy. No sólo estoy de vacaciones, sino que además es un hermoso día y voy a tener un delicioso desayuno con las dos personas que más amo en el mundo. ¿Qué motivos tendría para no sonreír?"

Su padre bajó la mirada mientras escuchó como su madre contenía la respiración. Hermione, impidiendo que el tenso momento arruinara su hermosa mañana, tomó un vaso del gabinete y miró a su padre con tristeza. "Pensándolo bien, no respondas eso."

Tuvo el efecto deseado; sus padres rieron ante su alegre humor. "¿Cariño?" preguntó su madre poniendo frente a ella un plato de waffles y una taza de jarabe caliente. "No olvides tus vitaminas."

Suspirando, Hermione se levantó y tomó las vitaminas prescritas de sus botellas. Todo eso de tragar pastillas realmente la molestaba. ¿Por qué no solo tomaba pociones como cualquier otra bruja? Oh cierto, es porque sus padres son unos muggles. Y si algo quería, era hacer feliz a sus padres.

"¿Así que están emocionados por ir a trabajar?" Hermione dijo con la boca llena de waffles.

Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro antes de mirarla a ella. "Bueno, Hermione" comenzó su padre "Queríamos hablar contigo sobre eso…"

"No empieces papá" dijo, tomando un trago de su jugo "Ambos irán. Soy una niña grande. Además, si necesito ayuda, prometo que los llamaré."

Su madre parecía tensa, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, sólo continuó lavando los platos.

"¿Mimi?" dijo su padre, bajando su taza de café y el periódico. "Hay otra cosa que nos gustaría discutir contigo."

Escuchando las palabras de su esposo, la Sra. Granger caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a él, iba a ser una discusión bastante mala. Bajando su tenedor y alejando lo que quedaba de su desayuno, asintió. "Mi mente está abierta."

Su madre fue la que habló. "Mientras estuviste lejos, Hermione, estuvimos buscando otras respuestas. No queríamos que tu… condición… te alejara de nosotros. Así que, fuimos de doctor en doctor para tratar de encontrar una solución."

Hermione sintió como su garganta se cerraba. Definitivamente esta no era una buena conversación. Odiaba cuando sus padres se ponían así. Sólo terminaría en más agujas, más pastillas y más dolor. Ella no quería eso, pero lo escucharía de todas maneras. Sentía que les debía mucho, lo mínimo que podía hacer era eso.

Su padre tomó la palabra. "Nos tomó un tiempo, pero encontramos a una doctora en los estados. Su nombre es María Spencer. Nos la recomendaron ampliamente y cuando la llamamos, nos dijo que tenía nuevas ideas que podríamos probar."

Hermione continuó en silencio. Ya sabía lo que les iba a decir, pero quería posponerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Rompería sus corazones. Así que solo suspiró y asintió como señal para que continuaran.

"El punto" dijo su madre, apretando la mano de su padre "Es que tenemos que mudarnos a América. El centro de tratamientos tiene un programa para que las familias se muden a unas pequeñas casas de campo. Y eso te permite estar cerca de tu tratamiento" sonrió, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas "Estas son grandiosas noticias, cariño. Esto significa que tienes una oportunidad de combatir tu… condición."

Las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de su madre, causando que el corazón de Hermione se acelerara. Bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, deseó poder estar de acuerdo con lo que sus padres estaban diciéndole. Deseó poder sonreír y brincar de alegría. Pero, no podía. No podría.

"¿Entonces qué dices, Mimi?" Preguntó su madre, mirándola a los ojos.

"Digo que no" dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

El silencio continuó mientras su madre trataba de entender lo que había dicho. Su padre, por otro lado, lo escuchó fuerte y claro. "No creo que lo hayas entendido, Mimi."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ella había entendido perfectamente. "No, papá, lo entendí perfectamente. Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no."

Dejándolo finalmente salir, la sonrisa de su madre cayó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. "¡Hermione debes hacerlo! ¡Esto podría salvar tu vida!"

"No, mamá. No puede."

"Tú no sabes que…"

"Sí, lo sé" dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo a su ahora, llorosa madre "Sé que será en vano. Mamá, papá, ustedes son grandiosos y los amo. Pero, yo no tengo un resfriado que puede ser curado visitando a un especialista. Yo tengo leucemia."

Sus padres se estremecieron ante la palabra. "Hermione, por favor no digas esa palabra" dijo su padre, tomando la mano de su madre.

"No le tengo miedo a la palabra, papá. Tengo leucemia. He tenido leucemia desde hace casi un año. Es momento de que dejen de tratar el problema cómo si pudiera ser arreglado…"

"¡Puede ser arreglado!" dijo su madre, con su voz casi histérica.

"No, mamá" susurró Hermione, levantando su mano para ponerla junto a la de su madre "No puede. Docenas de doctores nos lo han dicho. Sabemos que el nuevo tratamiento al que el nuevo doctor me someta será en vano. Mi cuerpo ha dejado de responder y simplemente no aceptará los tratamientos."

"¡Hermione Jean Granger, no te dejaremos morir!" dijo su padre, más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Hermione quería gritar mientras el dolor sacudía a su corazón. "No me están dejando morir. Si hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta este año es que esto es algo que no puedo controlar. Estoy muriendo. Y estoy en paz con eso. Y ustedes también deberían estarlo."

"Por favor, Mimi" sollozó su madre "Por favor, inténtalo por última vez."

Hermione sólo negó. "No quiero pasar por más tratamientos y exámenes. No más agujas, exámenes o citas. Por favor, ¿no podría pasar estos últimos meses de mi vida en paz? ¿No podrías sólo estar ahí para mí? Lo único que necesito es a ustedes dos y a mis amigos. Por favor, se los ruego. No me quiten eso."

El silencio siguió a sus palabras, con sus padres abrazándose y llorando. Hermione detestaba lo que les estaba haciendo. La lastimaba mucho saber el dolor que les estaba causando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Cada palabra que dijo había sido verdad. Ella estaba muriendo y lo sabían. Era tiempo de aceptarlo.

Besando a su esposa en la frente, su padre sintió como su esposa asentía. Hermione vio la tristeza en sus ojos, pero también vio algo nuevo. Lo reconoció inmediatamente; ella lo veía en el espejo todos los días. Aceptación y rendición. "Está bien, amor."

Su madre giró su húmedo rostro hacia su hija. "Ven aquí."

Hermione vio como su madre se movía hacia el asiento de la izquierda, dejando una silla libre entre sus padres. Sonriendo ligeramente, Hermione caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó entre ellos. A ambos lados, sus padres la abrazaron fuertemente mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Así es, no había ningún otro sentimiento que pudiera vencer a este.

A la distancia, escuchó a una lechuza ulular.


	11. Cayendo por ella

**Capitulo 10: Cayendo por ella. **

Las vacaciones de navidad se volvieron grandiosas para Hermione. Sus padres volvieron a trabajar juntos, pero de todas maneras se tomaron unos días libres para pasarlos con ella. Incluso aunque no pasaran tiempo juntos, Hermione disfrutaba su tiempo a solas. Eso le daba la oportunidad de hacer planes. Planes, que sabía, sus padres necesitarían. En navidad, después de intercambiar regalos, sus padres y ella se sentaron en el sillón bajo una cobija mirando viejas películas hasta que amaneció. Fue perfecto en todo sentido.

Bueno, sin contar la carta que recibió de Harry y Ginny un día después de que las vacaciones comenzaran. Eso le había quitado la alegría en un segundo. Primero cuando la recibió eso la tocó. Sus dos mejores amigos por fin se habían tomado el tiempo de notarla. Sí, claro, ellos siempre la habían notado, pero les había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de cuan enferma estaba. Las señales de su enfermedad no habían sido tan obvias. Sin embargo, al final de la carta, lo sentimental se evaporó para dar paso al más puro terror. Ellos lo habían notado y esperaban que ella les contara que estaba pasando. Y eso le dejaba sólo una opción. Tenía que decirles. De otra manera, no dejarían de molestarla y presionarla.

Además, ¿Cómo podría mentirles a sus dos mejores amigos?

Ahora, mientras corría a través de la plataforma 9 ¾ podía sentir como sus rodillas temblaban. Tal vez debió de haber tomado el consejo de sus padres de quedarse en casa. En lugar de sentir nauseas y miedo, justo ahora podría estar sentada en su sillón viendo sus programas de televisión favoritos. Pero no, tenía que ser una masoquista y decirles a sus amigos que iba a morir, era definitivamente algo masoquista. Incluso mientras cruzaba la plataforma, con sus nuevas botas golpeando el concreto, podía sentir a sus rodillas flaquear. Ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible, pero lo era.

Hermione abordó el tren y caminó ansiosamente hacia el compartimiento que usualmente ocupaban. Temblando durante todo el camino, sintió que estaba a punto de encarar a su muerte. Y eso ciertamente la hacía sentir extraña, vaya que lo hacía. Normalmente, sus amigos evocaban un sentimiento agradable. Ahora, tenían el efecto opuesto. En lugar de estar feliz todo el camino por ver a sus amigos, estaba mortificada. Estaba a punto de decirle a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida que estaba muriendo.

Nada en el mundo era más difícil que eso.

Alcanzando el compartimiento, su mano tocó el frió metal de la manija de la puerta. A través del vidrio, vio a Harry y a Ginny abrazados en el asiento. Hermione vio como entrelazaron sus manos, con Ginny descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry; con una dulce y amorosa sonrisa en su rostro. Su corazón sintió un pinchazo cuando vio cómo Harry descansaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Ginny, mientras jugaba con el anillo en el dedo de su prometida. En sus ojos había la más pura alegría y eso quebró el corazón de Hermione. Ellos eran la imagen del bienestar y el amor; una imagen por la que –aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta- lo daría todo por ser parte de ella algún día.

Sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, Hermione deslizó la puerta y entró en el compartimiento para interrumpir a la pareja. Mientras la hería saber que iba a arruinar su mundo perfecto, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de que Ron no estuviera ahí. "Hola, chicos"

Ginny levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz, con su mano aún entrelazada con la de Harry. "¡Hermione!"

Harry, notando la apariencia ansiosa de su mejor amiga, sintió la urgencia de confortarla. Así que, rindiéndose ante la urgencia, se separó de Ginny y encerró a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando sintió que ella le respondió, Harry enterró su cabeza en su cuello. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo aún sentía la culpa que lo embargó cuando se dio cuenta de su falla. Después de todo lo que esta maravillosa bruja había hecho por él, él no se dio cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba; que algo estaba mal. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso y aún así poder llamarse a sí mismo amigo?

Hermione, regresando el abrazo, sintió la repentina urgencia de llorar. Después de todos esos meses, Harry y Ginny por fin se habían dado cuenta. Todo este tiempo, pensó que había sido cuidadosa. Pensó que podría manejarlo. Y sin embargo, mientras envolvía sus manos sobre la cintura de Harry, y sentía cómo Ginny la abrazaba desde atrás, una parte de ella estaba feliz no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Ellos dos la amaban y tenían el derecho de saberlo. Y si algo podrían hacer, sería ayudarla a través de esto, ayudarla a enfrentarlo. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, se rindió ante la tentación de llorar.

Ginny no supo que la hizo abrazar a Hermione desde atrás. Tal vez fue la mirada en el rostro de su mejor amiga cuando entró al compartimiento, una mirada que estaba llena de dolor y tristeza. Incluso abrazar a Harry no quitó por completo el dolor de sus ojos. Así que, en lugar de esperar su turno para abrazar a Hermione, Ginny caminó hacia los dos y la abrazó desde atrás. Parecía que Hermione necesitaba mucho contacto humano justo ahora. Y ella se lo daría. Cualquier cosa que pudo haber pasado, debió de haber sido terrible.

Rompiéndose, Hermione fue conducida hacia el asiento por Harry. Se sentó junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano mientras hacía lo mismo del otro lado con Ginny. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que las lágrimas de Hermione dejaron de caer. Ella hablaría cuando estuviera lista. Ellos sólo estaban felices de que ella les dijera que estaba mal, juntos lo afrontarían y todo estaría bien.

Qué lástima que estuvieran equivocados.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Hermione dirigió sus borrosos ojos hacia Harry y después hacia Ginny. "Siento haberlos llenado de lágrimas" su voz se escuchaba rota.

Ginny rió ligeramente. "Oh, está bien. Podemos soportar una buena llorada aquí y allá"

"Está bien. Puedes llorar en nosotros cuando lo necesites" Harry envolvió los brazos de Hermione, con su otra mano entrelazada con la de ella.

Tratando de de evitar lo inevitable, preguntó: "¿Dónde está Ronald?"

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. "Él no volverá en un tiempo, Mione" dijo Harry, inseguro de cómo iba reaccionar.

Alzando una ceja, la curiosidad la embargó. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la ironía. "Mientras estábamos visitando los Sortilegios Weasley, comió un dulce que George tenía en el almacén"

"¿Ok?"

"Bueno, lo que él no sabía fue que eran dulces hechos por George" dijo Harry, creyendo que ella entendería.

Y no lo hizo. "Ok. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso, con que Ron no esté aquí?"

Ginny rio ante el recuerdo de la cara de Ron esa mañana antes de que partieran. "Bueno, el dulce fue inventado por George para la tienda. Fueron hechos para transformar a la persona que los comiera en un Kneazle por unas cuantas horas"

Ante esto, Hermione tuvo que reír. "Déjame aclarar esto. ¿Ron está en casa transformado en Kneazle?"

Harry asintió. "La fórmula no estaba completa. George y Percy sólo habían estado trabajando en el unas semanas, así que aún no estaba terminado. Así que el lugar de ser un Kneazle por sólo unas horas, se quedará así por algunas semanas"

Hermione estaba riendo tan fuerte, a este punto, que tenía que ser cuidadosa de no caerse del asiento. "¡Eso fue brillante!"

Los tres amigos disfrutaron de reír de su pequeño y peludo amigo. Tampoco habían perdido la ironía. Después de haber sido un idiota durante semanas, ya era tiempo de que aprendiera una lección. Incluso aunque fuera una lección accidental, de todas maneras funcionaba para ellos.

"Gracias por eso" dijo Hermione, sonriéndoles a sus dos amigos "Necesitaba eso"

Al escuchar su deprimida voz, Ginny no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Qué pasa, Mione? ¿Qué has estado ocultando de nosotros?"

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione de nuevo. Ella no necesitó escuchar la pregunta dos veces.

Hermione asintió. Era tiempo de contarles la verdad. Sólo esperaba que no la trataran diferente. "¿Pueden prometerme algo?"

Harry asintió y Ginny lo siguió.

"Prométanme que no me tratarán diferente. Prométanme que me seguirán tratando cómo la vieja Hermione" Su voz era fuerte, inquebrantable.

Harry, intercambiando una mirada con Ginny, asintió. "Por supuesto. No importa lo que sea, siempre serás Hermione"

Ginny sólo asintió y miró la cara de su mejor amiga.

"Muy bien" Hermione tomó las manos de sus amigos fuertemente.

"Tengo leucemia"

Este era el momento de la verdad. Y finalmente iba a decirles la parte más difícil. Hermione rogó por que no fueran a quebrarse.

"Estoy muriendo"

Nadie habló mientras Hermione terminaba de relatar su historia. Ella les contó todo; los doctores, los tratamientos, Malfoy, absolutamente todo. Nunca la interrumpieron, nunca gritaron. Lo único que hicieron su sostener fuertemente su mano y escuchar. Y ella los amó por eso. Por mucho, fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho por ella.

Ahora, mientras tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, esperó a que hablaran. La cabeza de Ginny estaba en el hombro de Hermione, con su mano frotando su brazo. Harry estaba en silencio, aunque continuaba sosteniendo su mano. Estaban tratando de entender todo, de creerlo. Después de todo, esto no era para nada algo que pudieran imaginar. Esto era diferente, esto era un asesino silencioso. Era algo contra lo que no podrían pelear y Hermione sabía que esa sería la peor parte para Harry.

El silencio parecía continuar mientras el tren seguía su rumbo hacia el colegio. Hermione era confortada por sus apretones y caricias. Y eso la ayudó a no llorar de nuevo. "En serio lamento no haberles dicho. Es sólo que no es algo fácil de decir"

Ginny suspiró y Hermione pudo escuchar los silenciosos sollozos que su amiga estaba tratando de contener. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, recargó su cabeza en la de Ginny y apretó su mano. "Está bien, Gin. Estoy aquí"

Asintiendo, Ginny envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga, apretándola fuertemente mientras sentía a las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Esto no podía ser verdad. Hermione significaba todo para Ginny. Ella era su mejor amiga, la chica con la que podía hablar de todo. Sintiendo como Hermione le regresaba el abrazo, Ginny lloró fuertemente.

Harry y estaba congelado y sin poder hablar. Nada se sentía real desde que Hermione les había confesado la verdad. Esto tenía que ser mentira. Tenía que serlo. Los tres continuaron abrazándose, Hermione realmente tratando de llorar, sintió como Harry la abrazaba, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Ella sabía que estaba había sido la peor parte de su cáncer. Decirle a que iba a morir a aquellos a quienes amaba, era sin duda la peor experiencia de toda su vida.

"Lo siento tanto, Mione" Harry susurró en su espalda.

Hermione asintió pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Ella estaba muriendo y ellos lo sabían. No había nada que lamentar, ella estaba en paz.

Ginny se separó de ella, limpiándose las lágrimas. "¿Cuánto tiempo, Hermione?"

Hermione sabía que esa pregunta vendría tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. "Menos de dos años"

Esta vez Ginny comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, sus ásperos sollozos hicieron eco en el compartimiento. Dado que no podía alcanzar su varita, Hermione se alegró cuando Harry hizo un hechizo silenciador en el compartimiento. Así no tenían que preocuparse de que los escucharan. Sólo se sentaron ahí, abrazándose unos a otros aferrándose a la vida… o la pequeña vida que le quedaba a Hermione.

Draco estaba caminando en el pequeño corredor del tren cuando escuchó los primeros sollozos. Eran fuertes y llenos de tanto dolor, que Draco casi se golpeó contra la pared. Sacando su varita, caminó deprisa por el corredor, sólo para confundirse más cuando el llanto cesó de repente. Llegando al final del pasillo, bajó su varita, algo molesto por haberse alterado, para empezar. Quien fuera que estuviera llorando no le interesaba. Por lo tanto, a él no le interesaba ir con esa persona y ayudarla.

Rodando los ojos, se dio la vuelta; con los ojos fijos en un compartimiento. Mirando hacia adentro, lo que vio casi le quitó la respiración. En el compartimiento, de donde el repentino llanto había venido, estaban Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y la Weaselette. No era Hermione la que estaba llorando cómo al principio había pensado. Era Ginny Weasley, quien abrazaba a Hermione cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Pensando que se había lastimado o algo, se dio la vuelta. Mientras lo hacía, vio como Potter hacía lo mismo y abrazaba a Granger desde atrás. Inseguro de qué pensar, finalmente entendió lo que estaba viendo.

Ella finalmente les había dicho. La insufrible sabelotodo finalmente les había dicho a sus amigos que estaba muriendo. Sintiendo la urgencia de confortarla, desechó la idea rápidamente. Por fin había logrado pasar la mayoría de las vacaciones de navidad sin pensar en ella. Bueno, ok, tal vez sólo un cuarto del tiempo sin pensar en ella. No importaba si él se quedaba pensando en ella hasta bien entrada la noche. No importaba que su corazón doliera cada que pensaba en ella sufriendo. Y realmente no importaba que estuviera cayendo por ella, aunque se negara a admitirlo.

No, no importaba para nada.

Hermione vio a Malfoy mirándola; vio la mirada rota en su rostro. Ella conocía esa mirada. Él estaba indeciso entre preguntar que estaba mal y alejarse. Y él ya había tenido esa mirada antes. Bastantes veces, de hecho; cada vez que ella estaba en un embrollo; cuando él la había seguido antes de que se desmayara, cuando lo vio por primera vez después de haber despertado, y bastantes ocasiones después de eso.

Una parte de ella quería que él entrara; para decirle que lo sentía por haber huido aquel día y por no haberle hablado en meses. Pero otra parte de ella no quería otra cosa excepto que se diera la vuelta y se fuera. Él no era un buen chico y ella lo sabía. Pero, ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos en las noches? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de preguntarse si él también pensaba en ella?

Ella sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, vaya que las sabía. Ella simplemente no quería pensar en él. Si él quería actuar como si ella no existiera, eso estaba bien. Ella también podía jugar ese juego. Mientras ella lo veía a los ojos en un modo desafiante, Malfoy se fue, sin siquiera dirigirle una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas. Y eso de por sí, ya era extraño. Su sonrisa torcida era para ella cómo los libros y las rosas. Era una característica encarnada. Debió de haber estado bastante molesto. Pero ella no quería pensar en eso. En su lugar, enfocó su atención en sus dos mejores amigos; quienes la abrazaban fuertemente. Ambos aún seguían llorando, aún luchando contra lo que ella les había dicho. Eventualmente lo superarían. Hasta entonces, se aferraría a ellos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que la Rosa Negra Mágica en su cabello estaba brillando.


	12. Por sí mismos

**Disclaimer: La historia original le pertenece a xxSammySabotagexx y Harry Potter a JK Rowling. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción.**

**Capitulo 11: Por sí mismos. **

"Hermione, tienes que decirle a Ron" dijo Harry mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Hermione no sabía si llorar o reír sobre eso. Hacía ya dos meses que habían regresado a la escuela y la necesidad de decirle a Ron se estaba volviendo más fuerte cada día. "Lo sé, Harry. Lo sé. Es sólo que no sé cuando voy a hacerlo"

Y era verdad. Ella en verdad quería decirle a Ron, pero no estaba segura sobre si podría. Desde que les había contado a Harry y a Ginny la mantenían vigilada; algo bastante molesto por cierto. Literalmente no podía ir a ningún lugar sin que ellos dejaran de mirarla ni un segundo. Ellos alegaron que sólo estaban preocupados por ella. Hermione sabía la verdad. Ellos estaban preocupados de que hablara de nuevo con Malfoy; que se pudiera escapar para ir verlo; y ese pensamiento en sí era ridículo. Él no sólo la había ignorado desde que ella le había salvado el pellejo, sino por la manera en que él estaba alrededor de ella. Él actuaba como si ella estuviera tratando de matarlo o algo así.

Curiosamente, esa no parecía una mala idea…

Harry suspiró, mientras trataba de seguirla camino a Herbología. "Bien. Pero por favor, ¿Podrías hacerlo pronto? Es decir tú no…" Harry se detuvo a sí mismo y se aclaró la garganta. "Él necesita saberlo"

A pesar de que Harry había tratado de ocultarlo, Hermione sabía a lo que se refería. Ella no lucía del todo bien. Su enfermedad estaba comenzando a consumir su cuerpo poco a poco. De hecho, estaba tan perturbada que evitaba mirarse en los espejos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. No era un secreto para nadie que había perdido bastante peso, ya que fue necesario que ajustara su uniforme un par de veces. Incluso su piel lucía más pálida, traslúcida. Sus ojos parecían estar hundidos, dándole la apariencia de estar sumergidos. Y eso no le gustaba, ni un poco. Cada día que pasaba se veía a sí misma empeorando cada vez más.

Hermione se estaba desvaneciendo mucho más rápido de lo que creyó que sería.

No solo habían sido efectos físicos, sino que eran más profundos que eso; mucho más profundo. Hermione había descubierto que se la hacía más difícil moverse, su agotamiento le obstaculizaba ir a la sala común, debido a la gran cantidad de escaleras que tenía que subir. Había muchos días en lo que incluso le era imposible ir a clases; decidiendo quedarse en cama si el sudor frío y los temblores de su cuerpo eran muy malos. La comida ni siquiera parecía apetitosa y su bazo se había alargado, así lo expresó Madam Pomphrey.

Sí, Hermione estaba mal. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que esto pasaría. Ella iba a morir más rápido de lo que había pensado. Y si continuaba de esta manera, eso sería muy pronto. No podía decirles a sus amigos eso. Harry y Ginny muy apenas la dejaban sola. Y si ella les decía la verdad –además, ella tenía una ellos mismos podrían decir- nunca la dejarían ni un minuto sola. Esa había sido la razón por la que no les había contado, para empezar; ella no necesitaba que ellos abandonaran sus vidas por ella.

Ahora, parecía que Ron también estaría involucrado. Desde que él había regresado después de su pequeño incidente cómo un Kneazle, Ron había estado muy amable. Incluso se había disculpado con Hermione por la manera en que había estado actuando. Hermione sólo lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que lo perdonaba. Desde entonces, Ron había intentado pasar más tiempo con ella; algo que sospechó, era idea de Harry. Sin embargo, ella siempre había tenido miedo de que él se diera cuenta. Él siempre había sido obtuso, eso era. Afortunadamente para ella, él ni siquiera había notado su deterioro.

"Ok, Harry" se detuvo y se giró hacia su mejor amigo, notando como sus misteriosos ojos las miraban de arriba abajo. "Le diré pronto. Sólo, por favor, dame un día o dos. ¿Está bien?"

Harry sólo asintió, no respondió. Ya era su suficientemente doloroso ver a su amiga en ese estado cómo para pelear con ella. No cuando se podría decir que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Mientras caminaban a Herbología, Harry se sentó junto a ella tan cerca cómo fuera posible. Desde que Hermione le había contado la verdad, él se había mantenido tan cerca como podía. Había perdido a tanta gente de la que amaba, que aún no podía creer que fuera a perder a Hermione. Tanto así, que había estado trabajando con Madam Pomphrey todos los días hasta bien entrada la noche en la búsqueda de una cura. Después de todo lo que su mejor amiga había hecho por él durante la guerra, él siempre la había visto como el pilar de su fortaleza; la única persona en su vida que nunca se iría. Era casi doloroso de considerar que su enfermedad se la estaba llevando sin que él pudiera luchar.

Pero lo haría. Maldición, ¡El era Harry Potter! Encontraría una cura para ella. Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

* * *

Todo mundo podía ver que Hermione estaba empeorando. Draco, lo notó por sí mismo incluso antes que todos los demás. Y por qué había sido eso, no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que ella estaba empeorando, y eso lo lastimaba profundamente.

Desde que habían regresado de las vacaciones, Draco no había podido sacarla de su mente. Al principio, había intentado mantenerse alejado de ella con la esperanza de que esos extraños y nada queridos sentimientos hacia ella desaparecieran. Y ahora podía afirmar ese plan no estaba funcionando. En su lugar, tenía el efecto opuesto. Sólo lo hacía querer verla todo el tiempo, hablarle, estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo que fuera posible. En clases caminaba junto a su mesa sólo para oler su fragancia. Ella olía maravilloso para él y eso lo confundía aún más. En pocas palabras, no tenía esperanzas.

Sentado en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, notó como ella picaba la comida, sin comerla realmente. Eso fue, hasta que notó la mirada preocupada de Potter en ella. Junto a ella estaba el idiota de Weasley. Él sólo continuaba platicando sin notar a su enferma amiga. Draco resopló en su jugo de calabaza cuando Weasley le susurró algo al oído. Ante su risa, sintió la urgente necesidad de golpear al patético intento de sangre limpia. Los celos se incrementaron en él hasta el punto de casi hacer que rompiera su copa en la mano. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A partir de ahora, los dos tenían que hablar y aclarar las cosas. Él tenía que hablar con ella y hacerle entender que tenía que sacarle esos bizarros sentimientos.

Sí, él y Granger tenían que tener una seria discusión.

* * *

Hermione rió ante lo que Ron susurró en su oreja. Él le estaba contando una historia sobre lo que pasó en las vacaciones. Aparentemente, él y George habían cachado a Harry y a Ginny besándose en cobertizo de su padre. Sólo imaginar las caras que sus dos mejores amigos debieron de haber puesto le causó un gran dolor de estómago debido a las grandes carcajadas. En su mente, Hermione pensaba lo agradable que era por fin poder hablar con Ron.

Sin embargo, otra parte de ella le decía que tenía que decirle la verdad. Siempre se le venía ese pensamiento a la mente cada vez que la cena comenzaba. Si no estaba junto a Ron, Harry la estaría presionando para que lo hiciera. ¡Y era toda su culpa la que estaba en su mente! Si él no le recordara día a día que tenía que decirle, ella no estaría en este doloroso dilema. Ok, eso no era verdad. Él la presionaba demasiado, pero era necesario. Si él no lo hiciera, ella nunca le diría a Ron.

Mientras ella y Ron continuaban riéndose de Harry y Ginny, sintió una mirada en la espalda. Reconoció el sentimiento inmediatamente y no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. ¿Así que Draco Malfoy la miraba de nuevo? Bueno, al menos no estaba tratando de ignorarla completamente. Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa y se excusó con sus amigos. No quería ser mirada por el chico que la trataba como si fuera a morir de un día a otro. Hermione ya tenía suficientes problemas.

Caminando hacia la sala común, sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar. Esto era una mala señal. Cuando esto pasaba, quería decir que los temblores estaban bastante cerca. Y si no llegaba rápidamente a la sala común, tal vez se desmayaría antes de llegar. Los otros estudiantes de la escuela ya habían hablado lo suficiente de ella debido a su apariencia. Y ciertamente no quería darles más motivos para ello. Así que se presionó a sí misma para subir las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegó a los dormitorios. Todavía nadie regresaba de la cena, lo que le dio el tiempo para recargarse sobre la pared. Su respiración se volvió irregular, lo que era un síntoma peor aún que las temblorosas rodillas.

Necesitaba dormir. Ahora.

Las escaleras hacia los dormitorios lucían increíblemente largas. Negándose a rendirse, se forzó a sí misma a levantarse. Sus rodillas casi se rindieron cuando intentó balancear su cuerpo. Casi estaba ahí. Haciendo el uso de toda su fuerza, levantó una pierna y después la otra. Finalmente, rió ligeramente cuando llegó a los dormitorios, corriendo tan rápido como podía a la cama. Apenas tocó la almohada cuando finalmente sucumbió ante el oscuro abismo que rodeaba su cabeza.

* * *

Ginny se levantó junto con su prometido cuando todos comenzaron a salir del gran comedor. La cena había terminado y todo mundo se dirigía a su respectiva sala común. Había una bruja en particular por la que Ginny estaba profundamente preocupada. "Harry, estoy preocupada"

Harry, tomando su mano, asintió. "Yo también lo estoy, Gin"

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Madam Pomphrey aún trabaja en la cura, pero no sabe si la cura estará lista en unos meses y Hermione…" Ginny no pudo terminar.

"Lo sé, Ginny" Y lo hacía. Hermione no lucía bien y pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo recostada haciendo la tarea o escribiendo notas para sus amigos. Muy dentro de él, Harry sabía que Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo.

No había necesidad de ser una persona muy inteligente para saber que Hermione estaba enferma. La gente venía con él y con Ginny para preguntarles que estaba pasando con la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Y cada vez que preguntaban, la respuesta era la misma. Que Hermione estaba enferma y que no se sentía bien. Sin embargo, después de un mes, esa excusa ya no estaba funcionando. Ninguna enfermedad en el mundo mágico duraba tanto tiempo a menos que fuera seria. Todos sabían eso y la parte más dolorosa para Harry era saber que Hermione sabía eso. Él sabía que ella podía sentir las miradas llenas de lástima durante el día y ver constantemente como la evitaban como la plaga. Y lo más importante, él veía como la vida en sus ojos iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Ahora, no sólo estaban opacos.

Sino que estaban vacíos también.

"Vamos a dormir, amor" dijo, besando a su prometida en la frente. "Mañana iremos con Madam Pomphrey. Tal vez podamos encontrar algo"

Merlín, eso esperaba.

* * *

Ron no era un idiota. Sabía que algoandaba mal con Hermione. Sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo. No era ciego y podía ver claramente que estaba enferma. Por el amor de Merlín, no era muy difícil de ver. Pero, algo que nadie entendió fue que además notó la manera en que ella miraba a sus compañeros con dolor en sus ojos. Ellos la estaban evitando y ella sabía que era porque estaba enferma. Esa era la razón por la que él no la había estado tratando diferente. Ella necesitaba al menos a una persona en su vida que la tratara como antes solían hacerlo.

Su tiempo como un Kneazle le dio otra perspectiva. Hermione no lo amaba de la manera en que él la amaba. Que eso lo lastimaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, aún era cierto. Y entre más la alejara, había más posibilidades de perderla. Y aunque quisiera que ella le dijera que estaba pasando, él esperaría.

Ella le diría a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Hermione tosió y se volteó, el dolor en uncostado empeorando cada vez más.

Todos estaban dormidos, causando que tuviera que mantener sus sollozos en silencio. Tal vez estaba algo lastimada, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera. Especialmente Ginny; desde que la chica había movido su cama a un lado de la de Hermione. Aparentemente lo había hecho para poder estar al pendiente de Hermione en caso de que ella necesitara algo. Afortunadamente, Ginny se había quedado dormida mucho antes de que el dolor comenzara. Ella amaba a Ginny profundamente, pero no podía soportar que estuviera pegada a ella todo el día.

Levantándose de la cama, se alegró al notar que su fuerza había regresado por completo, dejando únicamente al insoportable dolor en su costado. Sin embargo, cojeó hasta la ventana más próxima y miró a través de ella. No se veía ninguna estrella en el cielo, con las grises nubes cubriendo todo su brillo. Recargándose del otro lado en agonizante dolor, sintió como sus piernas ardían ligeramente. Sí, ella sabía que su enfermedad no causaba semejantes reacciones. Sino que era psicosomático. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir. Así que, ignorando el dolor, se puso un par de pants sobre su short, así como también los zapatos. Era una noche cálida, así que no necesitaba su túnica.

Lo que ella necesitaba era estar bajo su árbol.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, las nubes impedían que la luz se llenara el ambiente.

Con varita en mano, Hermione miró hacia el lago desde su árbol. Desde que había llegado, sólo había podido ver un par de estrellas. La luz era silenciosa y no muy brillosa, pero era suficiente para ver al menos veinte pies de donde estaba sentada. Las suaves olas del Lago Negro eran apenas notables desde donde estaba sentada, incluso con la luz sobre su cabeza. De vez en cuando veía al calamar gigante sacar sus enormes tentáculos de las profundidades del lago. Mucha gente pensaría que sería peligroso estar afuera con semejante oscuridad, y probablemente estaban en lo correcto. Sin embargo, eso no importaba para Hermione. Iba a morir de todas maneras, así que un poco de peligro no la mataría.

Hermione había estado ahí afuera por un par de horas, tratando de aceptar el hecho de que no le quedaba tanto tiempo como creía. Estaba muriendo, su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más. Si tuviera que poner un límite de tiempo, diría que sólo le quedaban algunos meses más antes de que su cuerpo se rindiera. Cuatro meses para decir adiós, cuando en realidad nadie sabía todavía.

Un trueno se escuchó sobre su cabeza, advirtiéndole que se avecinaba una tormenta; diciéndole que era tiempo de volver a la cama. Una parte de Hermione no se quería ir; sólo quería quedarse ahí de pie hasta que la lluvia la empapara por completo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor la lluvia podía llevarse su cáncer. Sin embargo, en cuanto otro trueno sonó, se dio cuenta de que era mejor volver al castillo. Así que, guardando su varita en el bolsillo, se levantó y estiró, agradeciendo que el dolor hubiera desaparecido para dejar únicamente una leve molestia.

Ni si quiera había dado un paso, cuando escuchó a una voz romper el silencio.

"¿Acaso no te han dicho que es no es bueno salir en la noche sola?"

Suspirando, Hermione se giró hacia la voz. "Sí, pero también me dijeron que no me juntara con criminales. Y ya ves, fallé en ambas"

Draco rió ligeramente mientras salía de las sombras, a diez pies de donde estaba Hermione. "Eso parece"

"Así que," Hermione cruzó a sus ahora temblorosos brazos mientras los truenos continuaban sonando. "¿Finalmente has decidido dejar de ignorarme?"

Él alzó una ceja, aunque se veía vagamente debido a la falta de luz. "¿Por qué? ¿acaso la grandiosa Hermione Granger ha extrañado mi presencia?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Oh sí, Malfoy. Extraño que estés cerca de mí. Continúa mintiéndote"

Draco sonrió de lado. "Lo haré, Granger. Lo haré"

Suspirando, Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante. "Por mucho que ame nuestra interesante conversación, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi dormitorio"

"No tan rápido, Granger" dijo, caminando hacia ella para evitar que regresara al castillo.

Una fría gota golpeó su nariz, y otras más a su frente. "No ahora, Malfoy. Está comenzando a llover. Me gustaría regresar al castillo antes de que pesque un resfriado"

"Esto no tomará mucho, Granger. Te lo aseguro" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Hermione sintió como su cabello se comenzaba a humedecer mientras llovía. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Malfoy?"

Draco avanzó un paso. "¿Por qué de repente estás tan ansiosa de alejarte de mí?"

Hermione quería gritar de frustración. "Bueno, discúlpame por no estar emocionada de hablar contigo, Malfoy. Después de todo, tú has sido el que me ha estado tratando como si fuera invisible o algo así"

"No te he estado tratando como si fueras invisible, Granger" dijo, comenzando a molestarse.

"¡Sí, claro que lo has hecho, Malfoy!" dio un paso hacia adelante, con los puños cerrados. "Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que le dije que estaba muriendo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí sincerarme sobre algo que no quería que nadie supiera? Y cuando te lo dije –para salvar tu jodido trasero- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Te levantaste y te fuiste! ¡Era como si no te importara si moría o no! Y, aunque no te importara, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que eso me ocasionó? ¡Me hizo no querer decirle a nadie más por temor a que se alejaran de mí! ¡Mierda, eso fue sumamente doloroso, Malfoy!"

"¿Qué mierda esperabas que hiciera, Granger? ¿Abrazarte y decirte que todo iba a estar bien? ¡No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes! ¡Maldición, somos enemigos…!"

Ella lo interrumpió, dando otro paso hacia adelante. "No, no somos enemigos, Malfoy. Lo hemos dejado de ser desde aquel día en el tren. ¡Tú dijiste que yo era la única persona que no te trataba como un jodido mortífago!"

Draco gruño furioso, levantando las manos hacia el cielo. "¡Esto no es sobre mí siendo tu maldito enemigo!"

"¿Entonces sobre qué demonios es, idiota?" ella gritó en respuesta.

"Es sobre ti. ¡Quiero te que detengas!" gritó, ahora a dos pies de ella.

"¿Detener qué? ¡No se qué jodidos hablas!" dijo golpeando el suelo con frustración.

"¡Si lo sabes!"

"¡No, realmente no lo sé!"

"¡Deja de hacerte tonta, Granger! ¡Detente!"

"¿Detener qué? ¡Sólo escúpelo, patético hurón!"

"¡Estos sentimientos, Granger! ¡Deja de hacer que _sienta_ esto por ti!" le gritó en la cara.

La sorpresa reemplazó a la ira mientras miraba perpleja a Draco Malfoy. ¿Él sentía algo por ella? Sus ojos parpadearon mientras miraban a sus tormentosos ojos grises, sin escuchar los truenos sobre ella. ¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad? Por la mirada en sus ojos, obtuvo la respuesta. Demonios…

Draco Malfoy _sentía_ algo por ella.

"¿Sientes algo por mí?" su voz se escuchaba sorprendida.

Él bufó. "No te hagas la sorprendida, Granger. Después de todo, tú me hiciste esto y quiero que dejes de hacerlo"

"Yo no te he hecho nada, Malfoy" dijo, con su voz aún baja debido a la sorpresa.

Draco rió siniestramente. "No me mientas, sé que lo tú lo hiciste. ¿Por qué otro motivo sentiría esto?"

Hermione levantó una mano y se apartó el cabello mojado de la cara mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo. "¿Exactamente de qué manera?"

"¡Cómo si no lo supieras! Los constantes pensamientos sobre ti, la manera en que mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, y el cómo me lastima ver el dolor que sientes. De seguro me diste algo y ahora quiero el antídoto" dijo tranquilamente mientras hablaba.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Draco Malfoy le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella. Sólo que él no entendía eso. La peor parte era, que saber que ella se sentía de la misma manera.

"Te aseguro, Malfoy, que no te he dado nada" su voz aún seguía tranquila.

Él rodó los ojos. "Seguro. ¿Entonces de donde se supone que vienen? ¿Por su propia cuenta?"

"No, no lo he hecho" Hermione sonrió de lado. "Los sentimientos no vienen por su propia cuenta cuando te enamoras de alguien"

Draco se congeló. Ella no le había dicho eso. "¡NO estoy enamorado de ti, Granger!"

Hermione rió. "Bien, ¿Entonces que se supone que es? ¡Ciertamente yo no te he dado nada, así que yo no tengo la culpa!"

"¡Mientes!" gruñó, sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos. "¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!"

"¡No me llames idiota, asquerosa sangre sucia!"

Hermione avanzó otro paso. "¡Retracta eso último, niño de mami!" gritó.

"¡Te odio!" gritó Malfoy, con los truenos resonando mientras lo hacía.

"Bueno, ¡No tanto como yo!" gritó Hermione, parpadeando debido al agua en sus ojos.

Bufando, ninguno de los dos habló. Draco sentía la urgencia de lanzarle una _maldición,_ mientras que Hermione tenía la urgencia de _golpearlo_ como en el tercer año. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y los truenos seguían resonando mientras ellos se miraban con profundo odio. Pero, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía fue que el amor estaba escondido detrás de ese odio. Para empezar, ese amor fue el que les dio la pasión para pelear…

Y fue ese amor el que hizo que los labios de Draco chocaran contra los de Hermione.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Hoy actualizo capitulo temprano ya que ayer me desvele mucho porque fui al concierto de Katy Perry (Les había comentado que la amo?) y la verdad no he dormido nada... y quiero dormir aunque sea un ratito! los reviews que me faltan de responder, lo hare en la brevedad! Sin mas que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo... Vaya que lo disfrute!

De nuevo, gracias a Izzy M por ayudarme beteando el capitulo, y muchas gracias por los reviews los favoritos...

**HAY QUE LLEGAR A LOS 200 REVIEWS :)**

Por cierto chicas, no actualizare hasta dentro de **2 semanas**... aun no tengo el siguiente capitulo, la escuela es algo pesada, asi que les pido su **_comprension_**!

Muchas gracias y nos leemos despues :)

xsxbx

**PD: SUBI LA SEMANA PASADA UNA NUEVA TRADUCCION, ES UN ONESHOT DRAMIONE Y ME ENCANTARIA QUE PASARAN A LEERLO Y QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN :)**


	13. Rechazo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción.**

**Capitulo dedicado a LondonHearts010 que esta desaparecida! Te extraño amiga! :)**

**Capitulo 12: Rechazo.**

Hermione sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos en un momento. Era un beso brusco; uno lleno de pasión y necesidad. Antes de que pudiera separarse de él y darle una bofetada, su cuerpo se rindió ante la tentación; enganchándose con él. ¿Qué podía decir? ¡Vaya que el chico sabía **besar**! Cada parte de su cuerpo se regocijaba en alegría, incluso sus labios ardían ante el contacto. Hermione respondió el beso y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él. Aún podía sentir las frías gotas de la lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro y sus ojos cerrados, pero su mente no registraba eso. De hecho, su mente no registraba nada más que cada contorno del cuerpo de Draco.

Hermione sintió a sus pies caminar hacia atrás, y también sintió una de las manos de Draco sobre su espalda mientras la otra estaba posada sobre su húmedo cabello. Su espalda se golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol mientras Draco deslizaba su lengua en su boca. Mientras el calor del primer beso se intensificaba, no pudo evitar dejar salir los gemidos que vibraban en su garganta. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda al tiempo que él se movía de su boca a su cuello, mordisqueando los puntos más sensibles. Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, irradiando calor, y no sintió ni el más mínimo frío. De hecho –en todo caso- estaba comenzando a sentirse algo abochornada.

Mientras Draco comenzaba a guiar su lengua hacia su clavícula, de pronto se alejó, mirando profundamente sus cálidos ojos. Por un momento, Draco no dijo nada, sólo la miró con los labios hinchados y el rostro algo abochornado. Era casi como si recién hubiera despertado de un sueño. La mente de Hermione regresó lentamente a ella, pero no lo suficiente como para gritarle por su estupidez. Todo lo que podía hacer era deslizar sus manos sobre los brazos de Draco, con una sonrisa torcida sobre su rostro. Draco, aún mirándola con sorpresa, nunca movió sus manos de su posición actual.

—¿Granger? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Hmm? —replicó Hermione mientras sus labios alcanzaban su mandíbula. Estaba disfrutando demasiado besarlo como para detenerse.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —su voz vibró en su cuello, causando que Hermione lo pellizcara juguetonamente.

Ella le dio una risa provocativa.

—Nos estamos besando, Malfoy. Pensé que ya sabías eso, dado que lo haces muy bien.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione hizo algo que probablemente no debió. Instintivamente, deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su oreja. Un gemido se escapó del pecho de Draco antes de que perdiera el control. Antes de lo que Hermione hubiera pensado, se acercó hacia ella y capturó sus labios de nuevo, levantándola por las caderas así que ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Este beso era bastante parecido al primero; lleno de fuego. Un fuego tan ardiente, que Hermione sentía como ardía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Así que, ¿esto era como se sentían los comienzos del amor? No pudo evitar sentirse algo mareada debido al vértigo. Después de todo, no estaba del todo contenta con que su primer amor fuera con un Slytherin.

Continuaron besándose, con Draco deslizando sus manos fuera y dentro de su blusa. Y fue cuando él comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por su espina dorsal que Hermione comenzó temblar. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón -aunque en un sentido bastante placentero. Aferrando aún más sus piernas sobre su cintura, envolvió sus brazos sobre su cuello, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ninguno de los otros chicos que la habían besado con anterioridad lo habían hecho de esta manera. No lo hizo Ron, no lo hizo Krum y no lo hizo Cormac; todos esos se habían sentido algo húmedos. Y este beso con Draco Malfoy no era para nada húmedo.

Era el cielo.

Al escuchar sus gemidos, Draco sintió a su mente regresar a él lentamente. De pronto, todo lo que ella le había dicho antes cobró perfecto sentido. Estaba enamorado de ella. Por mucho que lo odiara, no podía avergonzarse de ello. Por el amor de Merlín, nunca creyó que el amor en verdad existiera. Ahora que lo creía, no estaba muy seguro de poder dejarlo ir. Además, una cosa estaba segura. El no quería solo unos cuantos rápidos besos bajo la lluvia.

Tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, dio un paso atrás y dejó que Hermione bajara lentamente los pies hasta el suelo aunque sus manos seguían en su cuello. Romper el beso fue aún más difícil. ¡Sus labios eran como una maldita droga!

—¡Granger, no…! Hermione tenemos que detenernos!

Hermione oyó sus palabras, pero no escuchó. Mientras él estaba hablando, ella continuó dejando pequeños besos por todo su cuello. Era adicta a la manera en que se estaba sintiendo. La alegría que estaba sintiendo era algo que simplemente no quería dejar ir. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido así por última vez… Hermione temía que si se detenían ahora, esa alegría no regresaría. Ella la necesitaba; la deseaba.

—¡Hermione, no!

Draco se liberó de ella, su cuerpo temblando debido a la necesidad. Sosteniéndola a la distancia de su brazo, trató de hablar con ella sin mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de deseo, que no creía que podría controlarse si lo hacía.

Hermione frunció los labios ligeramente.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

Draco alzó una ceja. ¿Ella no podría ser tan testaruda, o sí?

—¡Maldición, Granger! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de qué estaba pasando?

Hermione asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Ahora Draco estaba bastante confundido.

—¿Entonces porque dejaste que continuara?

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —dijo Hermione con sus ojos fijos en los labios de Draco.

—Granger, nos vemos recargados en un árbol a la vista de todos. ¿Eso no te molesta? Su voz estaba llena de sorpresa.

Suspirando, Hermione cruzó los brazos. El sentimiento se había ido, dejando un amargo sentimiento de rechazo.

—No, no me molesta. Ahora que me estás haciendo sentir como una completa idiota, sí lo hace.

Draco dejó salir una risa burlona.

—Sí, claro. Te conozco, Granger. Sé que eres virgen; el mismo hecho de que estuvieras a punto de perderla en un lugar como este es absurdo.

El rechazo se hizo más grande, consumiéndola con una ciega ira.

—Bueno, ¡pues lamento que me veas de esa manera, Malfoy!

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando sus manos en rendición.

—No quise decir eso, Granger. ¡Maldición, cálmate!

Hermione no se calmó. Parecía que toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, causando que se viera roja.

—¿Por qué de repente estás tan ansioso de rechazarme, Malfoy?

Draco abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Él nunca la había rechazado; de hecho, solo había estado tratando de hacer algo caballeroso en su vida.

—¡No te estoy rechazando!

Ella no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando las palpitaciones en sus orejas.

—¡Oh, lo sé! ¿Es porque tengo cáncer, verdad?

—¿Qué? —Draco dio un paso hacia delante—. No, Her…

Hermione quitó su mano de su brazo.

—No soy lo suficientemente buena porque algo no está bien conmigo. No soy perfecta, ¡así que no me quieres! ¿Es eso, no es así?

Malfoy negaba enérgicamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No tenía ni una maldita idea de dónde venía todo eso.

—No Granger, estás sobre reaccionando…

Hermione, cegada por la ira, lo abofeteó tan fuerte en la cara que estuvo a punto de dejar su mano marcada en la pálida piel de Draco. Temblaba tan fuerte que incluso podía sentirlo hasta en los huesos. El rostro de Draco se había volteado, dejando ver un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Él no se podía mover, su corazón aún agitado debido a los besos.

—¿Sobre reaccionando, no? ¿Acaso no estoy actuando lo bastante bien para ti? ¡Bueno, pues perdóname, Malfoy! ¡Yo no soy ninguna puta a la que puedes usar y después botar cuando quieras! ¡Y en serio lamento que esté muriendo, por lo tanto, no soy lo suficientemente buena para tu amor! —su voz sonaba chillona, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Draco la vio alejarse con un zumbido en la oreja y una mejilla ardiendo. Curiosamente, no estaba molesto por lo que ella hizo. En todo caso, se sentía orgulloso. ¡Maldición! ¡De hecho estaba completamente orgulloso de que Hermione lo hubiera golpeado –de nuevo! No fue el hecho de que ella lo golpeara, sino la pasión en sus ojos. Él no había visto esa pasión desde la guerra. Notando que la lluvia se había detenido, Draco sacudió la cabeza y regresó a las mazmorras con una mano en su mejilla.

Merlín, necesitaba una ducha fría.

* * *

'_¡Cómo se atreve ese patético hurón a hacerme eso! ¡Tal vez esté muriendo, pero aun tengo un maldito corazón! ¡Y aún se puede romper!_' Hermione comenzó a regresar a su sala común, sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente, con sus zapatos mojados chirriando mientras caminaba.

Levantó las cobijas, casi sin aliento, y se dejó caer en el colchón sin secarse. Los suaves sonidos de las demás chicas al dormir llenaban la habitación, junto con los ligeros ronquidos de Ginny. Sus ronquidos no eran como los de Ron –gracias a Merlín-, incluso eran confortantes. Cinco minutos después, a Hermione se le hizo difícil respirar sobre su estómago, por lo que se volteó. El sol estaba comenzando a salir en el horizonte, iluminando el dormitorio. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Hermione no podía sentir la misma alegría que cada mañana. De hecho, solo se sentía fría e indeseada.

Con la visión borrosa y sensación de náusea, Hermione comenzó a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, antes de que se quedara dormida, vio la luz en forma de corazón en el techo fijo en ella.

* * *

**Dos días después…**

—No lo olviden, estos viajes a Hogsmeade son un privilegio. La mayoría, si no es que todos, ya son mayores de edad, aún siguen representando a la escuela. Si hacen algo que los haga ver como un montón de animales, entonces pareceremos un zoológico en lugar de una respetable escuela. ¡Eso no es aceptable, por lo que espero que todos se comporten!

Hermione estaba con sus amigos, escuchando el usual discurso de McGonagall sobre Hogsmeade. Normalmente los magos y brujas mayores de edad podían ir cuando quisieran. Pero para que pudieran ir, tenían que hacer una petición escrita a su jefe de casa. Un hecho que Hermione y el resto de sus compañeros consideraba ridículo.

—Por Merlín —Ginny se giró hacia Hermione, Harry y Ron—. ¿No creen que después de todos estos años el discurso sería diferente?

Harry rió, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Gin. Creo que ahora he escuchado ese discurso cuatro veces.

Ron rió, mirando continuamente a Hermione por la esquina del ojo. Había notado cuán mal se veía Hermione hoy. Cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando, estaba progresando peligrosamente y él realmente no quería que Hermione fuera.

—¿Hey, Mione?

Saliéndose de sus pensamientos, Hermione lo miró.

—¿Sí, Ronald?

Ron movió los pies desesperadamente, sin querer pelear con ella realmente.

—¿No crees que deberías saltarte este viaje a Hogsmeade?

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry miraba de Ron a Hermione. Él también había notado cuán enferma y débil se veía hoy, pero estaba sorprendido de que Ron lo hubiera notado también. Tal vez su amigo no era tan tonto como pensaban. Además, no era necesario ser muy inteligente para notar cuán enferma estaba Hermione.

—Tiene razón, Mione. No te ves muy bien hoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Me siento bien, gracias.

Ginny recargó su cabeza en el brazo de su mejor amiga.

—Tal vez ellos tienen razón, cariño. Deberías quedarte aquí y dormir un poco…

—¡Dije que estaba bien, Gin! —gritó Hermione, de repente sintiéndose culpable ante la expresión de su amiga—. Verán, sé que están preocupados, pero confíen en mí. Me siento bien. Nunca me había sentido mejor.

Todos podían ver que estaba mintiendo y ella también. Pero la dejarían ir de todas maneras. Era obvio que pelear le quitaba mucha energía y ellos no querían que se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Hermione suspiró mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la aldea. Todo lo que dijeron era verdad. Había despertado esa mañana sintiéndose peor que ninguna otra ocasión y eso la asustó. Los doctores y los sanadores habían dicho que si al despertar apenas se podía mover entonces había motivos para preocuparse. Bueno, cuando despertó aquella mañana, apenas podía moverse y, mucho menos, ir al baño.

Hermione sabía que su cáncer estaba muy avanzado. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso a nadie. En el momento en que lo hiciera sería enviada automáticamente a San Mungo a la primera oportunidad que les presentara. Y no podía dejar que eso pasara; no cuando sentía que su propósito aún no estaba completo. Así que se obligó a salir de la cama y a cambiarse para el viaje. Hermione simplemente no lo entendía. Dos días antes se había sentido perfectamente bien. Ayer tal vez se había sentido algo extraña, pero no había sido nada grave. Hoy, por otro lado, el dolor la estaba matando.

No había palabras para describirlo.

Así que aquí estaba. Se estaba forzando a sí misma a ir Hogsmeade con sus amigos. En todo caso, quería ver la pequeña y pintoresca aldea una vez más; además de que también quería que ver a sus amigos pasándosela verdaderamente bien. Además, en verdad quería ver a Draco. Después de haberle gritado dos días antes, él había estado constantemente en su mente. Durante clases no la miraba; solo escribía en ese maldito libro que siempre llevaba con él. Ella no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo y eso no le gustaba. Ella quería su atención, tanto como una disculpa. ¡Maldición!

Para cuando llegaron a la aldea, Hermione sentía náuseas y comenzaba a sentir la visión borrosa; el costado comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

—Hey —llamó a sus amigos—. ¿Por qué no van a Zonko? Voy a la librería, ¿okay?

Ginny se giró, soltando la mano de Harry.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No quería que Ginny la viera así.

—No, estaré bien. Sólo me sentaré a leer un poco y después los veré en las Tres Escobas.

Ron asintió y tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo jaló. Si Hermione decía que iba a estar bien, entonces ella iba a estar bien. Harry, siendo arrastrado por Ron, tomó la mano de Ginny y despidió agitando la mano. Mientras tanto, no pudo evitar pensar que algo no andaba bien. Realmente no quería dejar sola a su enferma amiga. Ginny solo los siguió, mirando hacia atrás cada tres segundos para estar segura de que Hermione estuviera bien.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, Hermione presionó con fuerza el costado de su cuerpo y se forzó a sí misma a caminar hacia los tres escalones que estaban frente a la puerta de la librería. Las manos le temblaban cuando giró la perilla, arrastrando los pies hacia el estante más cercano. El sudor brillaba en su frente para cuando comenzó a revisar los títulos de este; sin realmente verlos debido a su visión borrosa. Sólo tenía que leer, así que lo hizo. El dolor se estaba expandiendo, ahora tomando todo el lado de su cuerpo, así como el tórax. Sacando un libro al azar del estante, lo abrió a la mitad e intentó leerlo, sólo para dejarlo caer en el suelo al momento en que sintió otra oleada de dolor. Jadeante, se inclinó e intentó respirar.

Una voz –una que reconoció como la del dueña de la tienda- se escuchó a su izquierda.

—Hermione, querida, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, Madame —susurró Hermione, negando con la cabeza, mientras trataba de mantener la vista enfocada—. Sólo necesito un poco de aire, disculpe.

Hermione azotó la puerta, casi cayendo por las escaleras mientras bajaba. Mirando hacia su alrededor, miró algunas caras y a los edificios que había detrás. Estaban borrosos y se movían en un ángulo extraño. Los sonidos de las voces a su alrededor no tenían ningún sentido para ella. El dolor la golpeó de nuevo, causando que se tambaleara contra la fría madera de la tienda. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo debido al sudor. El líquido cayendo de su frente hasta sus ojos, con el cabello pegado en su rostro y en el cuello. Otra oleada de dolor la golpeó, se dirigió hacia el camino mientras su estómago se agitaba violentamente. Hermione supo que estaba enferma incluso antes de que lo estuviera.

Cuando el dolor la golpeó de nuevo, su cuerpo perdió la batalla y su estómago se contrajo, vomitando lo poco que había desayunado. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su sistema nervioso se dio por vencido, dejándola sola y débil. Cayendo de rodillas, Hermione continuaba con las náuseas y vomitando hasta que su estómago quedó vacío. Mientras su cuerpo temblaba con cada arcada, su mente comenzó a ponerse en negro. Poco a poco cayendo en la inconsciencia, escuchó una voz.

Una voz que encontró, estaba encerrada en un círculo de luz con el rostro más hermoso del mundo.

* * *

**Bueno, definitivamente no fueron dos semanas. Tenía planeado subirlo el martes, pero mi beta tuvo unos contratiempos... y decidi esperarla... en lo personal odio los fics con muchas faltas de ortografia, y sinceramente el capitulo los tenia!**

**Les tengo una _BUENA NOTICIA,_ la semana pasada les había dicho que no tenía capitulos traducidos, pero cuando terminé este me puse a traducir y no pare hasta que terminé el fic! Así es, oficialemente he terminado la traducción! Así que ya nada más ire publicando un capitulo cada semana.**

**Otra cosa, Solo quedan_ CUATRO_ capitulos más... El final esta cerca, y me gustaría saber sus suposiciones... Cómo creen que terminará el fic? En serio, me gustaría saberlo. Los reviews los respondí el lunes, pero nada mas me falto uno, así que lo responderé aquí:**

**Lorena: Primero que nada, lamento mucho la pérdida que sufriste. Sé que diras, ¿Que puede saber una chica de tan sólo 17 años? Bueno, siendo sincera no sé mucho... pero fue algo que en mi familia se vivió mucho, lamentablemente. Mi abuela perdió tres hijos. Imagina, si el dolor de perder uno, es indescriptible... ahora imáginalo con tres hijos... eran tan pequeños! Pero la vida continua, y solo nos queda seguir adelante y velar por aquellos que aún están con nosotros! Muchísimas gracias por leer, tu review... fue muy emotivo para mi. Sobre la película, sé que suena algo extremo, pero como dice la frase: Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas... Y yo lo he visto con mi mamá, ustedes por nosotros hacen todo! Y es por eso, que nosotros como hijos estamos orgullosos de ustedes! Tal vez en la película la señora exageró un poquito con las "medidas desesperadas", pero como ya dije, los padres son capaces de todo con tal de que sus hijos estén bien. De nuevo muchas gracias y espero seguir teniendo el gusto de ver tus reviews. Una cosa, es solo curiosidad, cuantos años tienes? Hhaha sé que a una mujer no sé le pregunta eso, pero me picó el bichito de la curiosidad hahah! Cuidate :)**

**Eso fue todo chicas, espero y les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos el martes...**

**xsxbx**


	14. Enamorado de ella

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx. Queda prohibida la distribución de esta traducción.**

* * *

**Lamento no poder responder los reviews, pero ando sin tiempo. ¡Gracias por los favoritos y los reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Enamorado de ella.**

Draco vio a Hermione desmayarse antes que nadie más. La vio salir de la librería y vomitar en la calle. Incluso vio el terror llenando sus ojos cuando perdió la consciencia.

Fue la más dolorosa experiencia de su vida. Todas las veces que la estuvo ignorando y evitando se esfumaron de su mente mientras la veía caer. Sus piernas parecían caminar solas hacia ella; sus brazos levantándola con voluntad propia. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía querer cooperar con su mente. Podría haber jurado que se había estado diciendo a sí mismo una y otra vez que sólo se alejara; que ese no era su problema. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no pudo alejarse. No podía hacer nada más que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey tan pronto como fuera posible. Así que, mientras la levantaba, ilegalmente se apareció ante las puertas de Hogwarts.

Sus piernas corrieron tan pronto como pudieron desde el momento en que estas tocaron el suelo. Su peso no influyó en lo más mínimo. Maldición, la chica ni siquiera pesaba nada. Su enfermedad había progresado más desde la última vez que la había visto. Afortunadamente para él, las puertas de la escuela se abrieron en cuando se acercó; dándole la habilidad de seguir corriendo con ella. Ni siquiera pensó en por qué las puertas se habían abierto, simplemente no le importaba. Vio los borrosos pasillos mientras corría entre ellos, ansioso de llegar a su destino. El sudor caía por su rostro y su espalda y músculos estaban cansados. Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a correr.

Golpeando las puertas de la enfermería, Draco gritó.

—¡Madame Pomfrey!

* * *

—¡Harry, algo pasó! —dijo Ginny mientras regresaba de la librería donde momentos antes habían dejado a Hermione—. El dueño de la tienda dijo que Hermione se veía como si estuviera muy adolorida.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Harry pensó frenéticamente. Desde el momento en que dejaron a Hermione sola había tenido ese incómodo sentimiento en su estómago que le gritaba que regresara. Así que, a medio camino hacia Zonko, les dijo a los demás que regresaran. Había olvidado decirle algo a Hermione, les había dicho. Ginny lo entendió, porque ella también sentía lo mismo. Ron aceptó dado que no le había gustado la manera en que se veía Hermione. No parecía como si hubiera sido una buena idea dejarla sola.

Ahora, después de que Ginny fuera a buscarla, parece que después de todo habían tenido la razón. Hermione estaba mal y ellos no estuvieron ahí para ayudarla.

—¿A dónde pudo haber ido? —preguntó, aunque más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—Alguien debió de haberla llevado de regreso a Hogwarts. Si ella está tan mal como dicen, entonces lo más probable es que esté en la enfermería —dijo Ginny con una voz asustada.

—Muy bien, entonces regresemos —Harry tomó su mano y corrieron a través de la aldea hacia la escuela.

Ron, después de haber escuchado su incesante balbuceo, dijo:

—Bien, esto es todo. No puedo soportarlo más.

Harry miró a Ron perplejo.

—¿Perdón?

Aún caminando rápido, Ron respondió:

—No soy tan tonto. He sabido que algo no anda bien con Hermione desde hace meses. ¿Así que por qué ustedes dos no me dicen?

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Entonces por qué no le preguntaste?

Suspirando, Ron pasó una mano rápidamente por su roja cabellera.

—Estaba esperando que ella me dijera. Pensé que si era lo suficientemente importante, ella me lo diría cuando estuviera lista.

Ginny sintió un profundo sentimiento de respeto hacia su hermano mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por Merlín, Ron. No sabía que había nada de eso en ti.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Bien, después podremos discutir su falta de confianza en mí. Ahora solo quiero saber qué está sucediendo con mi mejor amiga.

Harry asintió y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda.

—Te lo diremos cuando lleguemos a la enfermería.

* * *

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Viendo a la chica en sus brazos, Madame Pomfrey le señaló la cama más cercana para que dejara ahí a Hermione—. ¡¿Qué pasó?

Recostó a Hermione en la cama y comenzó a contarle a la medibruja la historia. Escuchando, Madame Pomfrey caminó hacia la cama, y examinó las pupilas y el pulso de Hermione.

—Hiciste bien en traerla, parece que su cuerpo se ha quebrado.

—¿Quebrado? —a Draco no le gustó como sonó eso.

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Su cuerpo ha alcanzado la última fase de la leucemia más rápido de lo que habíamos pensado —agitó su varita y transformó la ropa de Hermione en ropa de hospital.

—Pero... —Draco nunca soltó la pequeña mano de Hermione—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Poppy se mantuvo tomando pociones y vertiéndolos en la garganta de Hermione. Después de cada poción miraba a la joven bruja y después de ver que nada pasaba, ponía una mirada frustrada e intentaba con la siguiente poción. Aparentemente las pociones no estaban teniendo el efecto deseado.

—Madame Pomfrey, ¡¿qué demonios significa eso? —su voz sonaba casi al borde de la histeria.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a empujarlo lejos de la cama.

—Ahora no puedo discutir eso con usted dado que no tengo el tiempo para explicarlo. Si insiste en quedarse, espere junto a la puerta. Necesito trabajar y no puedo hacerlo con usted aquí.

Draco caminó hacia atrás y trató de discutir con la bruja, pero al final lo empujó hacia la puerta y cerró las cortinas de la cama de Hermione. Draco la podía escuchar maldiciendo en voz baja antes de que la habitación quedara en silencio. Al principio todo lo que hizo fue quedarse viendo a la cortina. Y si miraba lo suficientemente cerca, podía ver la silueta de la medibruja. En verdad no le gustaba no saber lo que ella había querido decir. Su corazón le dolía en ese momento y necesitaba desesperadamente saber. Así que, para distraerse lo mejor que pudiera, empezó a caminar. Su mente estaba trabajando demasiado, causando que gimiera cada vez que escucha un ruido en el castillo.

Veinte minutos pasaron y él seguía caminando. Madame Pomfrey aún seguía detrás de la cortina con Hermione. Durante todo ese tiempo, él solo había querido sostener la mano de Hermione. Necesitaba asegurarse de que seguía viva. Desde el momento en que la vio, parecía como si fuera un cadáver. Si no hubiera podido sentir sus latidos contra su pecho mientras la llevaba a la enfermería, hubiera pensado que estaba muerta.

De repente, las puertas detrás de él se abrieron, y Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron corriendo. Inseguro de que hacer, Draco solo los miró mientras ellos buscaban a Hermione con la mirada. Harry, siendo el primero en notar su presencia, posó sus ojos en él.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

Draco intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Madame Pomfrey, quien salía de atrás de las cortinas.

—Él fue quien trajo aquí a la señorita Granger después de que se desmayara en Hogsmeade. —Se giro con una mirada acusatoria hacia los tres—. Lo que me gustaría saber, para empezar, es por qué estaba sola. ¡Seguramente los tres notaron que cuán enferma estaba! De hecho, ¡debieron de haberla traído aquí desde el primer momento en que la vieron así!

Ginny estaba temblando.

—Ella insistió en que la viéramos luego. ¡Ella dijo que quería checar algunos libros!

Poppy asintió.

—Sí, pero aun así ese no es motivo para haberla dejado sola. No cuando ella está tan mal.

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny.

—¿Qué tan mal está, Madame Pomfrey?

Ante esto, los ojos de la medibruja cambiaron de molestos a unos llenos de dolor.

—Está bastante mal, señor Potter. —Ella miró a Ron, quien tenía una mirada confundida—. ¿Lo sabe?

—¿Saber qué? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Ron parecía casi histérico.

Harry y Poppy intercambiaron una mirada, no queriendo ser ninguno de ellos el que rompiera su corazón. Draco no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Aquí se les decía que Hermione estaba en muy mal estado, pero ninguno tenía el coraje para decirle a su querido amigo por qué?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Me vale mierda si la comadreja sabe o no, ¡yo sólo quiero saber que tan mal está!

Harry le lanzó a Draco una mirada molesta.

—No estás ayudando.

—Sí, bueno, ¡me vale un trasero de hipogrifo si estoy ayudando a no! Si ni siquiera le pueden decir a Weasley que está pasando, ¿entonces cómo esperan estar cerca de Hermione? —Su voz era fuerte y furiosa. No le gustaba para nada como estaban desperdiciando el tiempo.

—De todos modos, ¿a ti qué demonios te importa? —gritó Harry, ahora en la cara de Draco.

Cuando Draco no dijo nada, Ginny lo hizo.

—Yo sé por qué.

Sorprendidos, Harry y Draco dieron un paso atrás, ambos mirando a la pelirroja. Harry estaba confundido, mientras que Draco estaba sorprendido.

—Él está enamorado de ella —dijo Ginny dándolo por hecho.

La mirada de Draco cayó al suelo. ¿Tan obvio había sido? Merlín, él apenas se había dado cuenta hacia solo unos días. No podía entender como la joven Weasley se había enterado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron, sonando como si lo estuvieran estrangulando.

—Draco Malfoy está enamorado de Hermione —los ojos de Ginny brillaban mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Harry rió.

—Ginny, creo que estás delirando.

—No —Ginny caminó hacia adelante y miró a Draco a los ojos—. No lo estoy. Él está enamorado de ella.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —Ron la miró.

Ginny solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la manera en que él la protege tanto es una buena señal.

Draco Miró sus ojos marrones

—Okay, lo admito. Me has descubierto. Ahora, ¿quién le va a decir a tu hermano qué está pasando? Estamos gastando tiempo muy preciado.

Harry y Ron lo miraron sorprendidos. No sabían qué decir, sólo podían mirarlo. Mientras ellos intentaban procesar qué estaba pasando, Draco y Ginny tenían una conversación sin palabras. Ella sabía que tenía que decirle a Ron y él la estaba convenciendo de que lo hiciera. Finalmente, ella asintió y se giró hacia Ron.

Ron, ahora con los brazos cruzados, preguntó:

—¿Qué está pasando, Ginny?

Suspirando, Ginny miró al suelo.

—Hermione está muriendo, Ron.

Eso no era lo que él había esperado oír. Vacilando, Ron comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Eso no es divertido, Gin.

—No esperaba que lo fuera —la voz de Ginny era baja, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Harry asintió.

—Es cierto, Ron. Hermione fue diagnosticada con leucemia hace dos años.

Durante mucho tiempo, Ron no dijo nada. Sólo miró a las cuatro personas frente a él con la mirada perdida. Una parte de él quería negarlo. Pero otra parte de él, al ver los ojos de sus amigos, veía que era verdad. Muchas emociones comenzaron a invadirlo al mismo tiempo. Enojo, tristeza, dolor, sorpresa… y sinceramente no sabía cuál lo hacía sentir peor. Finalmente se decidió por el dolor.

Después de que Draco esperara a que la Weasley dijera algo, terminó desesperándose y se giró hacia la medibruja.

—¿Qué tal mal está? Weasley podrá lidiar con esto después, Hermione es lo importante ahora.

Poppy lo miró con la expresión rota. Finalmente, decidió decirle.

—Como dije, está bastante mal. La última vez que la vi su bazo se había alargado –lo que era de esperarse con su tipo de cáncer. Pero ahora está aún más grande.

Los ojos de Harry se veían asustados.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Sus glóbulos blancos están disminuyendo, señor Potter. Su cuerpo ha comenzado a apagarse. Todo su sistema inmune ha desaparecido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Ron.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró.

—Por el ritmo con el que avanza a la enfermedad, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Voy a tener que transferirla a San Mungo. Ellos, al menos, serán capaces de mantenerla cómoda.

—¿Cómoda? —preguntó Draco, no le había gustado como había sonado eso.

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Cómoda —dijo Madame Pomfrey bastante seria—. Temo decir que a la señorita Granger no le queda mucho tiempo.

Draco de inmediato comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¡Ella nos dijo que le quedaban dos años!

Poppy miró al joven con tristeza.

—Con este tipo de cáncer nunca sabes cuándo empeorarás o mejorarás. El cuerpo de la señorita Granger ha peleado valiente contra la enfermedad por dos años. Y parece que simplemente ya no puede más.

Harry no estaba escuchando.

—¿Y qué pasó con su poción? ¿En la que hemos estado trabajando?

Más tristeza inundó sus ojos.

—La poción funcionará cuando esté terminada, Mr. Potter. Pero eso no será (,) sino hasta dentro de unos meses. Temo que a la señorita Granger no le queda tanto tiempo.

—¡Pero usted lo dijo! —gritó Ginny—. ¡Usted dijo que podría salvarla!

—Dije que lo intentaría, señorita Weasley. Y lo siento mucho, pero no hay tiempo suficiente —la voz de Poppy estaba llena de emoción.

A Draco no le estaba gustando a dónde se dirigía todo esto. De hecho no le gustó para nada cómo sonó. Aquí la medibruja le estaba diciendo que Hermione Granger iba a morir. Dijo que Hermione Granger ya no podía pelear más. Esa simple oración sonó horrible. ¡Granger nunca dejaba de luchar, sin importar lo que fuera! Mirando a su alrededor, vio la determinación y la aceptación de los demás. Podía sentir como se rendían. Bueno, él no se rendiría. Si él era el único que iba a luchar por la supervivencia de Hermione Granger, entonces así sería.

—No.

Harry, Ginny y Ron lo miraron con confusión. Ginny fue la primera que habló.

—Draco, ya escuchaste que no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Él negó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Maldición, es tu mejor amiga! ¡Estás aceptando que tu mejor amiga va a morir! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

Harry frunció el ceño y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Si había alguien a quien más le estaba afectando todo esto era a él. Esta maravillosa bruja le había salvado la vida incontables veces. Y no era fácil para él saber que no podía salvarla de la misma manera.

—¿Acaso te parece que para nosotros esto es sencillo, Malfoy? Okay, fantástico; estás enamorado de ella. Estoy feliz por ti; es bueno saber que tienes un corazón. Pero hay nuevas noticias. Hemos estado mucho más tiempo en su vida que tú. Así que no creas que es más fácil para nosotros que para ti.

Draco tuvo el impulso de golpear a Potter.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no estás intentando hacer algo al respecto?

—Lo hemos estado haciendo, idiota. ¡Hemos estado intentándolo en esta enfermería todas las noches durante los últimos meses! ¡Hemos puesto todo de nuestra parte para una cura que ayude a Hermione! ¡Así que no vengas a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer! —Harry estaba molesto, el fuego brillaba en sus ojos.

—Mientras que disfruto un poco de esta discusión —dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras se alejaba—, tengo que enviar una lechuza a San Mungo para trasladar a la señorita Granger.

Ron dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Cuándo tiempo le queda ahora, Madame Pomfrey?

Poppy se dio la vuelta, con el corazón roto.

—No puedo decirle eso. Sólo un profesional en San Mungo podrá hacerlo.

Los cuatro miraron a la bruja alejarse, cada uno de ellos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. La de Ron era una de traición y agonía. Se sentía traicionado porque Hermione no le hubiera contado como a los demás; y agonía porque estaba a punto de perder a la primera chica que había amado. La cara de Harry era una muestra clara de tortura. Deseaba demasiado salvar a Hermione, pero sabía que no había ninguna manera de hacerlo. La de Ginny estaba llena del más puro terror y tristeza. No había nada peor que perder a un hermano. Sin importar lo que la gente diga a piense, Hermione era su hermana. No de sangre tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo su hermana.

Draco, por otro lado, no lucía nada como los demás. Su rostro lucía una muestra de sospecha. Se quedó pensando. Y también hizo una decisión. Salvaría a Hermione Granger. Iría con su madre y le pediría ayuda. Tal vez a ella no le gustaban los hijos de muggles, pero no importaba. Ella amaba a su hijo y haría cualquier cosa por él. Sólo tenía que pedirlo.

'_Oh si, Granger. Te salvaré. Y entonces pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo'_


	15. Su señal

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx.**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA! PROMETO EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO PARA EL MARTES! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, APENAS TENGA TIEMPO TRATARÉ DE RESPONDERLOS!**

**Capitulo 14: Su señal.**

Visitar a los padres de Hermione fue la cosa más difícil que Harry alguna vez hizo. El dolor que cruzó por sus rostros cuando Harry apareció en su sala a través de la Red Flu fue suficiente para casi dejarlos inconscientes. Ni siquiera tuvo que decirles qué había pasado. Después de todo, la Red Flu era solo usada para emergencias. Siguiéndolos entre los ocupados pasillos de San Mungo, Harry trató de mantener su ritmo. Se dirigían hacia el ala del hospital que se especializaba en cáncer. Hermione estaba en las mejores manos. En el momento en que sus padres entraron, tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera bien. Si tan solo pudiera despertar, eso era todo.

Al llegar al cuarto de Hermione, Harry estaba feliz de ver que no solo Ginny y Ron estaban ahí, sino que también lo estaba la familia Weasley completa. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban sentados en un pequeño sillón, abrazados el uno al otro mientras Molly lloraba en silencio. George estaba sentado con Bill, Charlie y Fleur mientras discutían algo que Harry no podía escuchar. Incluso Percy estaba ahí, parado incómodamente con su Blackberry muggle en la mano. Aparentemente varias personas del ministerio lo usaban, era más sencillo que las lechuzas y los recados flotantes. Sin embargo, parecía que eran adictos. Percy no se había despegado de él desde que había llegado ahí.

En el momento en que Molly y Arthur los vieron entrar, de inmediato se acercaron y comenzaron a consolar a los preocupados padres. Ellos también pensaban en Hermione como una niña. Ni siquiera creían que algo como esto le estuviera pasando a una bruja tan maravillosa como ella. Molly de inmediato abrazó a la llorosa señora Granger, susurrándole palabras de consuelo lo mejor que podía.

Mientras Harry se sentaba junto a su novia, la sanadora a cargo de Hermione entró, con un aspecto sombrío. El señor y la señora Granger de inmediato se acercaron a ella.

—Y bien, doctora, ¿cómo está nuestra Hermione? —preguntó la señora Granger asustada.

La sanadora miró a la pareja e hizo su mejor intento por sonreír.

—Me temo, señor y señora Granger, que su hija no está bien.

—Espere —el señor Granger abrazó a su esposa por los hombros—. ¿Qué está tratando de decirnos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza tristemente, sus rizos negros saltando sobre su espalda. Esta era siempre la peor parte de su trabajo.

—Estoy diciendo, señor, que no hay nada más que podamos hacer por su hija. La hemos tratado con todo lo que hemos podido; con cada poción inimaginable así como todo tipo de tratamientos muggles. Ella no responde a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Pero eso que quiere decir? —Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, Ginny lo miraba con esperanza.

—Quiere decir que Hermione está muriendo.

Su voz era baja, llena de emoción.

Los llantos de la señora Granger llenaron la habitación, su esposo trataba de abrazarla mientras él también lloraba. Los llantos de Molly también se escucharon, con el resto de los Weasley tratando de calmarla. Harry estaba congelado, sin poder hablar. Ginny trataba de controlarse. Demasiado dolor estaba atravesando su pecho, tanto que sintió que pronto le daría un infarto. Ron estaba sentado en una esquina, meciéndose a sí mismo, cuando George fue a detenerlo. [George] conocía muy bien el dolor que podía provocar la pérdida de alguien muy cercano. No quería que su hermano pequeño pasara por lo mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —Ginny logró que su estrangulada voz saliera de su garganta.

La sanadora vio alrededor de la habitación a todas las personas que sollozaban. La chica que estaba muriendo era obviamente demasiado amada. Obviamente, ella sabía quién era Hermione Granger. Todo mundo en el mundo mágico lo sabía. Ella era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y, por mucho, la bruja más inteligente desde Rowena Ravenclaw. Desde el momento en que supo que Hermione estaba viendo a los sanadores sobre su cáncer, supo de inmediato que tenía que tratarla.

Ahora, ella le estaba diciendo a la familia de su encantadora paciente, que había fallado.

—Un mes. A lo mucho.

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy miró a hijo con sorpresa. Después de todo, no todos los días un Malfoy admite estar enamorado de una hija de muggles. Maldición, ¡ni siquiera creyó que eso llegaría a pasar algún día! Ahora, miraba a su triste y desconsolado hijo mientras este le rogaba por ayuda. Por mucho tiempo, no supo qué decir. Claro, ella no compartía el mismo odio que su esposo en cuanto a los sangre sucia se refiere, pero eso no quería decir que [ella] andaba por ahí con ellos.

—Madre, por favor, di algo.

Draco se removió ante su intensa mirada. Sólo su madre tenía esa mirada. Una mirada que lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Aún mirándolo de esa manera, dijo:

—Vamos a ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres mi ayuda para salvar la vida de Hermione Granger?

Él asintió.

—¿Y cómo, hijo, propones que haga eso? —Ella levantó una ceja.

Ante eso, Draco no supo que decir. Esto había sido todo en lo que había pensado. Él solo pensó en pedirle a su madre ayuda y que ella sabría que hacer de ahí en adelante. Después de todo, siempre había sido así.

—Bueno madre, pensé que tú tendrías una idea para ayudarme.

—Draco, cariño, a lo mucho lo que puedo hacer por ella es conseguirle el mejor sanador. Asumo que ella ya tiene uno, ¿verdad?

Él asintió de nuevo.

—¿Sabes el nombre de él?

Draco frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

—No es un hombre. Es una mujer, pero no escuché su nombre antes de dejar a Hermione y venir a hablar contigo.

Narcisa se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Tiene cabello negro? ¿Ojos grises?

Draco asintió. Eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro. La bruja le había parecido demasiado joven; veintiuno o un poco más.

Su madre asintió y suspiró.

—Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por tu pequeña amiguita, Draco.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Draco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si la medibruja es la que estoy pensando, entonces Hermione Granger tiene a la mejor que hay. La sanadora que queda con la descripción es la doctora Meredith Sinclair. Ella es la mejor en todos los países. Normalmente ella es una sanadora que recorre los países, de hecho; es una que sólo trabaja con los miembros de la realeza o con familias de mucho dinero. Me sorprende que haya accedido a ser la sanadora de la señorita Granger. Después de todo, la chica no es tan importante.

Su voz era baja, llena de indiferencia.

Draco, por primera vez, comenzó a sentir una punzada de rabia hacia su madre.

—Apreciaría mucho, madre, si no hablaras de Hermione de esa manera.

Narcisa miró a Draco con sorpresa.

—No entiendo tus sentimientos por esta hija de muggles, Draco, pero no permitiré que me hables de esa manera.

—Te hablaré del modo que yo quiera, madre. Es decir, aquí estoy por primera vez en mi vida diciéndote que amo a alguien más aparte de mí mismo. Muchas madres estarían emocionadas. Tú, sin embargo, solo me dices que ella no es importante. ¡Suena como si prefirieras que ella muriera! —Su voz se elevaba, desde lo más bajo hasta los gritos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Nunca dije eso. Solo estoy pensando en lo que tu padre diría si estuviera aquí…

—¡Pero él no está aquí, madre! ¡Y nunca regresará! ¡Y por lo que a mí concierne, puede quedarse en su pequeña celda en Azkabán por siempre! ¡Él ya no me controla, ni tú tampoco! ¡Sé que no te importa nada sobre los hijos de muggles, y honestamente a mí tampoco! Pero ella es diferente, madre. Ella ve cosas en el mundo que nadie ve. Su perspectiva sobre el mundo es tan hermosa, que no puedo estar lejos de ella. Ella es la única cosa buena que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. ¡Ella es mi señal, mamá! La señal que necesitaba para mostrarme que aún puedo tener esperanza. Si no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos por ella, entonces no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más aquí.

Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala de estar de su mamá.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, vuelve aquí en este instante! ¡No voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera!

Pero Draco no la escuchó. Ya se había ido.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos a una habitación blanca y brillante. El techo estaba desnudo, excepto por un único marco que tenía una foto de una puesta de sol pintado en el. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de despejar a su atontado cerebro. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía horrible. Su estómago le dolía, su garganta y los labios secos. Tratando de frotar sus ojos, sintió su mano jalar algo. Bajando la vista hacia su palma, Hermione se estremeció cuando vio una aguja saliendo de su mano. Ahora sabía dónde estaba.

Ella estaba en el hospital.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, vio a sus padres durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Eso no era una buena señal. Si sus padres habían sido llamados, eso quería decir que tenía que esperar lo peor. Suspirando, trató de incorporarse, solo para que un grito a su lado sonara en protesta. Eso significaba que iba a molestarse bastante rápido.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —un murmullo se hizo eco del otro lado de la cama.

Volviendo la cabeza, vio a Ron sentado, apoyado contra el respaldo de la incómoda silla. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar que él fue el único que no sabía de su cáncer. Si él estaba sentado allí ahora, eso significaba que Harry y Ginny le debieron haber dicho. Ella no sabía qué decir.

—Ron...

Él levantó la mano, caminando hacia adelante para tomar sus manos. El silencio llenó la sala y se prolongó durante varios minutos. Los dos sólo se quedaron donde estaban, agarrando la mano uno del otro. Por último, Ron decidió a hablar.

—Harry y Ginny me lo dijeron, acerca de lo que te está pasando. —Él la miró a los ojos con tristeza—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Hermione suspiró, apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. Se había hecho la misma pregunta muchas veces, sobre todo porque le dijo a Harry y Ginny. Y en el fondo, sabía la respuesta. Era la respuesta que ella decidió que él debería saber. Sólo que iba a ser un tanto difícil de decirla.

—Yo no te dije... —tragó duro—. Yo no te dije porque no quería ver esa mirada en ti.

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó, con ojos inquisitivos.

—La mirada que tienes cuando tu corazón se rompe. —Ella le apretó la mano tan fuerte como su debilidad de los músculos le permitió—. He visto antes esa mirada en ti. Y esa mirada me mata…

Ron se rió nerviosamente. Él sabía de qué mirada estaba hablando. Cuando ella rompió su corazón, él lo hizo notar. Cada vez que la miraba, sabía que él tenía esa mirada en sus ojos. No fue sino hasta después de Navidad, que se detuvo. No fue su culpa que ella no lo amara de la forma en que él la amaba. Sólo le tomó mucho tiempo para finalmente darse cuenta. Ahora, mientras yacía en la cama del hospital moribunda, trató de mantener lejos esa mirada, trató de evitar que brillara en sus ojos. No fue fácil. De hecho, probablemente había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez tuvo que hacer. La chica de la que estaba enamorado se estaba muriendo delante de él, su corazón se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos.

—Lo siento, Mione. Yo no sabía que te lastimaba tanto. —Ron apartó la mirada, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione levantó su mano libre, tocando su rostro para que volviera a mirarla de nuevo.

—Yo sé que no querías hacerme daño, Ron. Merlín sabe que yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo te amo, Ronald Weasley. Pero lamento que no sea en la manera que tú deseas.

Él sonrió y asintió.

—El punto es que no me importa que me ames de esa manera o no. Yo te amaré de cualquier otra manera que pueda, Hermione Granger.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su pálido rostro. El equipo de alrededor de su cama era sin duda muggle. La sanadora a cargo de Hermione dijo que suministros médicos muggles les daban la esperanza de mantener mejor a una bruja o mago cuando se estaban muriendo de cáncer. La medicina mágica era excelente en la curación, pero no en la parte de la preservación. Una intravenosa estaba en su mano izquierda y tubos de oxígeno en la nariz para darle una buena cantidad de aire. La única cosa que corría por parte de la magia era el monitor cardiaco, una pantalla transparente parpadeaba arriba de su cabeza.

—¿Hermione? —la señora Granger dijo, despertando de su sueño no tan pacífico.

Ron sonrió.

—Te dejo en paz con tus padres. Harry y mi familia fueron a la cafetería para conseguir algo de comida. Voy a ir a decirles que estás despierta.

Hermione suspiró

—¿Todos lo saben?

Ron asintió tristemente.

—Ginny les contó cuando te estaban transfiriendo. Mis padres, mis hermanos y Fleur están aquí.

Hermione asintió y le hizo una señal para que fuera con ellos. No había nada en el mundo que preferiría más que ver a toda su familia. Y los Weasley eran ciertamente una parte de su familia.

'_Lástima que Draco no está aquí…_' pensó con su corazón acelerándose ante el recuerdo del beso.

Sus padres corrieron a su lado. Su padre le tocó la frente.

—¿Estás bien, amor? Tu corazón se aceleró mucho hace un momento.

Hermione sintió el impulso de reír, pero se contuvo. No parecía ahora era un buen momento para reír.

—Estoy bien. Tan sólo recordé algo.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza y le tocó la cara.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Mimi?

Hermione suspiró, insegura de cómo responder. Para ser honesta, se sentía horrible. Era el peor dolor que alguna vez había sentido, y eso que antes había sentido un par de cosas nada bonitas. Incluso ser torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange había sido menos doloroso que esto.

—Estoy bien; solo un poco cansada.

Su padre sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

—Bueno, ya lo creo. Has estado inconsciente todo el día.

La señora Granger giró la cabeza para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Había tenido la esperanza de que Hermione no la hubiera visto. Ella, sin embargo, lo hizo. Si había una cosa que sus padres deberían haber recordado de ella era que era casi imposible hacer algo sin que ella lo notara.

—¿Mamá?

Sollozando, su madre le sonrió tratando de ocultar su desliz anterior.

—¿Sí, Mimi?

—Me estás está ocultando algo. ¿Qué es? —Tosiendo, Hermione giró la cabeza hasta que su pequeño ataque de tos terminó.

Su padre le llevó una taza de agua fría a los labios, poniéndole un popote en la boca para que pudiera beber.

—Muy bien, ¿querida? —él le preguntó una vez que terminó.

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia su madre.

—Mamá, necesito que me digas.

Con un suspiro, su madre tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, su padre haciendo lo mismo en el lado opuesto.

—La doctora de aquí que te ha estado examinando nos habló sobre tu… condición

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Mamá, creo que estamos mucho más allá del punto de la negación. Es hora de que lo llamemos cáncer.

Asintiendo, su madre miró al suelo.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento, Mimi. ... Tú cáncer ha progresado... Es tan avanzado que no hay mucho que puedan hacer... por ti...

Su madre comenzó a llorar, convirtiéndose su apretón en uno doloroso. Con miedo, Hermione se volvió hacia su padre, con la esperanza de que pudiera terminar de explicarle.

—¿Papá?

Su padre se puso a llorar también, pero más suave y silencioso. Hermione en silencio oró porque no llorara como su madre. Ella necesitaba algo de estabilidad, necesitaba una roca. Y no creía que pudiera soportarlo si ellos se quebraban de esa manera. Aclarándose la garganta, habló con voz baja.

—La doctora dijo que tu cuerpo ha estado combatiendo el… cáncer… lo mejor que ha podido. Al principio tu sistema inmunológico estaba bien, aún se mantenía funcionando. Ahora, sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo

Hermione asintió. Siendo sincera, ya lo suponía. Después de todo, se sentía bastante mal.

—¿Qué más? ¿Qué más les ha dicho?

Su madre finalmente se había controlado.

—Lo que tal vez no entiendes, cariño, es que tu cuerpo no puede seguir funcionando sin tu sistema inmunológico. Tú cuerpo poco a poco se está apagando.

Hermione sintió como el aire se quedaba atascado en sus pulmones. Si su cuerpo se estaba apagando…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Su madre comenzó a llorar de nuevo, así que su padre le respondió.

—A lo mucho un mes, Mimi.

Hermione comenzó a temblar mientras esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. No iban a ser dos años como originalmente había pensado. Sólo iba a ser un mes. Su cuerpo se estaba apagando. Ella ya no estaría aquí en un mes. Iba a morir…

Por primera vez en meses, Hermione lloró. Su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras se acorrucaba en posición fetal para abrazarse a sí misma mientras lloraba. En un mes ya no tendría a sus amigos ni a su familia. Ella iba a dejarlos para siempre. Ella iba a morir…

Su madre se deslizó en la cama de Hermione, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña niña. Acorrucándose en torno a ella, la sostuvo cerca como cuando tenía pesadillas de niña. Iba a perder a su niña y no quería dejarla ir. El padre de Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda, dándole a entender que se moviera para que los dos la abrazaran. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que la cama se alargó automáticamente. Mientras lo hacía, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las dos mujeres que más amaba. Las dos mujeres que significaban el mundo para él.

Hermione sintió a su madre rodear su cintura con sus manos para sostenerla más cerca. Llevando sus manos hacia abajo, tomó las de su madre y las sostuvo fuertemente. Pronto, su padre las imitó. Mientras ella estaba recostada en esa miserable cama de hospital donde probablemente moriría, dejó a su corazón llorar. No importaba que fuera una bruja de casi diecinueve años. No importaba que fuera una bruja. Ella necesitaba a su papi y a su mami. Ella los necesitaba a más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

Draco supo desde el momento en que llegó a San Mungo que no era bienvenido. Los Weasley estaban reunidos en la sala de espera, esperando una oportunidad para poder ver a Hermione. Oportunidades en las que él no iba a poder ir, pero no importaba. Al menos necesitaba intentarlo. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, caminó hacia la sala de espera donde Harry y Ginny estaban sentados. Cuando lo vieron, no lo miraron con enojo o disgusto. No, ellos estaban demasiado sensibles para eso.

En lugar de eso, Harry asintió en su dirección y dijo:

—Nos estamos preguntando cuándo ibas a venir, Draco.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Harry dijo su nombre. Mientras que eso lo sorprendió, trató no pensar mucho en ello. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Cómo está?

Ginny suspiró y soltó la mano de su novio antes de ponerse de pie.

—Draco, sígueme. Amor, regresaré en un minuto.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ron. Ron estaba junto a la ventana, sus ojos estaban rojos debido al llanto. Sin embargo, era difícil no encontrar un rostro en la habitación que no estuviera rojo debido al llanto. Siguiendo a la pequeña pelirroja fuera de la habitación, Draco sintió que no quería volver a regresar ahí. Aún no había llorado, pero sabía que en el momento en que comenzara no se podría detener.

Una vez en el pasillo, Ginny se giró hacia él con una expresión llena de determinación.

—¿Hablaste con tu madre?

Él asintió, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

—Me dijo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Al parecer la sanadora de Hermione es la mejor que hay. Si ella no puede salvarla, nadie más podrá. —Su voz se escuchaba vacía. Intentaba mantener a sus emociones bajo control.

Ginny suspiró mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

—Supongo que ya sabía eso. Sólo esperaba que me dijeras que estaba equivocada.

Él asintió, incapaz de decir algo ante eso. Él había esperado lo mismo.

—¿Draco? —la voz de Ginny sonaba curiosa—. Sé que amas a Hermione. ¿Pero por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?

Draco suspiraba, mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Supongo que estaba asustado. Maldición, estaba aterrado. Nunca había amado a algo más que a mí mismo y de repente, una noche, encontré a Hermione. Ella era diferente; aún seguía siendo inteligente y testaruda. Mas sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Ella me hizo ver el mundo de una manera diferente, y a su vez yo la vi a ella de una forma completamente diferente.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la amabas? —preguntó Ginny, inclinándose hacia él.

—Cuando nos besamos —decidió ser lo más honesto posible. En este momento, mentir era inútil.

Ginny sonrió.

—¿Se besaron?

Él asintió mientras una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro ante el recuerdo del apasionado beso. Esa había sido la primera vez que su corazón se había sentido tan ligero.

—Sí, en la lluvia.

Ginny suspiró.

—Es tan romántico.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros. No había sido como lo había planeado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Quiero que seas honesto conmigo —preguntó Ginny mirando el suelo.

Sin palabras, Draco sólo asintió.

—¿Estás aquí solo porque ella ya no estará aquí en un año? —Su voz era baja, casi inaudible.

La idea de ese pensamiento lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es decir —Ginny se giró y lo miró a los ojos—, Hermione está muriendo. Ella no estará aquí por mucho tiempo. ¿Estás aquí solo porque sabes que este compromiso no durará mucho? ¿Un mes más y estarás libre?

—Claro que no… —negó con la cabeza con la frase «un mes más» resonando en su cabeza—. ¿Un mes?

—Responde la pregunta, Draco. —Ella necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Draco negó.

—No podría importarme menos si ella está muriendo o no, pelirroja. No sé por qué pasó, pero me enamoré de ella. ¿Has escuchado que la gente a veces dice que el amor crece con el tiempo? Ese no fue mi caso. Fue como una bola de luz que golpeó mi corazón. Un minuto atrás ella era sangre sucia Granger, la chica que odiaba. Pero de pronto, ella se convirtió en Hermione, la chica que amo. No puedo explicar por qué sucedió, pero así lo hizo. Pero no voy a ir a ningún lado. Voy a estar junto a Hermione hasta el final y para siempre.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Ginny pudo ver que decía la verdad. Sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas que él se negaba a dejar caer. Bendiciéndolo, trató de ser valiente.

—Okay.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —Ginny lo tomó del brazo mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala de espera.

—¿Pelirroja? —preguntó, asustado de la respuesta a la pregunta que aún no hacía.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hermione solo tiene un mes, no es así? —su voz se rompió, su corazón le dolía.

Ella asintió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Un mes a lo mucho.

Draco había estado temiendo la respuesta.

—Un mes.

Ginny asintió de nuevo.

—Un mes.

—¿Pelirroja?

—¿Draco?

—¿Siempre duele así?

Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras su corazón estaba con él, entendiendo exactamente como se sentía.

—Sí, Malfoy. Así duele.


	16. Bésame

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto esta traducción. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx. **

**Capitulo 15: Bésame.**

Los días pasaron lentamente. Draco no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado visitando el hospital. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ir a clases y regresar a San Mungo al final del día; durmiendo toda la noche en las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera. Nadie en la escuela le preguntaba a dónde iba en las noches. McGonagall lo sabía, y eso era lo único que importaba. En el tiempo en que se había estado quedando en el hospital, había visto a mucha gente ir y venir. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, no sabía que Hermione era amada por tantas personas. Sin embargo, ahora que la amaba sabía porque lo hacían. Incluso en tan mal estado ella seguía teniendo un gran corazón.

Mientras los días continuaban pasando, Draco se quedó en la sala de espera. Nunca fue a ver a Hermione. Y por qué era eso, no lo sabía. Sobre todo, pensó, tenía miedo de verla de nuevo; tenía miedo de que lo lastimara más. En realidad, era porque en general estaba asustado. Él finalmente estaba enamorado y ella estaba muriendo. Eso lo aterrorizaba. Después de todo, si amar significaba que te iba a dejar, ¿Entonces cual era el punto?

Ginny venía tan seguido como podía. La única diferencia era que ella iba a la escuela a dormir. Cada vez que lo veía, ella trataba de convencerlo de que entrara a la habitación de Hermione. Y cada vez que lo hacía, él se negaba. Siempre inventaba una excusa. Ella no lo presionaba; no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Sabía que él lo haría cuando estuviera listo. Merlín, solo esperaba que fuera antes de que Hermione…

Era demasiado doloroso incluso pensar en la palabra.

Finalmente, un día Ginny tuvo suficiente.

-¡Draco, esto es una locura! ¡Necesitas verla!- Su voz era tan baja como podía mantenerla en la tranquila habitación.

Draco solo la miró con una expresión confundida antes de cruzar los brazos en su pecho. ¡Maldición, aún no estaba listo! ¿Qué tal si iba y actuaba como un completo idiota? No, aún no estaba listo.

Ginny casi golpeó el suelo en frustración. Normalmente no lo molestaría. Lo saludaría, le diría que la viera, y después seguiría con su camino. Hoy, sin embargo, era diferente. Hermione estaba diferente. No solo estaba más delgada, sino que ya no tenía fuerzas. Joder, la chica apenas se había podido sentar mientras Ginny estuvo ahí. Sus ojos se veían más decaídos. Incluso hablar parecía que era un gran reto para ella. Hermione estaba muy enferma hoy. Después de que se quedó dormida, Ginny se excusó y salir a buscar a Draco.

La mejor amiga de Ginny se estaba desintegrando justo frente a sus ojos y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tenía que hablar con alguien, y Draco era la persona perfecta.

Con determinación y severidad, Ginny lo miró a los ojos y cruzó los brazos como él lo hacía. Los dos se miraron, en lo que aparentemente, era una competencia sobre quien aguantaba más. Draco estaba acostumbrado a mirar a la gente por largos periodos de tiempo. Sabía que haría esto tanto como fuera necesario. Si él no estaba listo, se negaba a apresurarse solo por la joven Weasley sentía que era inapropiado de su parte no hacerlo. Ginny, sin embargo, sabía que él ganaría. Tal vez ella no ganaría el concurso de miradas, pero ella lo convencería de ver a Hermione.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que no entiendo, Malfoy?- Su voz era baja, peligrosa.

Él alzó una ceja, pero no respondió.

-No entiendo cómo puedes venir aquí todos los días y sentarte a ver como la gente va y viene de la habitación de Hermione. No entiendo cómo sólo vienes a sentarte aquí y no vas a verla. Tú sabes que está muriendo, tú sabes que sólo le queda muy poco tiempo. Y sin embargo, te quedas aquí sentado. Y no te mueves hasta que tienes que ir a la escuela. Eres un patético idiota, ¿y sabes qué?- Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, recargando sus manos en los brazos de la silla de Draco –separando sus rostros por solo unos centímetros. -No sé como tienes las pelotas para decir que amas a Hermione cuando ni siquiera vez que eres la persona a la que más necesita.

La cara de Draco cayó mientras escuchaba las palabras. Al principio no podía hablar, no podía moverse. Finalmente, pudo volver en sí. Una inesperada ira comenzó a invadirlo mientras miraba la losa blanca del suelo. Ginny Weasley no sólo había invadido su vida, sino que también lo hacía en sus asuntos. ¡Este era su problema! ¿Qué derecho creía que tenía para hablarle así? Okay, ella es mejor amiga de Hermione, y todo eso, pero eso no quería decir nada. ¡Él aún seguía siendo el mismo y aún podía tomar sus propias decisiones!

Ginny, fastidiada, se levantó para irse.

-Regresaré a la escuela. Hermione ahora está sola. Sé un hombre y ve a verla. Sabes que no le queda mucho tiempo.

Viéndola alejarse, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¡Necesitaba aire! Sus pies tocaron el suelo en grandes zancadas. Si Ginny creía que podía decirle que hacer, pues estaba equivocada. Él iría cuando estuviera listo. ¡No a su tiempo ni al de nadie más! Así que, caminó a grandes zancadas a través de San Mungo ganándose miradas curiosas por parte del personal de San Mungo.

-¿Draco qué crees que estás haciendo?

Draco detuvo sus pasos justo frente a la red flu. Esa voz tan familiar lo tomó con la guardia baja, eliminando automáticamente su enojo. Volviéndose lentamente, su boca se abrió en sorpresa ante la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

Ella levantó una ceja y puso una mano en sus labios.

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu madre?

Sacudiendo su cabeza para eliminar cualquier rastro de sorpresa, caminó hacia ella confundido.

-Bien, lo siento madre. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?

Su ligera risa lo hizo vibrar.

-Vine a ver a mi hijo. La última vez, estabas en un mal lugar y en mi corazón lo sentí. Así que vine a ayudar.

-Pero ya me dijiste que no podías- su voz sonaba cansada. En realidad no tenían que continuar la misma vieja canción.

Suspirando, Narcisa tomó a Draco por el brazo y pacientemente comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de espera que él había abandonado hacía unos minutos. Draco caminó sin quejarse. Primero, tenía demasiada curiosidad como para alejarse. Y segundo, su corazón nunca había dejado la habitación. Sus emociones solo le habían jugado una pequeña trampa. No había ninguna duda de que él hubiera regresado unos minutos después. Narcisa se sentó en uno de las espantosas sillas verdes, indicándole a Draco que se sentara junto a ella. Cuando lo hizo, ella miró alrededor.

-Debo decir que las salas de este hospital nunca han tenido buen gusto. Apuesto a que las habitaciones están un poco mejor- dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba la silla.

Draco solo se limitó a mirar el suelo.

-No lo sé. No he entrado a las habitaciones.

Narcisa asintió, mirando de igual manera el suelo. Nunca había sido buena confortando gente, incluido su hijo.

-¿Eso incluye a nuestra querida Señorita Granger?

Él no asintió, no respondió. Sólo continuó mirando el piso.

De nuevo, ella asintió.

-Lo sospechaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, madre?- su voz era cortante, directa.

Un poco sorprendida por su tono, lo miró confundida. Sin embargo, eso pronto se convirtió en tristeza.

-Estoy aquí para ayudar, como te había dicho.

-Como dije- dijo posando sus fríos y grises ojos en ella -Tú dijiste que no podías ayudar.

Narcisa suspiro, jugando con el dobladillo de su falda negra.

-Tal vez no pueda curar su cáncer, pero puedo ayudar a salvarte.

Draco soltó un bufido.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito ser salvado?

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-Draco, cariño, la mujer que amas está ahí muriendo y tú ni siquiera has ido a verla.

Él abrió y cerró la boca en múltiples ocasiones, sin saber que decir.

-Eso no te concierne.

-Si cariño, lo hace.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hijo. Te amo, Draco, y no me quedaré sentada a ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo- Su voz era cada vez más alta.

Draco se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que me estoy destruyendo a mí mismo?

Dejando su bolso en la silla que Draco había abandonado, Narcisa se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos. ¡Cómo quería sacudir su testaruda cabeza para hacerlo entrar en razón!

-Te estás destruyendo a ti mismo al no verla, Draco.

-¡No estoy listo para verla!-Gritó, tratando de alejarse de ella.

Narcisa lo sostuvo fuertemente.

-Sí lo estás. Sólo que te niegas a verlo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como las emociones que había mantenido a raya comenzaban a quebrarse.

-Eso no es…

-¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Draco!- Narcisa acarició su cabello. -Desde que me casé con tú padre yo nunca conocí el amor. El simple hecho de que tú lo estés sintiendo dentro de ti me da esperanzas. Pero, ¡Me lastima que no te arriesgas y tomas la oportunidad!-

-¡No es tan simple, madre!- Draco comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Sí, sí lo es!- lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas al ver el obvio dolor por el que su hijo estaba atravesando. -¿De qué estás tan asustado?- susurró, con sus manos aún en el rostro de Draco.

Draco sintió como la puerta en donde había encerrado a sus emociones se venía abajo. El primer sollozo salió, de los muchos que después le siguieron. Cálidas y tristes lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-Está muriendo, mamá- Miró a los ojos a su madre, quien los tenía llenos de lágrimas. -Hermione está muriendo, mamá. ¡Está muriendo!

Al tiempo que Draco colapsó en el suelo llorando, Narcisa se agachó a su altura y lo abrazó fuertemente como solía hacerlo cuando Draco era un niño. Por primera vez en muchos años, finalmente pudo abrazar a su hijo, finalmente pudo hacer que se abriera con ella. Sólo que le rompía el corazón que fuera de esta manera. Era casi imposible de encontrar a la persona a la que estabas destinado. Y Draco encontrándola fue la única cosa que ella deseó toda su vida. Narcisa nunca quiso que su hijo terminara sin un corazón, frío como su esposo. No, ella quería que tuviera una vida feliz sin oscuridad. Y ahora, él tendría una gran parte de oscuridad dentro de él siendo tan joven. Después de todo, nada dolía más que perder a la persona que te complementa.

Nada.

* * *

Hermione estaba escribiendo cuando Draco entró en la habitación. Con su cama haciendo de una silla, tenía la cabeza inclinada y su mano escribía furiosamente. Una parte de Draco se preguntó que estaba escribiendo, pero la mayor parte de él se quedó congelada con solo verla. Ginny no había estado exagerando sobre su decaído aspecto.

Mientras ella escribía, Draco la examinó detenidamente. Su piel estaba extremadamente delgada y pálida, pegándose a sus huesos como si fuera de plástico. Estaba tan delgada que sus huesos se veían fácilmente, o eso fue lo que pudo ver. Incluso su usual cabello lleno de vida parecía estaba decaído, pegado sin vida en su cabeza. Sus hundidos ojos destacaban más en sus prominentes pómulos. Nada en ella decía la palabra vida; incluso sus hermosos ojos marrones parecían estar carentes de su tan característica chispa. Su corazón se encogió mientras el miedo lo invadía. Su muerte estaba cerca… y él estuvo a punto de no venir a verla.

Después de que su madre lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, finalmente tuvo el coraje suficiente para ir a verla. No era ella la que lo había mantenido alejado. Era él. Tenía miedo de que al verla todo se volviera real. De que él en realidad la amara y de que ella estuviera a punto de morir. Así que, con pequeños y asustadizos pasos, logró entrar a la habitación, parado junto a la puerta esperando a que ella notara su presencia.

Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Cuando sus ojos vieron a los suyos, sonrió.

-Me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a venir-

Draco se forzó a sí mismo a devolverle la sonrisa. En todo lo que podía pensar era en como una simple sonrisa podía hacer que la piel de Hermione se estirara demasiado, y eso lucía doloroso.

-Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo.

Aún sonriendo, ella se estremeció ligeramente mientras se giraba en su dirección; su mano izquierda sosteniendo su costado ligeramente.

-Sabía que vendrías cuando estuvieras listo.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró cuando dio un paso más cerca hacia la cama. No había pasado desapercibido para él que Hermione tenía que recargarse en el respaldo de la cama para poder permanecer sentada.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

-Si- Hermione suspiró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Lo estaba.

Draco pudo sentir el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero se negó a pensar en ello. Él estaba ahí para verla. No estaba ahí para llorar más. Eso lo haría… más tarde. En su lugar, atravesó la habitación y se sentó en el pequeño sillón reclinable que estaba junto a la cama.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? Pensé que nunca se iban…

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risa, una que la hizo toser por un segundo.

-Les dije que fueran por un poco de aire fresco. Mamá y papá han estado durmiendo aquí desde que me transfirieron. Era tiempo de que se tomaran un pequeño descanso.

Él asintió, incapaz de mirarla a la cara. En su lugar, se quedó viendo la manta azul y blanca que la cubría. Debido a su estado débil y delgada, apostaba que era para mantenerla caliente. Draco sintió como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos mientras ella ponía su temblorosa mano bajo su mejilla. Inclinado la cabeza hacia ella, Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Ella iba a dejar que él fuera el primero que hablara.

Tragándose el llanto, su voz se quebró cuando finalmente pudo hablar.

-Hermione, yo…- No pudo terminar.

Entendiendo, Hermione asintió.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Draco no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía lentamente. Y, finalmente, después de minutos de silencio se las arregló para dejar salir las palabras.

-Te amo.

La sonrisa de Hermione se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, pero aún así se las arregló para que lograra alcanzar a sus vacíos y tristes ojos. En todos los años que había vivido, Hermione nunca creyó que el amor fuera a tocar a sus puertas. Sus estudios y su carrera era todo lo que ella veía en su futuro. Y ahora, mientras estaba recostada en su pequeña cama muriendo, estaba feliz de haber vivido lo suficiente para amar y ser amada por alguien. Hizo que su débil corazón se acelerara y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Y pensar que fue con la persona más improbable del mundo.

-Yo también te amo- su voz era baja, cálida.

Dejando a las lágrimas caer, Draco se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. No fue un beso lleno de fuego. No, fue un beso lleno de amor; y eso lo convirtió en el mejor beso que alguna vez tuvo –y posiblemente el mejor beso que tendría por el resto de su vida. Separándose, recargó su frente contra al de ella con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba sentirla junto a él. De repente Hermione Granger estaba tan real y maravillosamente a su lado que no podía alejarse. Había tanto dolor dentro de él que no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Los ojos de Hermione también estaban cerrados mientras aspiraba la esencia de Draco. Si había una cosa que deseaba poder llevarse con ella, era la esencia de Draco. Su corazón dolía, pero sentía que había hecho lo que debía hacer. Ya no sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo de la vida. Tal vez todo este tiempo ese había sido su razón: encontrar el amor. O tal vez no había sido ella en lo absoluto. Tal vez solo había estado destinada a ayudar a Draco Malfoy a amar de una vez por todas.

-¿Draco?- su voz se volvía cada vez más débil. -¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Levantando la cabeza, Draco asintió vigorosamente.

-Lo que quieras, amor.

Girándose, Hermione tomó el pedazo de pergamino en el que había estado trabajando por días. Entregándoselo, suspiró.

-¿Podrías llevarle esto a Percy Weasley en el ministerio? Él sabe lo que son.

Asintiendo, tomó los papales y los puso a un lado para llevarlos después.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ahora. Por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora?- No quería apartarse de su lado de nuevo.

-Es importante. ¿Por favor?- Su voz era suave y difícil de escuchar.

Suspirando, Draco se puso de pie.

-Regresaré en seguida, amor. Lo prometo. Será un viaje rápido. Ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo más antes de que te vayas?

Él asintió.

-¿Podrías darme un beso?- Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa, llena de amor y humor.

Riendo, Draco se inclinó hacia ella y la besó de nuevo en sus delgados labios. Mientras se paraba de nuevo, sonrió.

-No te vayas a quedar dormida.

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras él prácticamente salía corriendo de la habitación. Su corazón dolía al escuchar sus rápidos pasos. Oh, como hubiera deseado poder contarle. ¿Pero cómo decirle a alguien a quién amas algo así? En lugar de reprenderse a sí misma, siguió repitiéndose una y otra vez lo mismo en su cabeza. Era por el bien de todos. Él la perdonaría algún día… Suspirando, finalmente se rindió ante lo que había estado reteniendo. Le había dicho la verdad cuando le había preguntado si lo había estado esperando; claro que era verdad. Y ahora, después de ver su hermoso rostro y escuchar su maravillosa voz, ya no tenía que esperar más. En el fondo, no se arrepentía, pero hubiera deseado que esto hubiera sucedido de diferente manera…

Ella deseó que él hubiera sabido que ese sería su último beso…

* * *

**Primero que nada, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO A TRAVÉS DE ESTA TRADUCCIÓN, POR LOS FAVORITOS Y POR LAS ALERTAS...**

**Segundo, este es el último capitulo. Sé que muchas me estarán mandando maldiciones y otras cuantas algunos vociferadores, pero esta es la manera en que el fic termina, y creo también, que es la más indicada aunque nos duela.**

**Lloré cuando lei este capitulo y el anterior, lloré cuando los traduje... -Aquella ultima pregunta de Draco hacia Ginny :¿Siempre duele asi? hizo que llorara como una niña pequeña- y cuando estaba traduciendo este último capitulo, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, opiniones, a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y a las alertas... GRACIAS!**

**Los reviews los repondo el corto, se que les debo mucho! Y aquí responderé a las que no tienen cuenta:**

_**Lorena: Ya sabes que amo tus reviews, y aunque se que me mantenías la esperanza, ambas sabemos que fue el mejor final que el fic pudo haber tenido. Muchas gracias por comentar!**_

_**Joyce:**__** Creo que no tuve la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida a su respectivo tiempo, pero creo que aunque es tarde, nunca lo es demasiado! Primero que nada, lamento lo de tu amiga, debió de haber sido algo muy dificil para ti! Y sobre Draco, bueno, creo que sale sobrando el decir que nos ha enamorado con su peculiar manera de ser. Muchas gracias por comentar y te espero en el epilogo!**_

**Creo que eso es todo... **

**Asi que estaré de vuelta la siguiente semana para publicar el EPILOGO y de paso darles una sorpresa ;D**

**LAS QUIERO A TODAS POR SUS FABULOSOS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO SEGUIR SABIENDO DE USTEDES EN TRADUCCIONES FUTURAS!**

**xsxbx **


	17. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece a xxSammySabotagexx y Harry Potter a JK Rowling.**

**Epilogo**

El cálido sol brilló sobre todos los presentes. Suaves rosas negras mágicas llenaban cada rincón del área mientras la voz Minerva McGonagall llenaba el aire. Gente sollozando con vestidos y túnicas negras, se abrazaban fuertemente tratando de escuchar sus sabias palabras. El cerrado, y brillante ataúd rojo, se encontraba frente a la multitud. Sólo había una fila de asientos frente a la fría piedra. Eran en esos asientos, en los que estaban sentadas las destrozadas personas que habían sido cercanas a la recién fallecida. En esos asientos se encontraban los sollozantes Sr y Sra. Granger, el Sr y la Sra. Weasley, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. Los padres de Hermione estaban destrozados; la señora Granger muy apenas podía permanecer sentada mientras su esposo la envolvía con su brazo por los hombros. Había tanta gente triste alrededor, que incluso el mundo parecía un lugar más triste. A pesar de que el sol brillaba y de que no había ninguna nube, era un día lleno de miseria. Todo mundo deseando haber sido ellos y no ella…

Sí. Hermione Granger hubiera estado orgullosa de su funeral.

Draco Malfoy se mantuvo lejos del grupo, a 20 pies de distancia del ataúd. Desde el momento en que sus padres le dijeron que Hermione iba a ser enterrada en un pequeño cementerio muggle, Draco sabía que se sentiría fuera de lugar. Aún cuando sus padres le pidieron que se sentara con ellos y con los amigos de Hermione, no se sintió querido. Durante toda la mañana, Ron Weasley miró en su dirección, tratando de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Mientras que eso no funcionaba, lo molestaba. Él sólo había venido a lamentar la muerte de Hermione como los demás… y aún así ellos lo trataban como si fuera una carga.

Mientras McGonagall –quien estaba usando una túnica negra y un velo negro alrededor de su cabellera gris- terminó su discurso con lágrimas en los ojos, susurró al viento:

-Hermione Granger, siempre estarás con nosotros. Algún día estaremos contigo, pero hasta entonces, sabemos que estarás con cada uno de nosotros a lo largo del camino. Adiós, querida.

El grande grupo de gente se ordenó en una fila para dejar una rosa frente al ataúd. Draco vio como el padre de Hermione alejaba a su histérica madre de la lápida. Caminando hacia el ataúd, quiso llorar cuando vio la larga fila de rosas rojas y blancas. Rosas negras mágicas estaban plantadas alrededor de la lápida, pero eso no era suficiente… Ella necesitaba una más. Parándose al final de la fila, Draco esperó hasta que todos se comenzaran a retirar del lugar; caminando hacia sus autos, trasladores, o puntos de aparición. La ahora tranquila tumba, dejó a Draco sintiéndose muy solo… desde ahora siempre se sentiría solo.

Después de la muerte de Hermione hacía unos días, él se negó a hablar nadie más que no fuera su madre o los padres de Hermione. La mayoría pensaba que era solo sufrimiento, pero no lo era. Se estaba ayudando a sí mismo a superarlo. Si él no la hubiera dejado para ir a llevarle esos papeles a Percy Weasley, ella no hubiera muerto sola. Él hubiera estado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano entre la suya. Había sido él quien la había encontrado, recostada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Al principio, pensó que estaba dormida. Sólo le tomó un segundo notar cuan frías estaban sus manos. Ahora, parado frente a su ataúd, su corazón se quebró y él colapsó en el suelo junto al ataúd.

-Hermione, mi amor, lo siento tanto. Nunca debí de haberte dejado…- su voz salió ahogada mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Sintió al viento soplar a través de su alborotado cabello, haciendo que no escuchara los pasos que venían desde atrás.

-Ella quería morir sola.

Draco levantó la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Esa voz siempre iba a estar grabada en su mente. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza para verla.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ginny dio otro paso hacia adelante, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar sus temblorosos hombros.

-Durante mi última visita, ella me lo dijo. Una parte de mi piensa que ella sabía que esa sería nuestra última conversación- Ginny dejó salir una risa triste.

Draco notó como ella también se culpaba a sí misma.

-Probablemente lo sabía.

-Pero, como estaba diciendo; ella quería morir sola. Ella dijo que quería nuestras sonrisas, no nuestros llantos- el corazón de Ginny dolió mientras las últimas palabras de Hermione vibraban en su mente.

'_Así es como quiero que sea, Gin. He visto demasiadas caras tristes desde que me diagnosticaron, que una linda muerte silenciosa sería perfecta para mí. De esa manera no me llevaré las caras tristes a donde sea que vaya. Quiero recordar sus rostros sonrientes. Eso es lo que quiero llevarme. No sus lágrimas'_

Draco dejó salir una pequeña risa.

-Sí, eso suena bastante como Hermione. Ella siempre fue un corazón roto que prefería el silencio antes que nada.

-Así es- la mano de Ginny tocó el frío ataúd. -Es difícil de creer que ya no estará más con nosotros…

Draco la miró a su limpia cara.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

Ella lo miró, ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Cómo es que no puedes… llorar? Yo ni siquiera puedo detenerme.

Ella suspiró, hincándose junto a él pero sin tocarlo.

-He llorando tanto por el último mes, que creo que me he quedado sin lágrimas. Sin embargo, esa no es la razón por la que no estoy llorando. No estoy llorando porque a Hermione no le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

Draco sólo la miró sin decir nada.

-Hermione no quería ver a nadie lastimado. Llorar sólo le muestra cuanto estamos sufriendo. Ella necesita al menos a una persona fuerte aquí. Le debo mucho- La voz de Ginny era baja, casi inaudible.

Draco asintió. La pelirroja tenía un punto, pero ahora él no podía ser fuerte. Tal vez algún día… pero no hoy.

-¿Ginny? ¿Sr. Malfoy?

Los dos se giraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Era Percy.

-¿Podrían los dos por favor verme en la oficina de la directora en unos momentos? Tengo algo para los dos- Él asintió y se alejó.

Ginny suspiró y se puso de pie, besando su mano antes de ponerla en el ataúd de Hermione.

-Te amo, Hermione. Nos veremos luego.

Draco la miró caminar hacia donde estaba su familia. Feliz de estar solo con su amor una vez más, se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Abriendo su chaqueta, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Sacando lo que estaba buscando, le dio a Hermione una de sus infames sonrisas torcidas.

-Tú salvaste mi vida, Hermione Granger. Sólo deseo que yo hubiera podido salvar la tuya a cambio- Abrió la caja negra en su mano, sacando la rosa negra mágica que Hermione había transformado de una hoja hacia algún tiempo. -Quiero que tengas esto de regreso. La mantuve todo este tiempo conmigo porque me recordaba a ti. Sin embargo, creo que esto debería de estar contigo.

Agitando su varita sobre la rosa en la caja, esta desapareció y la puso exitosamente donde había planeado.

-Mantenla en tus manos, amor. Nunca morirá, como mi amor por ti- Inclinándose, le dio un beso al ataúd. -Algún día estaré contigo. Espérame.

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia su punto de aparición. Alcanzando el lugar detrás de los árboles, miró hacia atrás una última vez, susurrando un 'Te amo' una vez más al viento, antes de aparecerse en la escuela donde se conocieron y enamoraron.

Percy se paró en frente del pequeño grupo de gente en la oficina de McGonagall.

-Mientras que todos me vieron visitando a Hermione en el hospital, esto no fue exclusivamente para eso.

Draco miró alrededor, viendo al Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, McGonagall y a Madam Pomfrey dispersos en torno a él. No entendía por qué estaban ahí, pero no preguntó. Manteniéndose en silencio, escuchó a Weasley hablar.

-A su entrada a San Mungo, Hermione Granger me pidió que actuara como su abogado ante el Ministerio de Magia. Eso básicamente significa que manejé todo en cuanto a la cuestión legal se refiere. Sin embargo, eso también significa que estoy a cargo de su última voluntad y testamento.

Susurros y pequeños sollozos hicieron eco en toda la habitación. La garganta de Draco se cerró mientras se daba cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo quería decir. ¡Eran esos papeles que Hermione le había pedido que entregara el día que murió! ¡Era su testamento!

-Ella me pidió que todos estuvieran aquí cuando lo leyera. Les pido que no me interrumpan mientras leo el contenido y una vez que escuchen su parte, salgan de la habitación. Esos fueron los deseos de Hermione.- Percy se giro y tomó un pedazo de pergamino del escritorio detrás de él.

Draco vio a Harry tomar la mano de Ginny y el brazo de Ron. Su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no estaría ahí para tomar su mano. Ella nunca iba a regresar…

Percy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"_Yo, Hermione Granger, declaro que este documento es legal, así como mi última voluntad al morir. Cada palabra que escribí aquí debe de ser considerada y respetada. Pido que nadie dude de su contenido, o si no estarán ensuciando mi memoria, y ciertamente no queremos eso, ¿verdad?"_

Draco vio como todos rieron ligeramente ante el último comentario. Hermione siempre tuvo buen sentido del humor.

"_Me gustaría empezar con el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley_"

Al oír su nombre, Molly Weasley comenzó a llorar histéricamente. El Sr. Weasley trató de calmarla, señalándole a su hijo que continuara.

"_Siempre pensé en ustedes como mis segundos padres. Los amo con todo mi corazón y espero que nunca me olviden. Me gustaría dejarles este álbum que tengo desde que empecé Hogwarts. Tiene fotos de cada año en que fui estudiante; la mayoría son de Harry, Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y yo. En el reverso hay una larga sección que hice dedicada complemente a Fred. Dado que ustedes son mi familia, espero que esto le guste_"

Percy puso el pergamino de nuevo en el escritorio, levantando una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba detrás de él. Metiendo la mano dentro de ella, era obvio que la bolsa tenía un hechizo expandible, ya que su brazo entero cabía en ella. Finalmente, sacó un largo álbum y se tendió a su madre. Molly lo aferró a su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Arthur le dio las gracias a su hijo y sacó a su esposa de la habitación; tratando de evitar que las lágrimas también cayeran por su rostro en el proceso.

"_El siguiente es George Weasley_"

George se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre.

"_George, mi caprichoso amigo, me gustaría haberte conocido mejor. Siempre admiré lo ingeniosos que tu y Fred fueron. Con eso dicho, he logrado hablar con muchas personas importantes del mundo mágico. La Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley será galardonada el siguiente año con el premio de la __**mejor tienda de bromas**__, y Fred será honrado también_"

La boca de George se abrió en sorpresa mientras tomaba el documento que Percy había sacado de la bolsa. Él y Fred siempre hablaron de ganar ese premio cuando este último estaba vivo. Zonko siempre ganaba, y ahora, gracias a Hermione, lo habían logrado. Oh, como hubiera deseado que Fred estuviera ahí para ver esto. Mientras se giraba para irse, Percy lo llamó.

"_¿Y George? Le diré a Fred lo mucho que lo extrañas_"

George asintió, dejando que las lágrimas nublaran sus ojos mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación. Percy volvió al pergamino.

"_Para mi querido Ronald_"

Las orejas de Ron se volvieron rojas mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

"_Mientras que tú fuiste el último de enterarte de mi fatal destino, quiero decirte que fuiste el más difícil de decirle la verdad. Tú fuiste mi primer amor y mi mejor amigo. Pudimos haber peleado, pero no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo. Y por eso, te dejo mi libro favorito: __**Historia de Hogwarts**_"

Al principio, la boca de Ron se abrió en sorpresa. No podía creer que Hermione le hubiera dejado un libro que él jamás leyó. Sin embargo, mientras Percy le daba el libro, no pudo evitar abrazar el libro contra su pecho. Este era, por mucho, el libro favorito de Hermione.

"_Ron, no te preocupes. Hay más_"

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron sorprendidos, sin siquiera haber notado que estaban cerrados.

"_Dentro de este libro hay una carta solo para ti. Pero, hay algo interesante sobre ella. Está encantada y solo podrás leerla cuando encuentres la mujer con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Es bastante difícil no poder estar físicamente ese día. Así que, te dejé una carta para que la leas un día antes de tu boda. Te amo, Ron, siempre lo he hecho. Sólo que lamento que no sea de la manera que tu quisieras_"

Ron finalmente dejó a las lágrimas caer. Él asintió y abrazó al libro aún más fuerte. Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras se levantaba y dejaba la habitación. Iba a leer ese libro, vaya que lo haría. Cada noche por el resto de su vida.

"_Y ahora, para Harry y Ginny_"

Ginny dejó salir un corto y agudo gemido. Harry deslizó su silla aún más cerca, abrazando a Ginny por los hombros mientras esperaban para escuchar lo que Hermione les había escrito.

"_Los combiné a los dos porque esa es la manera en que los veo: juntos. Harry, Ginny supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el momento en que te vio. Tú no lo supiste, pero tenías sentimientos por ella desde el segundo año. Te conozco, Harry, mejor que nadie más. Ginny, tú fuiste mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. Desearía poder estar ahí con ustedes el día de su boda. Desearía poder estar ahí cuando sus hijos nazcan. Pero, sé que no podré. Estaré ahí, pero no podré abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que los amo y que serán felices por el resto de sus vidas. Y lo serán. Créanme. Así que, les dejó la parte más especial de mí: mi varita_"

Percy les entregó la varita. Harry tomó la delgada pieza de madera en sus manos mientras Ginny lloraba en sus hombros. El corazón de Harry se aceleró mientras el sonriente rostro de Hermione aparecía en su mente. Movió la varita y la dejó sobre su corazón. Hermione merecía estar ahí… probablemente más que nadie más.

"_Antes de que comiencen a cuestionar mis motivos, déjenme explicarles. Hechicé mi varita para que realizara un hechizo el día de su boda. Ginny, cuando estés vestida con tu vestido de novia y estés lista para caminar al altar, desliza mi varita en tu bouquet. Cuando tus pies toquen el pasillo, un patronus con mi forma saldrá de la varita. Estaré en tu boda, sonriendo a tu lado. Y no desapareceré hasta que se den su primer beso como marido y mujer. Los amo a los dos. Sean felices_"

Ahora Ginny estaba llorando histéricamente. Ella había logrado mantenerse fuerte durante todo el funeral, pero este regalo valía más que cualquier otra cosa. ¡Hermione estaría en su boda! Ella lo había hecho posible. Harry lloró con su prometida mientras dejaban la habitación. Él asintió al resto de los asistentes mientras cerraba la puerta.

"_Y ahora, termino con mi querido Draco_"

Draco se quedó mirando al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Intentó imaginar que ella le hablaba. Lo necesitaba o se volvería loco.

"_Oh, Draco, el amor de mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien lo mucho que significa para ti con tal solo unas pocas palabras? Normalmente sé que decir pero ahora no lo sé. Sin embargo, diré esto: Tú eras mi razón, Draco. Tú fuiste mi razón para ser una bruja, para ser yo. Fui hecha para amarte, sólo que nunca lo supe. Y ahora que lo hago, de la única cosa que me arrepiento, es que no tuvimos tiempo para conocer ese amor, para estudiar ese amor. Oh, como me hubiera gustado haber podido… habría sido hermoso. Cuando escribía mi testamento, supe inmediatamente que darle a cada quien, pero contigo fue difícil. Al final, encontré al mejor de todos_"

Draco dejó salir a su dolor sin vergüenza. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo. Sólo eran él y Hermione en la habitación. Sólo ellos dos…

"_Te doy el amanecer, Draco. Te doy el amanecer y el atardecer, te doy la brisa. Pero lo más importante, mi amor, te doy todo de mí. Te doy mi alma y mi corazón. Espero que camines cada día de tu vida viendo lo hermoso que es el mundo, justo como yo lo hice. No te alejes de todos como lo hiciste antes, deja entrar a la gente a tu corazón. Ama, Draco. No hay nada más grande que amar"_

Draco puso una mano sobre sus ojos. Su imagen se iba desvaneciendo de su mente y no quería dejarla ir.

"_Una cosa más, mi amor. Te dejé una cosa más, pero para eso dejo a la Profesora McGonagall y a Madam Pomfrey. Ellas te explicarán. Y con eso, término este testamento. Le agradezco a Percy por toda su ayuda y espero verlos algún día. Atentamente, Hermione Jean Granger_"

Percy asintió.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo para ustedes. Gracias por su tiempo y les enviaré por lechuza la papelería que tienen que firmar. Que tengan buenos días.

Draco lo escuchó caminar hacia la puerta, pero no levantó la vista del suelo. La imagen de Hermione se había ido de su mente, pero las palabras aún seguían ahí. Así que, levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y miró a las dos brujas. Ya habría tiempo para llorar después. Ahora, era tiempo de respetar los deseos de Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey habló primero.

-Como deseo de la señorita Granger, continué haciendo la poción para curar la leucemia y canceres como ese. La poción estará terminada y examinada en cuestión de meses.

McGonagall tomó la palabra.

-La señorita Granger pidió que fuera usted fuera el presidente, con Poppy y conmigo ayudándole cuando la poción salga. Ella no confía en nadie mejor que usted.

Draco la miró atónito, sin saber que decir.

Poppy continuó.

-Nosotros haríamos la mayor parte de las pláticas, pero Hermione sintió que era una buena oportunidad para ti. Ella dijo que significaría que tú siempre pensarías en ella, así como ella lo haría contigo.

Pensando, Draco no podía decir que no. Esta era su oportunidad para hacer una diferencia en el mundo; justo como Hermione siempre quiso.

-Lo haré.

-Sabemos que necesita tiempo para pensarlo, pero insist…-

-No, profesora. No necesito tiempo. Lo haré. Lo haré por Hermione.- Su voz era firme, demostrando que estaba decidido.

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Oh, bueno, eso es un alivio. Esperaba que quisiera pensar en ello, pero gracias. Hermione estaría muy orgullosa- La directora tenía lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Hermione siempre había sido su alumna favorita.

Draco asintió.

-Ella está orgullosa. Puedo sentirlo- y podía.

Poppy y Minerva sonrieron y asintieron en su dirección mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Mientras él se acercaba a la puerta detrás de él, la voz de Poppy lo detuvo.

-¿Y Draco?

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Si?

-Tengo una cosa más que pedirle.

Draco asintió para que continuara.

-Verá, me gustaría mucho nombrar la poción con el nombre de Hermione. Pero, no puede ser solo Hermione. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo puedo llamarla?- Su voz se quebró mientras decía el nombre de la maravillosa bruja. Realmente iba a extrañarla.

Draco dejó que una ligera sonrisa cruzara su rostro al darse cuenta de que tenía el nombre perfecto. Los padres de Hermione le habían contado numerosas historias sobre ella, y él había amado a todas y cada una de ellas. Ahora, podría honrar su nombre un poco más.

-Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto.

Madam Pomfrey sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?

Draco sonrió mientras la imagen de Hermione aparecía de nuevo en su mente, una rosa negra mágica brillando en su cabello.

-La rosa negra mágica de Mimi.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Chicas, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud por todo su apoyo durante el tiempo que duró la traducción, por los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas… por todo! Espero y el epilogo haya sido de su agrado (yo lloré cuando lo releí!)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que siguieron la historia desde el inicio; Teenway, Pabel Moonlight, Astoriamdq, Jos Black, LucyFelton14, Negumi Uchiha, Lucy Felton, Lorena, The Black Kingdom, Danielle Mendiola, Andely Malfoy, Jessica-Haruzichia, LondonHearts010, , Malfoy19dani, Perse BJ, 89Cheshire, Harryandale, Livinginafairytale, Cullen-21-gladys, PrincesLynx, Sailor mercuri o neptune, oO Nell oO, Diable Dreams, Lucille, María, Elizza Malfoy, Wensy, Lauchicha, Kepchhp, Candella Elizabeth, Crimela, Fior Aquarium, Adriiana'c, XxXGiselleCullenXxX, Sakura Nishikido, Karla, Angela-hinata, Yuki Kuchiki, AlexGrangerDeMalfoyUchita, Karina349, LuHamDo, Dunaadharel, Gaby27, Jade Sayers, Primrose Darcy, Sayu, Alice Carlie Hallen Berry, Djelem, Doubletroouble, Caroone, Sabaana, Mycloe, Natsu-hime12, .-'Sakura Himeko'-., Kottecitta, Alice D-H, Kathelyn Green, Lilian Doyle, Anahi, AstridUP, AnaBrest15, Gwenog Black Jones, Yuuki Kuchiki, The-strong-storm, Venix14, Paula Cartas, Andii Rojas, Joyce, Ellie Muse, Chibi Nekoo Kuroii, , Rommi95, Cindy-nightroad, Yenii, Myriammar… **

**Y la SORPRESA…. HAY UNA CONTINUACION! Es un Oneshot llamado ****LA ROSA PLATEADA DE GINNY****… aquí va el Summary:**

**En solo un día, Ginny Weasley se casará con Harry Potter. Sin embargo, la inesperada perdida de su querida amiga Hermione hacía dos años, aun la atormenta. ¿Podrá un visitante de su pasado ayudarla a superarlo?**

**Lo subiré el 1° DE DICIEMBRE, así que estén alertas… aunque de todas maneras, publicaré una nota aquí (:  
**

**De nuevo, muchas GRACIAS y nos leemos en diciembre!**

**xsxbx **

**PD: El epilogo tiene muchos errores de ortografía, pero subo el corregido en cuanto mi beta me lo mande (:**


	18. NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

Primero que nada, tengo que agradecer todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Ustedes fueron mi principal motivo para continuar con la traducción cuando estaba cansada o cuando simplemente no tenía las ganas de seguir. Sus reviews, las alertas y los favoritos fueron todo para mí.

Ahora, les tengo que decir que estoy más que feliz.

**EL FIC ESTÁ NOMINADO EN LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS**! Y no solo este, sino también otra traducción que publiqué, un oneshot llamado **SU ÚNICO DESEO**.

**LA ROSA NEGRA MÁGICA DE MIMI** está nominado en **MEJOR LONG FIC DE TRAGEDIA** y su **UNICO DESEO** en la categoría de **MEJOR ONESHOT DE ROMANCE**. Por favor, **VOTEN**!

Aquí está el **link**: h t t p s : / docs . google . com / spread sheet / view form ? formkey = d F 9 f S j V X W X Z N Z 1 N o T T B s e E F z Q U Z 6 N H c 6 M Q (Quiten los espacios)

Y por cierto, no creanque he olvidado que el 1° de diciembre está cerca. Así que atentas, **LA ROSA PLATEADA DE GINNY** está cerca!

Y tengo **OTRA SORPRESA**.

Hay otra **CONTINUACIÓN**.Y no solo será una más... sino que será una serie y quedará asi:

1- La rosa negra mágica de Mimi

2- La rosa plateada de Ginny

3- **La rosa de la boda de Ron**

4- **La rosa del sueño de Harry**

5- **El jardín de rosas de Draco**

Las últimas dos no han sido publicadas aún, pero en cuanto así sea no duden en que de inmediato me pondré a trabajar en sus traducciones. Con respecto a la tercera secuela, la autora la publicó hace unas semanas, y yo la publicaré cerca de los últimos días de enero o principios de febrero. Aquí les dejo el Summary:

TRADUCCIÓN. 3era. Sucesión en la serie de LRNMM. Cuatro años después de la muerte de Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley finalmente ha encontrado el amor. Pero antes de que camine por el altar, su primer amor lo visita de nuevo.

Creo que eso es todo, y de nuevo muchas gracias! Gracias por todas aquellas personas que nominaron ambos fic, ¡no saben lo feliz que estoy! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

**CON MUCHO AMOR,**

**xsxbx**


End file.
